


Éhség

by Magyar_Postagalam



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Blood hunger, Clary annoying, Jace little soul-impaired and carrion, Jonathan Morgenstern dangerous and perverse, Light Angst, M/M, Morgenstern children, Power Struggle, Reference to Incest, Valentine soulless bastard, Vampires, eternal love, experimentation with children, jimon, simon love, slightly sadistic inclination, smart Simon, vile world
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyar_Postagalam/pseuds/Magyar_Postagalam
Summary: Végzet Ereklyéi - Jimon történet. Szeretem a "visszanyal a fagyi" sztorikat, Simonnak pedig alaposan sikerül rácuppannia a tölcsérre az egyre kritikusabbá váló események forgatagában. Mi van, ha kiderül, a gyűlölet és vonzalom között tényleg keskeny a mezsgye. Minden jog CC-é, én csak játszom azzal, amit úgyis felelőtlenül meglebegtetett előttünk a könyveiben. Túl nagy rajtunk a nyomás, hogy ne használjuk ki a helyzetet :D Figyelmeztetés: A fanfic nem követi hűen a könyvek eseményeit, úgy alakítottam, ahogy nekem jó. A TV-sorozatot pedig olvasás közben végképp felejtsétek el :D (Én majdnem abbahagytam miatta a történetet).





	1. 1.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy kezdődött az egész. Először csak Clary létezett számára. A vörös, alacsony lány, aki csukát hordott, farmert és kinyúlt pólót. Aki összekrétázta a ruháját, és sosem viselt sminket. Clary, aki fintorogva nevetett az osztálytársaik zömén, amikor a lányok épp megbolondulni készültek egy-egy csinosabb fiú láttán. Clary más volt, legalábbis Simon így hitte, egészen addig míg nem történt meg AZ.   
AZ-nak neve is volt: Jace névre hallgatott. 

A világon mindenhol léteznek Jace-ek. Szőkék, elbűvölők, titokzatosak vagy épp nagyon kiismerhetetlenek, esetleg hősök, vagy arrogánsak. Clarynek Jace minden volt egyszerre, és Simon nagyon hamar rájött, hogy ha korábban azt gondolta, hogy képtelen gyűlölni, hát tévedett.   
Ó, Simon Lewis nagyon is tudott gyűlölni. A legmélyebb, legszánalmasabb, legszenvedélyesebb érzéssel, ami csak létezhet. Gyűlölte Jace megjelenését, a szavait, a mosolyát, a hegeit, az értetlenkedő pislogását, a viselkedését, a ruháit, de a legfőképp azt, ahogy Simonra nézett. A lenéző, felsőbbrendű tekintetét, amivel szavak nélkül is kifejezte, mennyire nem tartja magával egyenrangúnak Simont, és milyen ostobaságnak gondolja akár a rivalizálás gondolatát is. Mert rivalizálni csak azok szoktak, akik le akarják a másikat győzni. Jace már akkor legyőzte Simont, amikor először szívott vele egy helyiségben levegőt. És tudta magáról. Jace nem volt féltékeny Simonra Clary miatt: egyszerűen keresztülnézett rajta. 

Aztán történt, ami történt. Valentine Morgenstern jött, látott, és vitte volna, amit a magáénak tekintett. Végül nem is üres kézzel távozott, de előtte még hátrahagyott Clary és Jace számára egy kis ajándékot. Felfordulást, fájdalmat, kétséget, és annyi aljasságot, amivel sikeresen tönkretette mindkettőjük életét. Nehéz elképzelni annál fájdalmasabb érzést, mint amikor rádöbbensz, a szerelmed, aminél tisztább érzelmet sosem ismertél – mocskos, tiltott, gyalázatos. 

Clary lassan hervadt, mint a virág, amire nem süthet többé az éltető nap fénye. Jace lassan sorvasztotta magát, mint egy fájdalmat önkéntesen üdvözlő mártír. Senki sem segíthetett rajtuk. Simon pedig semmi mást nem akart, csak Claryt boldognak látni, messzebb azonban nem is távolodhatott a boldogságtól, amikor megtudta, hogy Jace az édestestvére.  
Még csak nem is hasonlítottak egymásra. Talán a konok makacsság volt az egyetlen, ami valóban fejlett formában díszítette mindkettőjük jellemét. De ezen kívül semmi más közös nem volt bennük. Clary vörös, hófehér bőrű, zöld szemű. Jace szőke, mézszínű szempár, enyhe napbarnítottság. Semmi közös. Clary szerény volt, Jace öntelt. Clary törékeny volt, Jace olyan, mint egy két lábon járó fegyver. Calry menekült a figyelem elől, Jace vonzotta a tekinteteket.   
Ő pedig páholyból nézhette végig a szenvedésüket. Első nap még mély kárörömöt érzett. Élvezte látni a mindig harsány és energiával telt Jace szótlanságát, ahogy a szokásosnál szürkébb arcszínnel közlekedik az intézetben. Claryt, ahogy reménytelt izgalommal kapja fel a fejét, valahányszor megpillantja a szőke árnyvadászt, majd a következő pillanatban újra és újra rádöbben, hogy nincs joga hozzá. Simon a fejébe vette, hogy ha eddig nem is, most eljött az ő ideje. Clarynek szüksége volt valakire, akinek a vállán kisírhatta magát, akinek elpanaszolhatta, milyen átkozottul nehéz elfelejteni a szerelmet, és milyen szörnyű a kényszer, hogy testvéreként tekintsen a fiúra, akivel egyébként egészen másfajta időtöltést tervezett, mint ami kijutott nekik drága Morgenstern papa jóvoltából. 

– Hagynod kellett volna, hogy Valentine magával vigye Jace-t, és akkor most nem kellene a búval bélelt pofáját bámulnod.

Clary, ha hallotta is Simon szavait, nem reagált. Olyan szenvedéllyel satírozott valamit a rajzfüzetébe, mint aki transzba esett, Simon pedig kezdett kételkedni saját épeszűségében, amiért szélmalomharcot vív Clary szívéért. Clary nem is figyelt rá, Clary sosem figyelt rá. Nagyon egyszerűen be tudta bizonyítani, hogy a lány mennyire levegőnek nézi minden őszinte igyekezetét. 

– Ha tudni akarod, megértelek – füllentette, miközben lopva figyelte Clary reakcióit. – Én is megijednék, ha kiderülne, hogy a bátyám, akivel kefélni akarok. Szerencsére nekem Jace nem rokonom. Mit gondolsz, kizárólag a lányok érdeklik?

Clary tovább rajzolt. Sem szemrebbenés, sem más árulkodó jel, hogy hallotta Simon hangját. Neki pedig kezdett komolyan elege lenni ebből. Felállt, és kirántotta Clary kezéből a rajztömböt, és letette az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre. 

– Elég ebből, Clary!

– Mit művelsz? – csattant fel élesen a lány. 

– Valamit, amit már rég meg kellett volna tennünk. Nem bírom tovább nézni, amit magaddal művelsz! – kiabált.

– Nem művelek semmit – vágott vissza Clary. – Tényleg nem fogod fel, hogy mit érzek? 

– De, felfogom – húzta el a száját Simon. – Bárcsak ne tudnám. De ettől még a tény, tény marad: küzdj ellene. Költözzünk el innen, nem kötelező itt élnünk, semmi értelme magadat kínozni!

– Simon, hát nem érted? – tárta szét karját Clary. – Akár tetszik, akár nem, én ide tartozom. Jace-szel vagy nélküle. De leginkább vele, mivel mint kiderült, a bátyám! Már csak ezért sem fordíthatunk egymásnak hátat! Az nem lenne tisztességes.

Tisztességes? Na hiszen! Ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben. A szőke csomag a nyakukon, akitől úgy tűnt, már lehetetlenség megszabadulni.   
Clary tehát nem akart elköltözni az Intézetből, Simon viszont képtelen volt magára hagyni a lányt. Clarynek tanulnia kellett, szüksége volt az árnyvadászok társaságára, meg kellett találnia újból önmagát, míg Simon egyre inkább felesleges koloncnak érezte magát a többiek nyakán. Megszabadultak Jace-től, és mégsem. A legborzasztóbb az volt, hogy Simon egyre kevésbé hibáztathatta Jace-t azért, amiért Clary nem őt, Simont választotta. A fiú úgymond már nem állt az útjában, Clary mégsem közeledett hozzá, még csak meg se próbált Simonra más szemmel nézni.  
Aztán jött az a bizonyos, gyászos nap, és Simon megpillantotta Claryt és Jace-t ahogy önfeledten csókolóznak az edzőterem közepén egymáshoz simulva. 

Nem akarta magát elhányni – ez volt a legborzasztóbb. Nem volt undorító látvány az érzéki csókjuk, a testük rezzenése. Olyannyira nem, hogy Simonnak elment minden életkedve. Szépek voltak együtt. Irtó helytelen volt, amit csináltak, de tagadhatatlanul a legszebb látványt nyújtották, amit Simon valaha is látott. 

Sarkon fordult, és elhagyta az Intézetet. Egy táskában elfért minden holmija, már csak ki kellett sétálnia a kapun, a többi mondén közé, ahogyan Jace a halandó embereket nevezte. A primitívek közé. Simon is primitív volt. És amikor igazán elkeseredett, már azt sem figyelte, merre viszi a lába, csak ment, ment a nedves aszfalton egymás után megtéve a métereket, hátra sem pillantva.  
Ekkor támadták meg. Olyan váratlanul történt, hogy jó pár dologra utólag nem is emlékezett. Amire magához tért, egy ágyban feküdt, és Luke Garroway nézett le rá, meglehetősen ijedt képet vágva. 

– Jól ránk hoztad a frászt – mondta Simonnak. 

Mindene fájt. A karja különösen, és amikor lenézett rá, hogy mi ez a borzalmas égető érzés, megpillantotta a harapásnyomot. Olyan volt, mint egy nagy kutya foglenyomata, de ő már abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy téved. Luke túl mély részvéttel nézett rá, és akkor Simon megérezte az első rohamot. 

– Tarts ki, fiú – ért el hozzá Luke hangja a sűrű sötétedő világ kapuinak túloldaláról. – Mindjárt itt lesz a segítség. Csak ne aludj el, hallod? Tartsd nyitva a szemed.

Nem sikerült. Az a mély sötétség, az őrült fura hangjaival és forróságával úgy húzta magához Simont, mint egy mágnes. Finom volt, illatos, olyan sötét, amin keresztül átsejlik valahogy a fény, és citromfű illata van mangóéval keveredve…  
Hogy mivel?   
Simonnak ez az utolsó gondolat furának tűnt. Újra ki akarta nyitni a szemét, de akkor már túl mélyen járt a sötétségben, és nem talált kapaszkodót.   
Aztán durva ütés érte az arcát, és a sötétséget hirtelen felváltotta a fény. Simon kinyitotta a szemét. Jace nézett le rá, mérgesnek tűnt és zaklatottnak.

– Te mit keresel itt? – nyögte ki a kérdést Simon.

– Én? Kösz, hogy megmentettem az életedet. És nem azért tettem, hogy itt patkolj el Luke legénylakásában. Az angyalra, ennyire te sem lehetsz mondén! – förmedt rá.

– Jace, elég lesz – tolta arrább Luke a szőke árnyvadászt. – Az sem fog neki használni, ha péppé vered az arcát. 

Luke Simonhoz fordult:

– Emlékszel rá, mi történt? Jace az utcán talált rád. Egy vérszívó rád támadt és megharapott. A sebed nem túl mély, de…

Simonnak egyáltalán nem tetszett, ahogy Luke ránézett. A részvét olyan fura dolog. Árulkodóbb bárminél.

– Valami baj van, igaz? A harapással… mi ez? – rémült meg még jobban. – Mi ez az egész?

– Nyugodj meg. Nagyszerű, hogy magadhoz tértél. Ez nagyon jó jel.

Kiderült, hogy mégsem olyan jó jel. Amikor Simon újra magához tért, vértől, és földtől volt nedves a teste. Rothadó levelek szagával telt meg az orra, és egész testében remegett. A vékony pólóján keresztül érezte az éjszaka sötétjét. Okádni támadt kedve, de csak öklendezni tudott. Valami borzalmas dolog történt vele, pedig csak figyelmetlen volt. Életében egyetlen egyszer. És mint kiderült, az életével fizetett érte.   
Simon dühös volt, mert úgy érezte, nem ezt érdemelte. Vámpír lett belőle, holott korábban még a gondolatot is nevetségesnek tartotta, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet vele. Sírni támadt kedve, de nem tudott. A legszörnyűbb mégis azt volt, hogy ott voltak valamennyien: Clary, Jace, Alec és Isabelle. Meg egy idegen, aki ingerülten lábra állította Simont.

– Szedd össze magad. Először mindig ilyen. Enned kell, különben olyasmit fogsz tenni, amit meg fogsz bánni. 

– Ki maga?

A fiatal férfi elmosolyodott, és megvillantott a szemfogait. 

– A teremtőd, mondhatni. Bár nem én tehetek róla, ami történt veled, a barátaid szívességet kértek tőlem. Én mondtam, hogy nem túl jó ötlet. Hagyniuk kellett volna meghalni. Ami ezek után fog történni veled, azt köszönd meg nekik. 

Simon gyomra pedig rángatózott és tekergett, mintha tele lenne a teste férgekkel. Undorodott, ahogy lassan felfogta, mi történt vele. A fickót, aki nem túl kedvesen elé dobott egy zacskó vért, Raphaelnek hívták, és klánvezér volt. Valaki az övéi közül támadt rá, de azt nem árulta el, kicsoda. Inkább arra próbálta terelni a szót, hogy Simon nem maradhat egyedül, és jobb lenne, ha csatlakozna hozzájuk, de Clary, mint mindig, most is gyorsabban döntött a többiek helyett.

– Simon nem megy sehová. És hozzánk tartozik. 

Raphael ronda mosolyt vágott. Fiatalnak tűnt a teste, csak a tekintete, az volt nagyon öreg. 

– Ezt meg fogod bánni, árnyvadász. Ő már nem ugyanaz, mint akit a barátodnak neveztél. 

Az volt a legkülönösebb, hogy Simon maga sem hitte, hogy amit Raphael mondott, igaz lehet. 

Simon nem mert hazamenni. Túlságosan tartott tőle, hogy az anyja rájön, valami nem stimmel vele. Az Intézetbe sem mehetett: már nem volt mondén, már sokkal rosszabb volt.   
Úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve, amikor Clary sajnálkozva előadta Luke-nak, anyja barátjának, miért lenne fontos, ha ideiglenesen szállást tudna adni Simonnak. A lányt mindig mindent el akart rendezni mások helyett, de mindent nem tudott. Bár Luke volt olyan kedves és a pincében valóban elszállásolta Simont, arra senki sem számított, ami ezután történt. 

Simon még ironikusnak is tartotta volna, hogy vámpír létére, amit még kimondani is utált, egy vérfarkasnál lakik, ha néhány órával később nem kap egy kéretlen szobatársat.   
Pont azt, akit soha életében nem kívánt a közelében tudni, és akinek még a gondolatától is kirázta a hideg. Pedig a vámpírok nem is fáznak. 

– Jace egy időre nálam húzza meg magát – mentegetőzött Luke. – És tudom, hogy nem a legjobb ötlet téged és őt összeköltöztetni, de nézd a szebbik oldalát a dolgoknak: még az is lehet, hogy megkedvelitek egymást. 

Hát azt Simon kizártnak tartotta. 

– De miért jött el az Intézetből? – értetlenkedett Simon. – És mi az, hogy nincs hová mennie? Úgy tudom, nem egy ágról szakadt csóró. Miért nem vesz ki egy szobát egy hotelben?

Luke keresztbe fonta a mellkasa előtt a karját, és komoran nézett Simonra. 

– Nem csak veled történnek rossz dolgok – szólt keményen. – Mindannyian aggódunk érted, de az élet megy tovább, és nem mindig a legjobb mederbe terelődve zajlik. Jace kénytelen volt elhagyni az Intézetet, miután kiderült, hogy az apja kicsoda. Valentine Morgenstern nem örvend nagy népszerűségnek. Maryse Lightwood állítólag kidobta a nevelt fiát. Bár én kétlem, hogy Jace pontosan megértette, mi történik körülötte, Inkvizítor üldözi, és aligha lenne számára biztonságos egy mondén hotelben. 

– Maryse kirúgta Jace-t? – kérdezett vissza Simon, és valami fanyar örömöt kellett volna éreznie, de per pillanat nem érzett semmit.

– Egyelőre úgy tűnik, igen. Szóval, fiúk, viselkedjetek.   
Luke jelentőségteljes pillantással távozott a pincéből, és pár pillanat múlva Simon már hallotta is az ismerősen kopogó lépteket.   
Jace-nek még egy hátizsákja sem volt. Egy szál magával költözött be a pinceszobába, és kicsit sem tűnt vidámnak. Viszont szesz szaga volt, és ez leginkább feldühítette Simont. Az is, hogy a szőke csak lerántotta a fejéről a kapucniját, vágott egy ingerült grimaszt, majd köszönés helyett letette magát SIMON ÁGYÁRA. 

– Hé! Már megbocsáss! – kezdte a méltatlankodást Simon, de Jace befordult a falnak, és úgy tett, mint akit kicsit sem izgat az ő haragja. – Az az én ágyam. Ha már idetoltad a rusnya képedet, maximum eltűrlek, de a földön fogsz aludni, és nem az ágyon!

– Nem vagyok rusnya! – hallotta meg kis idő elteltével Jace hangját. – És nem fogok a földön aludni. Nem vagyok kutya. Te vagy a kutya. Vagy valami annál is rosszabb.

Simonnak itt telt be a pohár. Három lépéssel átszelte a szobát, megragadta Jace vállát, és akkorát rántott rajta, amekkorát csak bírt.

Simon nem tudta magáról, hogy ilyen erős. Úgy hajította a szoba másik sarkába Jace-t, mintha egy könnyű, de nagyon szőke teniszlabda lenne. Valójában mindketten meglepődtek. Egymást bámulták megrökönyödve, és Simon még szinte Jace egyre dühösebb gondolatait is hallotta. Az árnyvadásznak nagyon nem voltak ínyére a megváltozott erőviszonyok. Dühösen feltápászkodott a földről, és elkezdett üvölteni:

– Hogy mersz hozzám érni? Egyáltalán hogy mersz hozzám szólni, vámpír? Ne rajtam állj bosszút, amiért ez lett belőled. Hagytalak volna megdögleni, miután megtudtuk, mi vár rád. Örömmel táncoltam volna az elégetett hamvaid fölött, és ez lett volna a legjobb mindenkinek. De Clary azt akarta, hogy élj, hát akkor élj! Itt úgyis mindenkinek megvan a saját véleménye a dolgokról! És ha még egyszer megérintesz, én esküszöm…. – Jace elhallgatott. Felemelte a karját, és a fejéhez érintette. Aztán döbbenten nézett a vérfoltra, ami az ujjain éktelenkedett, és ami egészen fura rózsaszínre festette a szőke haját. 

Simon orra megtelt a világ legédesebb illatával. Olyan élvezetet okozott, ami azonnal kihatással volt a testére. Érezte a szemfogainak bizsergését, a nyálának sűrűsödését a szájában. Érezte a feszült vágyat a gerincében, minden zsigerében.   
Felnyögött. Ez igazán nem jó…. nem, nem. Ez nagyon nem jó…

– Jace! – Még kimondta a szőke árnyvadász nevét, aztán már semmit. Mardosta az éhség, és semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak arra, hogy aki ott áll előtte, az magára vessen, ha idejött.   
Azt kellett volna mondania Jace-nek, hogy meneküljön. Hogy fusson, és soha többé ne jöjjön a közelébe. De nem tette. Árnyvadász volt, és aligha futott volna el előle, még ha tudja is, hogy Simon vacsorájának főfogását képezi, és gondolatban már többször elfogyasztották. Jace csak állt a falnál, és moccanni sem volt ideje, Simon olyan gyorsan csapott le rá.   
Luke nagy hülyeséget csinált, amikor idehozta őt. 

****

Jace

Amikor tízéves volt, az apja elmagyarázta Jace-nek az összes lehetséges módszert, amivel meg  
lehet ölni egy vámpírt. Karót kell döfni a szívükbe. Le kell vágni a fejüket, és felgyújtani őket, mint valami hátborzongató töklámpást. Hagyni kell, hogy a nap hamuvá égesse őket. Vagy le kell csapolni a vérüket. Az élethez vérre volt szükségük, az működtette őket, akár az autókat a benzin.*  
Mindent tudott róluk, és meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy félnie kell tőlük. Bár az a bolond, aki semmitől sem fél, ami igazán megdöbbentette Jace-t, az az erő, ami Simonban lakozott.  
Erre nem lehetett felkészülni.  
Hihetetlen gyorsasággal került padlóra. Simon még arra se vette a fáradságot, hogy holmi finomkodással enyhítse az ütődését. Olyan erősen beverte a könyökét és a fejét, hogy Jace-nek azonnal zúgni kezdett a feje. Egy pillanatra megszédült, és a következő pillanatban már csak belemarkolt Simon vállába, és igyekezett távolabb tolni magától. Érezte a zsibbasztó égő fájdalmat a nyakában, azt is, hogy egyre kábább és gyengébb. „Az angyalra, ilyen buta halált” – villant át fején a gondolat. Megremegett, amikor Simon nagyot lökött rajta az agyarait mélyebbre süllyesztve a nyakában.  
– Simon… - próbálkozott pánikba esve. Nem bírt moccanni. Simon rajta térdelt, és satuba fogta. Utoljára akkor érezte magát ilyen magatehetetlennek, amikor a saját szemével nézte végig az apja halálát. Az apjáét, akiről semmit sem tudott, és aki könnyedén hagyta, hogy Jace egész mostanáig halottnak higgye.  
A gondolatai akadozni kezdtek, és ahogy a vár távozott a testéből, és feltöltötte Simonét, úgy vált a valóság is egyre távolabbivá körülötte. Már nem akart megmenekülni, már nem akart semmi mást, csak a lehető legtovább élvezni azt a kellemes forróságot, ami megszabadította a félelmeitől, a fájdalmától, a kiábrándító valóságtól.  
Elvesztette az eszméletét.

****

Simon

Maga sem tudta, mi kényszerítette rá, hogy hirtelen kijózanodjon. Ez rendellenes viselkedésnek számított egy vámpír esetén. Simon elengedte a finom áldozatát, és szinte fizikai fájdalmat érzett, amikor kőkemény akaratot erőszakolva magára távolabb hajolt Jace felkínálkozó nyakától. Ha valaki korábban azt állította volna, hogy a szőke árnyvadász alatta fog feküdni, és szinte harc nélkül engedi, hogy Simán megsebezze, bizony jót röhögött volna az illető fantáziáján.  
De Jace előtte feküdt, egy ideje már nem moccant, természetellenesen fehér volt az arca, és még az ajkából is kiszaladt a vér.

– Jaj, ne… - szisszent fel Simon. 

Soha, de soha életében nem érzett még olyan mennyei ízt, mint Jace vérét. És soha, de soha nem ölt meg szándékosan meg senkit. 

– Jaj, ne – kiáltotta most már hangosabban. Megemelte Jace karját, de az erőtlenül visszahullt a földre. 

Nos, Simon sokféle halált kívánt már Jace-nek, de ezt igazán nem akarta. Nem beszélve arról, hogy az eszméletlen Jace sokkal, de sokkal kedvesebbnek tűnt, mint az éber. És jóval ártatlanabbnak is. Még a fülében csengtek Raphael szavai: Szörnyeteg vagy, aki ölni fog. Nem az az ember vagy, akinek az arcát viseled. A barátaid megbíznak majd benned, és te egytől-egyig lemészárolod őket.   
Ijedten a szája elé emelte a kezét, és megtörölte a véres száját. Egek, mennyi vér, milyen illatos, életet adó… és milyen helytelen… Az angyalfiú vére.  
Simon rémülten mászott le Jace testéről, és kúszott a falig. Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie. Ha nem is ölte meg, de olyat tett, amit sem Jace és Clary soha nem fognak neki megbocsátani. Kezdődik, a végén azzá fog válni, amitől a legjobban félt: őrült szörnyeteggé. 

– Nem akartam, én ezt nem akartam – ismételgette rémülten, és ha dobogott volna a szíve, bizonyára vadul kalimpált volna a bordái mögött. Erőt vett magán, és visszacsúszott Jace-hez. Most végre megtehette, amit már olyan régen akart. Hatalmasat sózott Jace arcába, de már így is jóval óvatosabban bánt vele, mint amikor a földhöz kente. Nagyon furcsán érezte magát, és utálta, hogy ennyire félti Jace életét. Ez gyengeségről árulkodott.   
„Emberségről, barom” – súgta a gondolatot önmagának.

Jace megrándult, és hirtelen felpattant a szeme. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki egyáltalán nem emlékszik, mit történt vele, és hogyan került fekvőhelyzetbe. Simon gyanította, így is kellett lennie, de Jace-ről beszélünk, akinél soha, semmi sem működik úgy, mint más embereknél. Az egyik pillanatban még úgy tűnt, levegőt venni sincs elég ereje, a másikban Simon nyakához egy penge szorult.

– Csak próbálj meg megmozdulni – sziszegte a szőke árnyvadász szemrebbenés nélkül. 

Simon nem akarta kideríteni, mennyire dolgozik az adrenalin a másikban. 

– Nem fogok megmoccanni. De szeretném felhívni becses figyelmedet arra a tényre, hogy percekig eszméletlenül feküdtél. Ha meg akartalak volna ölni, megteszem. És már nem élnél.

– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy közel álltál hozzá – húzta össze a szemét Jace. 

Simon ki akarta fejteni a véleményét, de ekkor dörömböltek az ajtón. Mindketten abba az irányba fordultak.

– Fiúk, minden rendben? Zajt hallottam - kiabált a folyosóról Luke.   
Jace elkomorodott, míg Simon csak kitalálni próbálta, mit akar kifejezni a reakciója. Aztán rájött. Luke lükantrop. Fejlettebb a szaglása egy átlagembernél, és valószínűleg kiválóan megérezte Jace vérének illatát. Tudta, hogy megsérült, de nem avatkozott közbe. Miért? 

– Minden rendben – kiáltotta Jace. Majd mikor Luke lépéseinek távolodó hangját is meghallották, odafordult Simonhoz, és mérgesen végigmérte. – Soha többé ne próbáld meg.

– Eszembe sincs. 

– Nem foglak etetni – pontosított Jace még dühösebben. 

– Nem is fogadnám el. Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról? – kérdezte Simon. 

Jace diadalmas arcot vágott, miközben igyekezett elterelni a vámpír figyelmét arról, hogy harmat gyenge, és közel áll a szédüléshez.

– Azt gondolom magamról, hogy túlságosan is nagy kísértés vagyok egy magadfajtának, ezért mostantól tartsd magad két méter távolságban tőlem. Nem kell az ágyad. Bár ez elég gáz, mert te, vámpír, elvileg nem is tudsz aludni, nekem viszont nagy szükségem van rá.

Simon kiérezte a helyzet pikantériáját, ezért elvigyorodott.

– Au! Értem már, hiszen te nem mersz aludni, amikor én ébren vagyok – cukkolta Jace-t. 

– Ne örvendezz magadnak, nem félek tőled. Ezer ilyennel elbántam már, mint te, és nem jelentett nehézséget – dicsekedett Jace, de túl gyenge volt a hangja, hogy a valódi arrogancia kihallatszódjon belőle.

Simon vállat vont.

– Tényleg az apád miatt küldött el Maryse az Intézetből?

– Semmi közöd hozzá! – Jace megigazította a ruháját, majd elővette az irónját, és a szoba falán lógó kerek alakú kis tükörhöz lépett. Megpróbálta eltüntetni a harapás nyomát, de minden igyekezete ellenére az ezüstös fényű harapáslenyomat a helyén maradt. – A francba. Mindenki tudni fogja.

– Ez bizonyára szörnyen kínos neked – szórakozott Simon tovább. – Hagyni magad megharapni. Ejnye. És ami még ennél is izgalmasabb, az az, hogy szorítottál magadhoz közben. 

Az információ bizonyára új volt, mert Jace döbbent képet vágott, és szembefordult Simonnal.

– Ez baromság. Semmi ilyesmi nem történt, és nem ajánlom, hogy híreszteld, mert nem fog érdekelni Clary: tényleg kinyírlak.

Simon szájában megkeseredett a nyál. Pedig milyen szépen megvoltak, amíg Clary neve elő nem került.

– Szólni fogok Luke-nak, hogy nem maradhatok itt tovább – ígérte. – A világért sem hoználak hírbe magammal. 

Simon tudta jól, ha még élne, most vérvörös lenne az arca. A vámpírság egyik kellemes mellékhatása hogy ápol és eltakar. A szőke árnyvadász arca viszont annál vörösebb volt. 

– Nem vagy vicces – morgott Jace. – Egyszerűen ne szólj hozzám.

Másnap reggelre Jace eltűnt a szobából. Simon megérezte a jelenléte hiányát.   
A vámpírok tényleg nem alszanak, legalábbis nem abban az értelemben, mint az élők. Eltávolodnak a valóságtól, a tudatuktól, hogy hosszú pihentető sétát tegyenek az univerzumban. Ez történt vele is, és most kíváncsian nézett körül a szobában. Ahogy eszébe jutottak az előző nap eseményei, egészen melege lett. Elhatározta, hogy ahogy lemegy a nap, kimozdul Luke kis kvártélyából. Éppen ideje megszemlélni a világot új szemmel is.   
A szobában ekkor jelent meg egy nála alig fél fejjel alacsonyabb fiatal férfi. Magasan hordta az orrát, és Simon azonnal felismerte: Raphael volt az. A klánvezér.   
Raphael méltóságos kecses mozdulattal csapta össze a tenyerét, és tapsolta meg Simont. 

– Jöttem volna korábban, de nem akartam zavarni. 

– És mit akarsz? – érdeklődött Simon. – Egyáltalán hogy tudtál bejutni a zárt ajtón keresztül? És a nappali fényen keresztül?  
Raphael olyan képet vágott, mint aki csalódott, mert ugyanazt a választ már bizonyára sokszor megválaszolta sokaknak.

– Csak nem képzeled, hogy tényleg itt vagyok? Ez csak a küldött alakom. Szeretném, ha hazajönnél velem, Simon Lewis. A mieinkhez – vázolta a helyzetet villámgyorsan a vámpírvezér.   
Simon utálta a sok száz éves értelmet látni a szinte tinédzser testben, és arra gondolt, hogy már ő sem fog egy szemernyit sem öregedni. Clary, Jace, Alec, az anyja, Luke, mindenki meg fog öregedni. Csak ő nem. – Hidd el, csak jót akarok neked.

– Tényleg?

– Igen – bólintott Raphael. – Még túl fiatal vagy. Tanulnod kell, erősödnöd, meg kell ismerned az írott és íratlan törvényeinket. Vámpír vagy.

Simon nemet intett.

– Ember vagyok – mondta, és így is gondolta. – Elsősorban ember. 

Raphael hangosan csettintett a nyelvével.

– Ma még talán így érzed. De amikor feltámad a vadászösztönöd, és rájössz, mi mindenre vagy képes általa, minden meg fog változni. Nekem van időm. Ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek. Bajban vagy, és a nephilim barátod is. 

– Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kellene miattunk – hárított Simon. – Amúgy Jace nem a barátom. 

– Nahát – nevetett a vámpír. – Akkor nevezd a vacsorádnak. Milyen volt az íze? Azt mondják, aki egyszer ivott egy angyalból, soha többé nem ízlik neki más lény vére.

Simon kezdett dühbe gurulni.

– Ahelyett, hogy itt szórakoztatsz, inkább próbáld kideríteni, ki tette ezt velem – förmedt Raphaelre. 

Persze, hogy Raphael sértődötten felszívódott.  
És igen, egyvalamiben a vámpírnak igaza volt: Jace vére tökéletes volt. Tápláló és csábítóan finom. De úgy gondolta, az árnyvadász ritka pocsék természete bőven ellensúlyozza ezt a vonzó tulajdonságát, hogy továbbra is megfelelő távolságot tartsanak egymástól. 

„Rácuppantál, ez van. Ritka őrült vagy, ha azt hiszed, legközelebb, mikor meglátod őt, márpedig meg fogod, nem az fog járni a fejedben, hogyan érintkezhetnél vele.” 

A pokolba is, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a képet, ahogy szinte szárazra szlopálja a szőkét, aki tényleg hagyja magát. Brutálisan foglalkoztatta ez a kellemesen izgató gondolat.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nincs túl sok hozzáfűznivalóm, csak olvassátok el XD

Zavaros idők jártak. A Klávé méhkas módjára felbuzdult, őrültek gyülekezetének tűnt. Mindenkiben ellenséget kerestek, és tudni való dolog, hogy aki keres, az talál. Az emberek kétszer meggondolták, mit mondtak egymásnak. A félelem kezdett abnormális méreteket ölteni. Simon keveset értett az árnyvadászok világának politikájából, de elég okos volt hozzá, hogy érezze, lassan két részre szakad a társadalmuk, és ez nem jelenthet jót. 

Luke egész nap be se nézett hozzá, pedig Simon lassan úgy érezte, beleőrül az őt körülvevő csöndbe és a sötétségbe. Volt ideje elgondolkozni azon, mennyire ostoba a döntés, hogy idejött, hogy menedéket kérjen. Talán Raphael nem véletlenül utalt rá, hogy meg fogja bánni, hiszen Simon nem tartozott ide. Egyszerre még az is felötlött benne, hogy Luke pincéje olyan, mint egy kripta. El akarják feledni, itt akarják felejteni, amióta bezárkózott ide. Az idő pedig nagyon lassan telt.   
Falnak vetette a hátát, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy elhessegesse a borzalmas gondolatait. Nem, nem felejtették itt, csak mindenkinek akad jobb dolga, mint a vámpírként újjászületett Simonnal törődni. A fülében ott visszhangoztak Luke szavai is: nem te vagy az egyetlen, akivel rossz dolgok történnek. Hát persze, hogy nem. De azért Simon mégis vágyott volna egy ennél jelentősebb figyelemre. Mondjuk Claryére, aki gyermekkora óta a legfontosabb szerepet játszotta az életében, akit tűzön-vízen keresztül követett mindenhová, akit annyira szeretett, hogy hajlandó lett volna elengedni, ha úgy alakul. Pontosan arra a Claryre lett volna szüksége, aki túl elfoglalt, amióta az anyja kómában fekszik, és a világ a feje tetejére állt körülötte. A lányra, akire olyan sokáig várt, hogy végre felnyíljon a szeme, és észrevegye őt. És aki mégis előszeretettel smárol a saját testvérével, pedig semmit sem kellene testvéri szereteten túl éreznie Jace iránt. 

Simon lassan azt is megértette, hogy bár utálta Jace-t, a leginkább Claryre haragudott. Jace-től senki sem várt el megfontolt, felelős döntéseket, de Simon azért Claryről simán feltételezte, hogy ennél józanabbul gondolkozik, legalábbis két lábbal jár a földön, és nem olvad el egy szőke szépfiú mosolyától. Mégis megtörtént. Simon megborzongott, és összébb húzta magát. Valami nagyon fura dolgot érzett, akárhányszor megjelent előtte a képzeletbeli párocska szenvedélyes csókja. Nem elrohannia kellett volna, amikor rájuk nyitott, hanem odamenni és szétválasztani őket. Pontosan! Közéjük állni, Claryt elrángatni jó messzire, bezárni egy szobába és eldobni a kulcsot. Jace-t pedig a falhoz vágni, és…  
Simon megrázta a fejét. Bizsergett az ínye a szájában.   
– Basztikuli – sóhajtott fel. – Ezt fejezd be, de azonnal! 

Aznap este Clary mégis meglepetést tudott okozni, és meglátogatta Simont. A lány rémesen festett. A szeme kivörösödött és beduzzadt a sírástól, a bőre fakó és száraz lett, a haja fénytelen. Betengnek tűnt és rettentően boldogtalannak.

– Ne haragudj – rebegte, és megint lefelé görbült a szája. – Nem bírom tovább.

Simonnak szörnyű bűntudata támadt. Végül is mi volt Clary bűne? Hogy helytelenül szerette a bátyját? Hiszen pár napja azt sem tudta, hogy él egy bátyja. Akkor még csak Jace Lightwood létezett és nem Jonathan Morgenstern.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak – zokogott a lány. – Minden széthullik körülöttünk. Jace elment, és senki sem tudja, hová. Azt mondta, a saját érdekünkben titkolózik, hogy a Klávé és az Inkvizítor ne tudjon bennünket kifaggatni, de ezt nem bírom tovább elviselni.

– Mit akarnak Jace-től valójában? – kérdezte Simon, és meglepődött a saját reakciójától. Tényleg érdekelte, mi van azzal a szőke csapással?

Clary a fejét ingatta.

– Nem is értem – szipogott tovább, és megtörölte a blúza ujjában az arcát. – Azt hiszik, hogy Valentine kémje. Mert tíz éves koráig ő nevelte. És mert állítólag egyikünk sem lehet biztos benne, hogy Jace tudatában lenne annak, kit szolgál. Azt állítják, hogy Jace veszélyes, és szándékosan adta át Valentine-nak a kelyhet, de én tudom, hogy ez nem igaz! Ott voltam, Simon! Tévednek, de senki sem hisz nekem. Még Alec és Isabelle anyja sem.

Simon nem győzött csodálkozni.

– Tehát Maryse tényleg kirúgta otthonról?

– Ki. Jaj, ha láttad volna, Simon, mennyire fájt neki! – ingatta a fejét Clary. – Majdnem megszakadt a szíve. Alec és Isabelle összeveszett a szüleivel. Hangosan veszekedtek, de Maryse hajthatatlan maradt. Az inkvizítor Jace nyomába szegődött, és ha elfogják, nem tudom, mit fognak vele csinálni. Meg kell keresnünk!

– Dehogy kell – nyelt nagyot Simon. – Bízhatnál ennyire Jace-ben. Ha azt akarja, ne kövesd, akkor ne tedd. Különben meg jól van, ha ez megnyugtat. 

Clary szeme elkerekedett.

– Te találkoztál Jace-szel? – A lány megragadta Simon ingét és megrántotta. Szerencsétlen szövet felháborodva reccsent egyet a markában. – Hol és mikor? Miért nem mondtad eddig?

Simon elhúzta a száját.

– Nem tudom, kinek is mondtam volna? A négy falnak? Amúgy Luke tudott róla, ha pedig nem említette neked, biztosan jó oka volt rá. Clary, gondolkozz! Te is veszélyben vagy, és mi mindannyian féltünk.

– Itt járt? – Clary a hisztéria szélén állt, mint aki nem is hallotta Simon további mondanivalóját, és a szövegértése ledegradálódott volna egyetlen átkozott szóra: Jace, Jace, Jace. – De miért ide jött? Miért nem… miért nem… Nagyon félek, hogy ostobaságot fog csinálni. A fejébe vette, hogy elfogja a saját apját, és a Klavé elé állítja. De nem fog sikerülni, Simon. Te nem láttad, amit én, amikor az apja magával vitte, és amikor beszélt hozzá, amikor… 

– Az apátok – javította ki Simon.

– Az apánk, bár ne lenne az! Minden egyes percben ezt kívánom. Gyűlölöm, minden miatta van! – A hisztéria folytatódott. 

Clary összefüggéstelen mondatokat fűzött egymás után, amelyek java arról szólt, hogy Valentine egy szörny, és kihasználja Jace sebezhetőségét. Jace össze volt zavarodva, és nem tudta felmérni, mi a helyes és mi a helytelen. És amikor Valentine Morgenstern kedves volt vele, Jace-nek gyűlölnie kellett volna azt a barmot, de aligha volt rá képes. Ahhoz túlságosan függött az apaképtől, ami hiányzott az életéből. És ebben az egyben Clarynek igaza volt: Simon igazat adott neki. Jace elcseszett lelkének legsötétebb bugyrában a szeretetéhsége önmaga ellenségévé tehette őt bármikor, annyira szomjazta azt. Valentine valahogy összetörhette őt még gyerekként, és ennek a törésnek nyoma maradt – bárki, bármit is állított.

– És mi lenne, ha nem menekülne az Inkvizítor elől, hanem maga állna elé, és mondana el mindent, amit az apjáról tud? – vetette fel Simon a szerinte leglogikusabb kérdést.

– Maryse szerint az Inkvizítor biztos benne, hogy Jace és Valentine összejátszanak, valami sötét tervet forraltak, és azt véghez is fogják vinni. Még ha hinne is Jace ártatlanságában, akkor is bezárná, hogy Valentine ne férjen hozzá – magyarázta Clary. – Te nem láttad azt a vénasszonyt. Egyszerűen gyűlöli Jace-t.

– Nem ő az egyetlen – dörmögött Simon, de aztán csak megköszörülte a torkát, és bátorítóan megölelte a lányt. – De Jace-ről beszélünk. Ő mindig mindenből kivágja magát, nem igaz? Kérhetek tőled valamit? – simított végig Clary vörös haján, és a lányra mosolygott. – Ha végre lement a nap, szeretnék kicsit kimozdulni innét. Csak sétáljunk, üljünk ki egy kávézóba, bár kávét már nem iszom, muszáj csinálnom valamit, mert megőrülök itt. 

Forró, nyári éjszaka volt. Az utcán sokan mászkáltak, főleg fiatalok. Zene szólt a klubok nyitott ajtói mögül, a teraszok dugig teltek frissítőt szürcsölő vendégekkel. Séta közben Clary megállás nélkül beszélt. Felsorolta valamennyi félelmét a még mindig kómában fekvő anyja, és a hirtelen felbukkant félelmetes apja főszereplésével. Simon egy idő után észrevette, hogy képtelen odafigyelni a lány szavaira. Túl sok szót használt, túl színeseket, túl sok érzelemmel átitatva, míg ő egészen más dolgokat látott és érzett maga körül. Embereket: vérrel átitatva.

– Anyukád hogy van? – próbálta elterelni a figyelmét a vérről.

– Változatlanul. Ma meglátogattam, de továbbra is mélyen alszik. És tudom, hogy ez hülyén fog hangzani, de először voltam nála egyedül, és nem bírtam ki pár percnél több időt az ágya mellett tölteni. Annyira dühös vagyok rá – lassította le lépteit Clary. – A magatehetetlenségemre is. És persze, máskor ott volt Jace, meg ott voltál te, de nem várhatom el egyikkőtöktől sem, különösen most… hogy nappal te nem…

– Talán most is hiba volt kijönni a pincéből – vágott hirtelen Clary szavába. Mélyen beleszippantott a levegőbe, nem mintha szüksége lett volna az oxigénre, egyszerűen az illat minden másodperccel erősebben ingerelte, minden érzékét telítette, kezdte megőrjíteni.

– A csudába! – suttogta Clary. – Biztosan nagyon éhes lehetsz. Valamit ki kell találnunk. Luke azt mondta, szerez neked vért. És talán én is tudok szerezni. 

Csillogott a szeme, ahogy beszélt.

– Nem fogom engedni, hogy te is szenvedj. Tudom, hol szerzünk neked vért.

– Na és hol?

– Bízz bennem! Egy legvadabb álmainkat is felülmúló, élményekkel teli, extatikus estét ígérő helyen.

– Ez nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet – jelezte Simon, de addigra Clary elkezdte húzni valamerre, ő pedig elszégyellte magát. Clary törődött vele, aggódott érte. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, vajon mit szólna a lány, ha tudja, hogy Simon hogyan enyhítette legutóbb a feltámadó éhségét? 

Metróztak, aztán jó sokat gyalogoltak. Keskeny utcák tövében siettek végig, ahol még a házfalak is ontották magukból a forróságot. Sötét volt, de Simont nem zavarta annyira, mint Claryt. Gyanította, talán ez is egy kellemes mellékhatása a vámpírlétnek.  
Megtalálták a téglaépületet, ami előtt jó pár jármű parkolt. Autók, motorok. A bejárati ajtót egy fémajtó jelentette, ami csöppet sem hatott bizalom gerjesztően, és ha életükben először jöttek volna ide, Simon javasolta volna Clarynek, hogy forduljanak vissza, de már kiválóan tudta, mi fogja őket odabent fogadni. Körülnéztek a kihalt utcán, aztán beléptek az ajtón. Odabent hangos zene szólt, és bár a magas, düledező lépcső még elválasztotta őket a bulitól, Simon óvatosan megérintette Clary karját.

– Örülnék, ha mellettem maradnál, és kivételesen nem keverednénk semmilyen zűrbe.

– Magnus Bane a barátunk – akadékoskodott Clary.

– Magnus Bane egy boszorkánymester, akinek a buliján legutóbb patkányként végeztem. Most nincs kedvem hozzá. Biztos, hogy megharapnék valakit. Derítsük ki, tud-e segíteni, aztán lépjünk.

Clary bólogatott.

– Úgy lesz. 

Magnus hozta a formáját. A tetőtéri lakás tele volt táncoló és beszélgető emberekkel, de az agyrepesztő zenétől egy szót sem lehetett hallani. Egyik vendég furább volt, mint a másik. A falnál felállított alkalmi bárpult előtt a legkevésbé sem hétköznapi figurák színes italokat ittak, a szinte teljesen bútormentes helyiség közepén egy ikerpár veszettül táncolt egy bikininek is kevés ruházatban, míg a többiek körülöttük ropták. Páran alaposan megnézték őket maguknak. Simon idegesen körbepillantott, szemével a boszorkánymestert keresve, de mint kiderült, Magnushoz ugyanúgy hozzátartozott a szokásos meglepő belépője, mint Claryhez a vörös hajzuhataga.

– Milyen szerencsének köszönhetem a váratlan látogatást? – szólította meg őket egy hang a hátuk mögül, ami már csak azért is különös volt, mert a hang gazdája nem üvöltött, mégis tisztán hallották a szavait. 

Simon megpördült. Magnus Bane ciklámen színű, fényes ingben és méregzöld, szűk nadrágban feszített, a kifestett szeme miatt továbbra is egy pandamacira hasonlított. Egy nagyon magas, és alultáplált pandára. 

– Magnus – sóhajtott fel Clary megkönnyebbülve. – Beszélhetünk valahol? Fontos lenne. 

A boszorkánymester arca nem fejezett ki érzelmet. Sem azt, hogy örül nekik, sem azt, hogy nem. Simon mégis az utóbbira tippelt, miközben követték a férfit a tágas táncparketten keresztül egy hátsó szobába. Simon nem járt korábban Magnus Bane hálószobájában, és nem is vágyódott oda soha. A szivárvány színeiben pompázó kiegészítők, bútorok, függönyök és takarók között úgy érezte magát, mintha látott volna már valahol hasonlót, aztán beugrott neki, hogy mire emlékezteti ez a környezet: egy szerájra. 

– Izgalmas figura lehet a lakberendeződ – jegyezte meg. 

– Magam csináltam – válaszolt foghegyről a boszorkánymester. – Egy valamirevaló mágiát ismerő sosem engedne egy idegent a hálószobája közelébe, vámpír.

– Simon a nevem – javította ki.

– Tudom, mi a neved. – Magnus egészen kelletlen arcot vágott. – Szóval, miért jöttetek?

– Azt reméltük, tudsz nekünk segíteni – kezdett bele Clary. – Simonnak vérre lenne szüksége, és…

A boszorkánymester vállat vont.

– Miért nem keresi fel a vámpírok klánját? Miért ide jöttetek? – kérdezte.

– Eszem ágában sincs a klánhoz csatlakozni – jelentette ki sietve Simon.

Magnus végigmérte őt tetőtől talpig, majd elvigyorodott.

– De valaki etet, igaz? Akkor miért kellek én? 

Clary úgy bámult Simonra, mintha szarvai nőttek volna.

– Miről beszél? – kérdezte értetlenkedve. – Simont senki sem eteti. Még nem jöttünk rá, hogyan tudnánk ezt a dolgot egyszerűen megoldani. De valahol a te felelősséged is, hogy ez történt vele.

Magnus Bane viszont nem akart emlékezni, sem párhuzamot vonni Clary állítása, és a nem is olyan régmúltban történt patkányos affér közé.

– A legapróbb mértékben sem tudjátok rám kenni a dolgot – hárított. – A barátod ma is halandó mondén lenne, ha nem kóricál elhagyatott utcákban nephilim szaggal a ruháján és a bőrén. Azért támadták meg, mert magához vonzotta a vérszívókat. Nem az én problémám. 

Simon végre hallott valami meglepőt is az este folyamán.

– Ez komoly? – kérdezte, és keserű vidámságot érzett. – Be akarod nekem magyarázni, hogy azért támadtak rám, mert azt hitték, árnyvadász vagyok?

– Nem – forgatta a szemét a boszorkánymester. – Azt mondtam, érezték rajtad a szagukat. Szerintem jó mókának tartották, hogy egy mondén barátjukkal elszórakozzanak. Örülj neki, hogy nem emlékszel, mit csináltak veled, és megúsztad ennyivel.

– Vámpír vagyok – mutatott rá a lényegre Simon. – Nem mondhatnám, hogy bármit is megúsztam volna.

– Hát ez van – tárta szét kezét Bane. – A napfénytől való óvakodáson és az örökös éhségen kívül sok teljes életet élő, boldog vérszívót ismerek. Az öröklétet nem adják ingyen.

Simon igazán nem szokott káromkodni, de most elhagyta a száját egy vaskosabb példány.

– Szerintem, mennünk kellene, Clary! – fogta meg a lány karját, hogy távozásra biztassa. – Nem fog segíteni.

Clary elsápadt, és bűntudattal telt pillantással nézett fel Simonra. A boszorkánymester megköszörülte a torkát, és mérgesen csettintett nyelvével.

– Annyira utálom ezt – sopánkodott. – Jól van, maradjatok itt. Megnézem, mi van a raktáron, de előre szólok, ebből nem csinálunk rendszert. Hozok valamit és távoztok. Nem akarok balhét. A Klávé mindenkinek a nyakára jár, és az sem túl biztató, hogy egy klánon kívüli vámpírt fogadok az otthonomban.

– Régen nem foglalkoztál azzal, mit gondol a Klávé – jegyezte meg Clary.

– Régen nem akartak meggyanúsítani azzal, hogy Valentine Morgenstern kölkét bújtatom.

Látni kellett Clary arcát, ahogy felragyogott, ahogy a boszorkánymester megemlítette Jace-t. Mintha kicserélték volna.

– Tudsz róla valamit? Találkoztál vele? – sorozta meg a kérdéseivel Magnust.

A férfi kurta választ adott:

– Nem. 

Ha hazudott is, Clarynek nem volt ideje kideríteni, mert Magnus azonnal felszívódott, és magára hagyta őket. Simon szerint a boszorkánymester félt. Bár sosem tűnt gyávának, először gondolt arra, hogy ha Brooklyn Fő Boszorkánymestere úgy érzi, oka van az óvatosságra, akkor az nem holmi időtálló sznobizmus.   
Amikor pedig Magnus Bane visszatért egy zacskó vérrel a kezében, csak ennyit fűzött hozzá a dologhoz:

– Azért, ha találkoztok vele – mondta, és érdekes módon nem Claryre nézett közben, hanem Simonra –, mondjátok meg neki, hogy meg tudtam szerezni, amit kért. 

Simon megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Miről van szó? 

A boszorkánymester grimaszolt, és kényeskedő kisgyerek módjára intet a levegőbe:

– Fiús dolgok, cicám. Jace tudni fogja, miről van szó.

Simonnak az jutott eszébe, hogy érdekes, de amikor Jace kér valamit mástól, azt rendszeresen megkapja, és ez idegesítő gondolat volt. Neki még egy zacskó vérért is szócsatát kellett vívnia.

– Ne itt idd meg, ha kérhetlek. A perzsaszőnyegem drága, és száz év alatt se tudnád törleszteni az árát – tette hozzá búcsúzóul Bane. – Ja igen, és üdvözlöm a szép szeműt!

Már elhagyták az épületet, amikor Simon meg merte kérdezni Clarytől.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy Magnusnak tetszik Isabelle?

– Mert nem tetszik neki – válaszolt a lány. – Naiv vagy, Simon. Magnusnak Alec tetszik.

Simon majdnem megfulladt a friss levegőtől, pedig sem prűdnek, sem vaskalaposnak nem tartotta magát.

– És Alec? Neki is tetszenek a fiúk? – kérdezte. 

Clary erre olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek kidurrant a zsebében egy festékpatron. Kifejezetten ingerültnek látszott.

– Nem az én dolgom – mondta elvörösödve.

Egészen későre járt az idő, mire Simon hazajutott Luke pincéjébe. Előtte még hazakísérte Claryt az Intézmény kapujáig, de mióta vámpír volt, oda már nem léphetett be, és valójában nagy kedvet sem érzett hozzá. Kicsit dühítette a tény, hogy a Lightwood család békésen éli tovább az életét, miután úgy vágták ki a családból a fogadott fiúkat holmi feltételezések miatt, mint egy macskát a hóra. És bár értette, és örült neki, hogy az Intézmény védelmét élvezve Clary továbbra is biztonságban van, akkor is álszentségnek tartotta ezt a megoldást Maryse részéről. Persze, a Klávé olyan volt, mint egy vad kutya, ha Valentine neve szóba került, és a nő is a saját gyermekeit védte, de Simon kicsit úgy érezte, jóval több minden játszik fontos szerepet itt a háttérben, mint amennyit az orrukra kötnek. 

Nem akart visszaélni Luke vendégszeretetével, de amikor a zacskó vérre nézett, felfordult a gyomra nem létező tartalma. Jó ideig azzal vacillált, milyen módon fogyassza el. Átkotorta Luke konyháját, végül egy poharat és egy tányért is magával vitt a pincébe. Először úgy gondolta, megeszi, mint egy tányér paradicsomlevest, de amikor beleöntötte a tányérba a sűrű vért, és megérezte a szagát, megint rosszul lett. Ez a vér gusztustalanul nézett ki. A torka görcsbe rándult, és nyelni sem bírt, amikor belekanalazott. Hideg volt, meglehetősen sűrű, és olyan… élettelen.   
– Ne légy mulya! – szidta magát ingerülten. Fogta és nagy nehezen áttöltötte a vért a tányérból a pohárba. Úgy tervezte, egy hajtásra megissza, és gyorsan elfelejti az egészet. Ha mások képesek erre, akkor ő is. 

Becsukta a szemét, és a szájához emelte a poharat. Semmi. Sem ingert, sem étvágyat nem érzett. Belekortyolt a vérbe. Olyan volt, mintha szinte szilárd ételt próbálna lenyelni. Nem vészes – döntötte el, majd hátrahajtotta a fejét, és megitta az egészet.   
Nem érzett extázist. Valami mást viszont igen: ahogy elért a vér a gyomrába, a korábbi éhséget kellemetlen émelygés váltotta fel. Hamarosan a mellkasában, a végtagjaiban is gyengeséget érzett, és a kellemetlen, fojtó undor a torkáig kúszott.  
Az első gondolata az volt, hogy az az átkozott boszorkánymester megmérgezte. Persze, ő megmondta Clarynek, hogy nem szabadna mindenkiben vakon megbízniuk, de a lány, amióta az árnyvilághoz tartozott, azt hitte, mindent jobban tud Simonnál.   
Rosszul lett. Megbotlott a saját lábában, miközben a mosdó felé araszolt. A szeme előtt többször is elsötétedett minden, a hányinger egy csapásra elviselhetetlenné nőtt. Az utolsó pillanatban bukott le a vécécsésze elé, és adta ki magából a nehezen megszerzett vért. Mindene remegett, és az okádása fuldokló halálhörgésre emlékeztetett. 

Nem érezte meg az idegen jelenlétet, ahhoz túlságosan el volt foglalva a saját kínlódásával, de amikor a homlokára egy forró tenyér simult, hátrahőkölt, és majdnem előbb csapott, mint gondolkodott. Hunyorogva meredt a sötétben kirajzolódó alakra. Jace volt az. Az arcát kutatta, és mérgesnek tűnt.

– Úgy döntöttél, hogy a vécébe fojtod magad? – kérdezte a szőke árnyvadász. – A helyedben én is végiggondolnám az öngyilkosság lehetőségét, de valami puccosabb helyen.

Simon még mindig rosszul volt, de elnevette magát. Hát persze: Jace, az ő angyali humorával.

– Mondhatnám, hogy örülök, hogy látlak, de hazudni csúnya dolog – vágott vissza. – Szállj le rólam, egyedül szeretek rókázni. 

Csak most döbbent rá, hogy nem nyújthat épületes látványt. A fehér pólója tiszta vér volt, az arcára is került belőle jócskán, és úgy érezte, a szervezete önmaga ellen fordult. Feltápászkodott, hogy megmosakodjon, és közben majdnem megkérdezte Jace-től, hogy hol járt egész nap, de az utolsó pillanatban kapcsolt. Más sem hiányzik, minthogy az árnyvadász még azzal is szívassa, hogy Simont érdekli, mi van vele. 

Miután visszatért a pinceszobába, Jace-t derékig a hűtőszekrénybe hajolva találta. Csak nem képzelte, hogy lel benne ételt? Az volt a baj, hogy Simon maga is rettenetes éhséget érzett, amikor a neki háttal álló fiúra nézett, és megint érezte a bizsergést a szemfogaiban. Ennél megalázóbb dolgot abban a pillanatban elképzelni sem tudott. Miért van ilyen kibaszott édes illata?

– Meddig szándékozol még itt dekkolni? – kérdezte ingerülten a szőkétől. – Azt hittem, mára már egy ötcsillagos luxuslakás kényelmét élvezed. Egyáltalán látott valaki bejönni?

Jace hátrafordult és becsapta az ürességtől kongó hűtőszekrény ajtaját.

– Hajnali egy van, és senki sem látott – közölte. – Nem vagyok béna, és veled ellentétben tudok magamra vigyázni.

Na persze – húzta el a száját Simon. – Annyira tudsz magadra vigyázni, hogy a fél Klávé és az Inkvizítor is téged keres. Nagyon ésszerű.

Jace végignézett Simon viharvert öltözékén.

– Mitől dobtad ki a taccsot? – kérdezte, és odament az asztalhoz. Felemelte a véres zacskót, és elolvasta a hátulján található címkét. – Disznóvér? Honnan szerezted?

Simonnak elkerekedett a szeme. Megint hányingere támadt. Az az átkozott boszorkánymester egy szóval sem említette, hogy miféle vért tartalmaz a zacskó.

– Magnus Bane-től kaptam – nyögte ki. – Ma elmentünk hozzá Claryvel.

A lány nevének hallatán Jace felkapta a fejét. 

– Claryvel? – kérdezte, és a fiú eddig hanyag testtartása megfeszült. Még a hangja is megváltozott, ahogy kiejtette a lány nevét. – Hogy van?

Simon belefújt a levegőbe.

– Talán kérdezd meg tőle. Gondolom, a telefonod még megvan?! – Lehetetlenül idegesítette ez a násztánc, amit ezek ketten levágtak egymás körül. – Aggódik, és sokat sír. Mellesleg Magnus azt üzeni, megszerezte, amit kértél tőle. Azt mondta, mondjam meg neked. Elárulnád, hogy honnan az Ist… - Simonnak torkán akadt a szó.

Jace szépen kirajzolódó érzelmei egyszerre eltűntek az arcáról. Visszatért a megszokott undok arroganciája.

– Ha Isten nevével már hiába próbálkozol, miért nem használsz valami olyan szót, ami jobban illik hozzád? – kérdezte gúnyosan. 

– Honnan tudja a boszorkánymester, hogy hamarabb fogok veled találkozni, mint bárki más? – ismételte meg a kibukó kérdését Simon Isten nevét kihagyva a mondatból.

Jace hanyagul vállat vont. Ez az „én túl jó vagyok ahhoz, hogy bármi miatt is aggódjak” stílus valószínűleg úgy beette magát a gesztusaiba, hogy ha akarta volna, se tudja levetkőzni. Simon szájában meg már megint túl erős volt a nyálképződés, ahogy végignézte, Jace hogyan ül le az asztalhoz, és pakolja fel rá a hosszú lábait.

– Semmi közöd hozzá, mondén, de Magnus lóg nekem, és próbál törleszteni. Szerzett nekem egy járgányt. Le fogok lépni a városból.

Mindezt volt képe olyan színtelenül előadni, mintha csak az időjárásról csacsogna. Simon kimeresztette a szemét.

– És mi lesz Claryvel? – kérdezte.

– Mi lenne Claryvel? Jó helyen van, biztonságban, és amíg nem keresi a bajt, minden rendben lesz vele. Sok elintéznivalóm van, neked meg örülnöd kéne, hogy végre ráhajthatsz, míg én kikerülök a képből.

Ezt a pofátlanság még Simonnál is kiverte a biztosítékot. 

– Először is – sétált oda Jace elé, karba tett kézzel –, nem vagyok többé mondén, ha nem tűnt volna fel. Másodszor is, arra gondolok, hogy te félsz tőlem, ezért érzed kötelességednek, hogy ilyen tapló legyél. 

Jace mulatságosan nézett fel rá.

– Én? Tőled? Tényleg romlott volt az a vér, VÁMPÍR, ha ilyen szamárság kicsúszott a ronda szádon! – Állta Simon pillantását. Feszülten bámult rá, a pólója alól a nyakán kikandikált az egyik rúna vonala, ahogy a karjai is tele voltak velük. Simon mégis csak egyetlen heget nézett, azt, amit ő ejtett rajta, és ami véleménye szerint nagyon jó helyen volt ott, ahol volt.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy bajod van a számmal, tegnap este jól megvoltunk – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Simon.

Jace arcáról viharos sebességgel tűnt el a gúny, és csak az éles pillantása maradt.

– Tudom, hogy éhes vagy, VÁMPÍR – mondta ki undorral a szót –, de felejtsd el, hogy etetni foglak.

– Tudom, hogy azt gondolod, ellenállhatatlan vagy, de én csak egy elkényeztetett kis pszichopatát látok, akinek nem volt része meleg családi fészekben, ezért úgy gyűri le a frusztrációját, hogy sorra legyilkol mindenkit, akit a Klávéban üldögélő bácsik megengednek neki!

Ezt nem kellett volna – Simon tudta jól, és azt is, hogy a tűzzel játszik –, de egyszerűen képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek. Nem tudta, mikor kezdődött, tényleg nem értette, mi történik vele, mióta érzi életbevágóan fontosnak, hogy kihozza a sodrából a másikat, hogy az elszenvedett sérelmei mellett úgy törlesszen Jace-nek, hogy azt ő is élvezi. Azt sem tudta, hogy Jace mennyire mérte fel az előző este erőviszonyait, és felfogta-e, ha nekitámad, nagy valószínűséggel kemény harc néz ki közöttük, és azzal sem volt tisztában, ha közvetlen közelről érzi a másikat, ellen tud-e állni az egyre növekvő vágynak, hogy belemélyessze a fogait. Az utolsó gondolattól maga Simon is elképedt: nem lehet ennyire ráizgulva pont az árnyvadász vérére. Aztán mielőtt Jace megmozdult volna, hangos dörrenést hallottak a pincébe vezető lépcső irányából. Simon a zaj irányába fordult. Jace olyan fürgén termett lábon, mint aki maga is nélkülöz bármilyen emberi vonást.

– A fürdőbe – sziszegte az árnyvadász, és miután Simon nem moccant, megragadta a karját és magával rángatta. 

Valaki betört Luke házába. Mindketten biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem a házigazda ver ekkora zajt, és Simon már érezte is az idegen jelenlét szagát. Bezárkóztak a szűk ajtó mögötti pince mosdójába. Jace odahúzta a mosdó melletti szekrény az ajtó elé, majd szabályosa betolta Simont kopott fürdőkád mellett álló méretes víztartály mögé. Ketten pont elfértek, bár nagyon szorosan. Simon szája pont a szőke árnyvadász nyaka magasságához került, és a testében kellemes feszültséggel teli gyengeséget érzett a közelségétől. Ezt nagyon nem lett volna szabad. Nem tudta, hány másodpercet bír így ki: a francba is, Jace úgy hatott rá, mint valami átkozott drog. És jól tette volna, ha nem fészkelődik. Sajnos mindez a probléma csúcsa volt ahhoz képest, hogy egyszer csak meghallották odakintről a nem várt vendégeiket.

– Számítottak rá, hogy jövünk? – kérdezte egy mély, öblös férfihang. – Mi ez? Vér? Újabban a nephilim kölykök vért isznak?

– Ez nem az övé – hallottak meg egy női hangot is. – Valószínűleg vele van a vérszívó. Lám, mégis csak akad, aki bújtassa, de ezt mindannyian megkeserülik.

Jace még jobban fészkelődni kezdett, majd előre lépett a fürdőszoba ajtajához. Simon már azt hitte, fel akarja magát adni, de a fiú csak az irónját vette elő a zsebéből, és sajátos négyzetet rajzolt vele az ajtó lapjára. Azon a helyen az ajtó anyaga áttetszővé vált. Jace hátra pillantott, és a mutatóujját a szájához emelve jelzett Simonnak, hogy maradjon csöndben. Aztán kinézett a résen, és Simon szinte érezte, ahogy Jace ereiben megfagy az a drága vére. 

Ezután minden nagyon gyorsan törtét. Jace megfordult, és egy puha mozdulattal, akárcsak egy macska, bemászott a kádba, a fölötte húzódó ablakot halkan kinyitotta. Intett Simonnak, majd a szájával némán formázta a szavakat: EL KELL TŰNNÜNK, EZEK NEM FOGNAK LELÉPNI ZSÁKMÁNY NÉLKÜL.   
Simonnak fogalma sem volt, mit láthatott Jace odakint, de abban a pillanatban nem maradt vitázásra idő. Akárkik is a látogatóik, Jace nagyon nem akart velük találkozni, és ezek szerint neki sem volt ajánlott. Tényleg körözött bűnözők lettek? Hiszen nem is tettek semmit.

Nehéz volt átpréselni magukat azon a szűk ablakon. Jace ugyan meglepően hajlékony volt, és elég vékony, hogy könnyedén megtegye, Simon már komolyabban megküzdött a helyzettel. Úgy érezte felhorzsolja a vállát és a hasát a durvára faragott fafelület, de amikor meghallotta, hogy odabent rájuk akarják törni az ajtót, inkább azzal törődött, hogy minél hamarabb a szabadba legyen.  
Ahogy földet ért, megrándult a bokája. Szerencsére a fájdalom hamar alábbhagyott.

– Ezt nem csinálom – szólt ingerülten az utcát kémlelő árnyvadászhoz. – Hamarosan felkel a nap!

– Inkább itt maradsz, és hagyod, hogy elkapjanak? – kérdezte Jace. – Gyerünk, találunk valahol fedezéket. Luke már nem tud elrejteni, valahogy rájöttek, hogy itt vagyunk.

– De én miért? – sipította Simon, de válasz helyett csak Jace távolodó hátát kapta. 

 

Gyorsan mozogtak, futva tették meg a következő jó másfél mérföldet. És Simonnak fogalma sem volt, hová tartanak, majd egyszer csak felismerte az egyik utcát, és megállította Jace-t.

– Tudom, hová megyünk. Ott biztosan nem fognak keresni.

Nem volt hajlandó az utcákat róni. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy otthon, a családi házukban nem fogják őket keresni.   
Két utcát kerültek a fehér kerítéses, zöld gyepes kertvárosi kerületben, és a hátsó bejáraton osontak be Simonék házába. Az anyja éjjeli műszakos lehetett, mert a hálószoba ajtaja nyitva állt, és teljes volt a csönd. 

– Arra! Fel, az emeletre – navigálta Jace-t a lépcső irányába. Annyira ideges volt, hogy már az sem izgatta, hogy Jace-től bármikor kitelt egy csípős megjegyzés a szobájára. 

Simon magukra zárta az ajtót, majd behúzta a sötétítő függönyöket az ablakon. Mikor hátra fordult, Jace már az ágyán ült, és a kezében forgatta a Rubik-kockáját.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte rácsodálkozva, mint egy kisgyerek.

Simon megmutatta neki, hogy mi, de aztán le is tette az íróasztalára a kockát.

– Áruld el végre, kik voltak ezek? És normális választ kérek, mert eszem ágában nem volt hazajönni az anyámhoz, most mégis itt szobrozok! – kérdezte alig türtőztetve magát. Jace egyszerűen nem illett a szobájába. És ha már itt tartott, ő maga sem. Bűzlött a vértől, és fogalma sem volt, mit mondana az anyjának, ha véletlenül hazatoppanna.

Jace épp újabb játékot fedezett fel magának, és válasz helyett pont megfejteni igyekezett, hogy a Star Wars űrsiklója micsoda.

– Neked nem mondták, hogy nem illik más holmiját engedély nélkül piszkálni? – förmedt rá Simon.

– Ez valami fegyver? – érdeklődött az árnyvadász, és a füléhez emelte a játékot, alaposan meg is rázta, de nem csörgött benne semmi.

– Az egy modell, add ide, tönkreteszed! – sziszegett Simon, és az űrsiklót is kikapta a kezéből. – Egy filmből. Repül, tudod? Ezeket a hajókat használták a neimoidiai elöljárók, hogy leszálljanak a Naboon, miután megszállták a bolygót… – Majd miután látta, hogy Jace-nek fogalma sincs, miről beszél, feladta. – Mindegy! Nem érted? Nem maradhatunk itt! Legalább mondd azt, hogy van terved!

– Van tervem – pislantott fel Jace a lehetetlen aranyszínű szemével. Simon csak most döbbent rá, hogy a másik milyen fáradtnak tűnik. Sötét karika húzódott a szeme alatt, és egészen sápadt volt az arca. – Anyádnak nem mondtad el, mi történt veled?

Simon kínjában nevetett.

– Nem is tudom! Eszembe jutott, hogy el kéne. Csak valahogy nehezemre esett elkezdeni. Hogy kellett volna előadnom, hogy meghaltam egy holdvilágos éjszakán, aztán eltemettek, és kikapartam magam a földből, hogy ezután csak vért igyak és minden kibaszott ember láttán ugyanaz jusson az eszembe: milyen lehet megkóstolni?

Jace komolyan nézett rá.

– Ne aggódj, nem fogod bántani az édesanyádat – mondta elszántan, szemernyi gúny, gonoszkodás nélkül, mint valami filmhős, aki meg akarja menteni a világot. És az a bizonyos világ, most Simon Lewis volt.

Simon tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal. Ha mindez nem lett volna elég, Jace ezek után még fel is állt, és ünnepélyesen odatolta elé a bal karját. Félreérthető mozdulat volt, de Simon hamar megértette, hogy az árnyvadász kivételesen nem az idegein kíván zongorázni.

– Igyál, essünk túl rajta! De ne annyit, mint legutóbb, és ha azt mondom, elég, akkor legyen elég. A szervezetemnek legalább hetvenkét óra szükséges, hogy regenerálódjon, és a legutóbbi etetésed óta sem telt el annyi, szóval gyorsan csináld, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

Simon úgy meredt a rúnákkal teli karra, mint aki nem hisz a szemének. Nagyot nyelt. Itt álltak Jace-szel a saját szobájában, és a nephilim épp felajánlotta neki a vérét. Önszántából. Ez az egész hihetetlen volt. És mi lesz ezek után? Ketten a világ ellen? Pont vele, akit a legszívesebben megfojtott volna dühében? A kisördög a fejében kuncogva javította ki az utóbbi állítást: – Nem pont megfojtani akarod. Ne dilemmázz, mindenki tudja, amit önként adnak, el kell fogadni. Majd megpusztulsz a véréért, és erősnek kell maradnod. Magadért elsősorban. És talán kicsit a kiállhatatlanul utálatos donorod kedvéért is. 

– Mielőtt… - Simon úgy érezte, szétrobban az agya. Remegett a keze, amikor megemelte, és megfogta Jace csuklóját. – Mielőtt megteszem, tudnod kell, hogy amit a pincében mondtam…

Jace oldalra billentette a fejét, és felszusszant:

– A lelkizős részt inkább kihagynám, ha nem bánod. Így is rém hülyén festünk.

Igaza volt. Jace bőre alatt lüktetett az élet, Simon hallotta a szívverését, a pulzusát, tapintotta a forróságot, ami a jéghideg ujjaival újra elhitette, hogy ő maga is élő. Hirtelen harapott. Nem tudta, hogyan kellene úgy csinálni, hogy kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon a másiknak, és az éhség meg az ösztön megtette a hatását. Kikapcsolt az agya. Csak azt a mennyei örömöt engedte be a tudatába, amit az első korty után érzett. A szervezete ujjongott, a karjaiba visszatért az erő, a boldogság átszáguldott rajta újra és újra. Hörögni támadt kedve és még többet kívánt: érinteni akart, szorítani, inni belőle még és még. Nyelt, és mélyebbre csúsztatta a fogait a másik húsában.  
Az egész nem tarthatott tovább néhány percnél, de amikor Simon újra képes volt gondolkodni, és kényszerítette magát, hogy elengedje Jace-t, az ágyon térdepelt a fiú felett. Jace áthatóan bámult rá, miközben vércseppek potyogtak a felsőjére Simon szájából. Simon jobb kezével még mindig az árnyvadász szabad karját szorította le a párnára, és az ujjlenyomatai ott maradtak a fiú csuklóján. Ráadásul Jace nyakán is megjelent egy vértől maszatos, liluló folt, ami korábban biztosan nem volt ott.   
Elengedte az árnyvadászt, és mély sóhajjal leereszkedett mellé az ágyra. A világ hirtelen visszaállt a normális kerékvágásba. Már nem érezte magát mérhetetlenül dühösnek. Jace vére gyógyír volt minden fájdalmára. Hallgattak, aztán Jace felállt, és lassan elővette az irónját, hogy begyógyítsa a sebet a karján. Simon félszemmel látta, hogy jóval tovább tart neki, mint legutóbb. A válla is megereszkedett közben, és amikor felállt az ágyról, mintha megszédült volna.

– Miért csinálod ezt? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést Simon.

Jace nem nézett rá, csak megvonta a vállát.

– Azt hiszem, Clarynek fontos, hogy ne essen bajod – válaszolt. 

Hát persze, így minden világos – gondolta Simon. Jace Clarynek törleszt, amiért beleszeretett, amiért kiderült, hogy a világ legnagyobb hibáját követték el, amiért nem lehet mellette, amiért kiderült, hogy a testvére. Ez az egész valamiért kiborította Simont. Mert Clary sosem fogja megtudni, hogy Jace a saját vérével fizet. És mert ebben nem az volt a durva, hogy a vérével, hanem az, hogy egy utált ellenségéért tette, aki vámpírként az árnyvadászok szemében csak szemétnek számít.

– A szekrényben találsz egy tiszta fekete pólót – jelezte Simon szárazon. – A fürdőszoba balra van a folyosón. 

Jace mondén cuccban is úgy festett, mint egy túlvilági jelenés. Nem sok köze volt az emberiséghez, a külseje és némelyik mozdulata ezt erősen kihangsúlyozta, de amikor visszatért a fürdőből nedves hajjal, és Simon fekete „Az én vámpíromnak a legnagyobb!” feliratú pólójában, ami tökéletesen simult a felsőtestére, Simon rájött, hogy a gonosz kis tréfája a ruhaneművel nem sült el fényesen. Elég volt azt a kurta mosolyt látnia, ami mellé ravasz pillantás párosult. Jace ledőlt az ágyra, és a könyökére támaszkodva nézett Simonra.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen vastag a humorod – pislogott rá.

– Látom, tetszik – jegyezte meg Simon. Elvégre a legjobb védekezés a támadás, a megelőző hadművelet meg egyenesen kötelező. – Hozzá illő alsót is tudtam volna kölcsönözni.

– Őszinte hála tölti el a szívemet a gondoskodásod láttán – válaszolt Jace a legcsípősebb beszólásaihoz fenntartott hangján. – De megkérhetlek, hogy egy kicsit lassítsunk? Szeretem a fokozatosságot, és az alsód már túl sok mindeneddel érintkezett ahhoz, hogy most velem is megtegye.

Aztán nagyot rántott a takarón, kis híján Simont is a földre lökve a mozdulattal.

– Te most aludni akarsz? – kérdezte Simon meglepődve. – Azt mondtad, van terved! Nem maradhatunk itt.

– Van tervem – ásított Jace. – De hajnali három múlt. Simon, légy úriember, ez a minimum, hogy hagysz egy kicsit aludni, miután kielégítettem a mérhetetlen étvágyadat.

– De mi lesz, ha hazajön anyám?

– Akkor majd jól bemutatsz annak a drága asszonynak, aki ilyen derék fiút hozott a világra, és végre bevallhatod neki, milyen rettenetesen boldoggá teszlek, meg mennyire odavagy értem.

– Hogy mi? – Simon azt hitte, menten megpukkad. Nyitotta a száját, hogy elküldje a pokolba a másikat, de Jace félig már aludt.

– Különben is, veled ellentétben más létformáknak szüksége van az alvásra. És Magnust sem ugraszthatom ki az ágyból ilyenkor. Lazíts! 

Simonnak még egy sor ellenvetése lett volna ezzel kapcsolatban. Például, hogy ő nappal nem képes közlekedni. Aztán elmagyarázta volna Jace-nek, hogy hová dugja fel a tréfáit, de egy alvó Jace-szel nehéz vitatkozni. 

– Egy pöcs vagy! – közölte halkan az árnyvadásszal, aki máris édesdeden szuszogott mellette. Ennyit arról, hogy fél mellette elaludni. Ez egészen lehervasztotta Simon egóját.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon továbbra is úgy gondolta, hogy a vámpírok nem alusznak, és nem álmodnak. Ezért nem értette, hogy mi az a különös látomás, ami nyitott szemmel kísértette, és ami miatt újra embernek hitte magát. Fájdalmat érzett, és dobogott a szíve. Egy magas, kupolás teremben térdelt, aminek a falait szentségtelen freskók díszítették. Simon látta az anyját, Claryt és Isabelle-t. Mindhárman egy-egy mennyezetről lecsüngő kalitkába voltak zárva. Clary sikoltozva kiabált, míg Simon anyja talán már nem is élt. Isabelle üveges tekintettel meredt a terem sarka felé, ahol Alec feküdt a földön vérbe fagyva.   
Simon lenézett a kezére. Mindene vérben úszott, és csak most fedezte fel, hogy körülötte kicsavart testű halottak feküdnek mindenfelé, átharapott torokkal. Átkozottul mocskos volt az egész, de valamiért nem zavarta.

– Ez egy templom? – kérdezte hangosan, mintha ez lenne a legnagyobb problémája az adott helyzetben, majd hunyorogni kezdett, mert a szemébe sütött a Nap. Érezte a melegét a bőrén, és kinyújtotta a karját, hogy még többet kapjon belőle. Mosolygott… 

– Simon… - suttogták a falak visszhangot verve. – Simon!

A templom fekete kőből faragott oltárán feküdt valaki, és őt nézte. Furcsa kontrasztot nyújtott a fehér bőre a sötét lapon. Még élt, és a tudattól Simon szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni. A test fölött egy magas, szőke, széles vállú férfi állt, egy tőrt tartott a kezében, készen lecsapni…

– SIMON!

A templom eltűnt, ahogy a rácsos kalitkák, és az oltár is. Simon kinyitotta a szemét, és a halálra vált arcú Jace-szel nézett farkasszemet. A saját szobájában feküdt az ágyán, és a szőke árnyvadász a pólójánál fogva rángatta.  
Simon hirtelen ült fel az ágyon, és Jace vagy egy métert hátrált tőle. És ahogy ránézett, atya ég…

– Mi van? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.

– Elaludtunk. Simon, reggel van! – magyarázta a másik, és Simon már készült ráordítani, hogy fogja be, tudja magától is, de hasogat a feje a hangjától, amikor észrevette a Nap fénysugarát az ágyon, a testén, a szobában mindenhol. A halvány aranyszín mindent megfestett, még Jace-t is, ahogy a fényárban állt nagyon szőkén és nagyon ijedten. Ez nem lehetséges! Napfény! A látványtól Simon úgy megrémült, hogy menekülőre akarta fogni, és felugrott. Szerencsétlenségére belegabalyodott az ágytakaróba, és a földre zuhant.

Tompán koppant a padlón, és felnyögött. Összeszorította a szemét és az öklét. A fájdalmat kereste, amit bizonyára minden vámpírnak éreznie kell, mielőtt szénné ég. A kibírhatatlan kínt, ami immár utolsó emléke marad a földi – akármilyen béna, de tudatos – létének. Pont elég filmet látott halálsikolyok között vergődő vámpírok haláltusájáról: Penge, Dracula, Underworld, Alkonyattól pirkadatig… Nem, nem! Az utóbbi csak vicces volt, nem szörnyű.  
Nem értette, miért ordít fel, és rúgkapál, amíg Jace tenyere istentelen nagyot nem csattant az arcán. 

– Higgadj le! Még élsz! Nem kellene, de kutya bajod!

Simon lemerevedett. Neszt hallottak a folyosóról.

– Simon? Simon, kisfiam, te vagy az? Mikor jöttél haza? Legutóbb még azt mondtad a telefonban, hogy csak jövő hétre várjalak! Simon? Kinyitnád az ajtót? Mi ez a zaj? Van nálad valaki?

Ez az anyja volt. Simonnak már nemcsak a napfénnyel akadt problémája, ami valamilyen nyakatekert és bizonyára tudományosan is meghatározható okból nem égette porrá, de azzal is, hogy ismerve az anyját, ezt most nem ússza meg szembesítés nélkül. 

– Simon, valami baj van? – kiáltotta az asszony kintről, és újra bekopogott. 

Jace felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá, mint aki csúfondárosan ugyanazt kérdezi: – Igen, Simon, valami baj van? 

Volt hát! Nem is kevés. Simon először is a ruhás szekrény felé intett, majd még egyszer, mert az árnyvadász nem moccant a helyéről.

– Mássz már be! – sipította dühösen.

– Ugye, most csak viccelsz? – kérdezte Jace.

– Mássz be a szekrénybe!

– Nem mászom be a szekrényedbe! Senki sem mászik semmilyen szekrénybe!

Simon túlságosan zaklatott volt, hogy érdemi vitát nyisson, Jace meg túlságosan öntörvényű, hogy pontosan a kérése ellenkezőjét tegye. Azt, amitől Simon a napfényen kívül a leginkább félt. A dögje odament az ajtóhoz, kinyitotta, és a legsugárzóbb mosolyával köszönt oda Simon anyjának.

– Jó reggelt, asszonyom – köszönt illedelmesen, majd félig hátra fordulva Simonra sandított. – Biztosíthatom, hogy a fia jól van, mindössze olyan gyorsan igyekezett Önt üdvözölni, hogy véletlenül az ülőgumóira pottyant. A nevem Jace Wayland. A fia osztálytársa vagyok, a jelenlegi legközelebbi hímnemű barátja, és remélem, nem okoz gondot, hogy itt maradtam Simyvel éjszakára.

Simyvel? 

Elaine Lewis tátott szájjal meredt Jace-re, lassan végigmérte, aztán elejtette a kezében tartott barna színű kávéscsészét.   
Simon legszívesebben lemarta volna az arcáról a bőrt. 

– Ilyen tényleg nincs – szuszogta, miközben feltápászkodott a földről. Sajnos túl élénken élt emlékezetében a kép, amikor az anyja egy időben módszeresen ottfelejtette a konyhában, a szobában, a fürdőben a magazinújságokat, amelyek arról cikkeztek, hogyan kellene egy tinédzsernek színt vallania otthon a szokványostól eltérő nemi orientációját illetőleg. Az anyja valamiért pár hónapja a fejébe vette, hogy Simon meleg. És bár ő többször próbált hasonlóan „eredeti” módon utalni az ellenkezőjére, néhány hasonlóan elöl felejtett hetero-pornó DVD-vel és Playboy újsággal, az anyja ezeket a jeleket egyáltalán nem fogta. Ellenben szívesen érintett reggelizés közben olyan témákat, mint például: „a melegek mind nagyon tehetséges zenészek, és a legjobb férfi színészek többsége is homoszexuális”. Vagy hogy: „ a palackorrú és kardszárnyú delfinek között milyen természetesnek számít a homoszexuális kapcsolat”. Simon ilyenkor csak nagyokat hallgatott, és abban reménykedett, nem kell lefizetnie egyetlen lányt sem, hogy feljöjjön hozzá, és végre az anyja képébe vághassa, milyen orbitálisan hatalmasat tévedett gyermeke nemi érdeklődésével kapcsolatban. 

Mire Simon összeszedte magát, és lement az anyja és Jace után a konyhába, kezdett hozzászokni a hunyorgáshoz. Mi tagadás, az utóbbi napok sötétsége után bántotta a szemét a napfény, és annyira össze volt zavarodva, hogy a vámpírok éles látása miatt még a szemüvege hiányáról is megfeledkezett. Nem úgy az anyja, aki a tűzhelynél sürgött-forgott, palacsintát sütött és teát készített a reggelihez. Ahogy megpillantotta Simont, magához intette, és a fülébe súgott, sokatmondó pillantásokat vetve az asztalnál pirítóst vajazó Jace-re.  
– Hol van a szemüveged, fiam? 

– Ez… kontaktlencse – füllentette Simon az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott.

Anyja értő mosollyal az arcán bólintott.

– Nagyon jó! Csinos vagy, és már mióta mondom neked, hogy nincs szükséged arra a szemüvegre – korholta halkan, majd vidáman belecsípett Simon arcába. – Ki se néztem volna belőled, hogy felszedsz egy dögös szőkét. Igaz, hogy nem zsidó, de manapság ez már nem számít. 

– Anya!

– Biztosan kanadai, vagy esetleg svéd? Csak az a sok tetoválás? Simon, tudod, mi a véleményem a sok tetoválástól: rákot okoz. Hol ismerkedtetek meg? Ő is zenész?

– Anya, ne! – nyöszörgött Simon fájdalommal a hangjában. – Ő nem…

– Ülj asztalhoz, máris hozom a dzsemet! – vágott a szavába az anyja. Egyszerűen ragyogott. Simon pedig, mint aki a saját kivégzésére készül, szót fogadott. Szívesen kihagyta volna ezt a kínos „családi reggelit” az életéből, és minden kényelmetlenségen túl már csak azt nem értette, Jace hogyan tud békésen falatozni az Ő konyhájában, az Ő anyjának kajáját zabálva, miközben a helyzetük nemcsak kétségbeejtő volt, de egyenesen példátlan. A fény körülvette őket, Simon újra meg újra a kezét nézte az asztal fölött, ahogy a napfény éri, és látta, hogy Jace is óvatosan felé sandít. 

– Örülök, hogy ilyen jó az étvágyad! – közölte vele Simon epésen.

Jace épp végzett a pirítóssal, és egy újabb szelet kenyérért nyúlt, de Simon ráütött a kezére. Összeszorított szájjal grimaszolt a szőke fiúra, de az egyszerűen kikerülte Simon következő mozdulatát, és elcsent egy piros almát a gyümölcsöstálból. Demonstratívan beleharapott, csak úgy ropogott a foga alatt a gyümölcs. 

– Mennünk kellene – súgta Simon bosszúsan, de az anyja ugyanezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy beletúrjon a kócosan ezerfelé meredő hajába, és alaposan összeborzolja. 

– Simon, miért nem eszel? Vegyél példát Jace-ről! Szeretem, amikor egy fiatalembernek jó az étvágya. Mindenféle tevékenységhez energiára van szükség. Manapság a legtöbb tinédzser az alakjáért aggódik, de én azt mondom, az egészséges és bőséges reggeli még nem ártott meg senkinek. 

Jace szemtelenül vigyorgott rájuk.

– Én is ezt mondom, Mrs. Lewis – helyeselt. – És egy percig se aggódjon, gondoskodom Simon rendszeres táplálásáról. Nem is gondolná, milyen jó az étvágya, amikor csak kettesben vagyunk. 

Ez a kijelentés már felért egy szemérem elleni támadással. Simon azon gondolkozott, vajon Jace tükör előtt gyakorolja ezeket a szellemes beköpéseket, vagy csak úgy kiröppennek a szájából?

– Te, én megöllek! – sziszegte alig hallhatóan az árnyvadásznak. Eddig bírta. Felpattant, és kihasználva a vámpírok általános testi fölényét Jace-t is kitaszigálta az asztal mellől, aki épp az egyszemélyes porcelán tojásfőzőt próbálta szétszerelni, és alighanem valami trükkös mondén asztali-gránátvetőnek nézte. – Anya, nekünk most azonnal indulnunk kell! – terelte Simon az árnyvadászt az ajtó irányába. 

– Máris? Hiszen most jöttetek? És a palacsinta? – sopánkodott Mrs. Lewis. 

– Tényleg mennünk kell. Sürgős zenekari próba – hivatkozott Simon, és megállás nélkül húzta magával Jace-t, mint ha attól félne, megrontja a házuk levegőjét. De hiszen meg is rontotta!

– Ki akartam venni egy szabadnapot, és gondoltam együtt tölthetnénk, kisfiam. Játszhatnánk valami társasjátékot a barátoddal, vagy nézhetnénk közösen egy zenés filmet – futott utánuk az asszony a folyosóra.

– De hiszen te nem is szereted a zenés filmeket! Ha jobban belegondolok, én sem szeretem őket! – kérte ki magának Simon, és közben az egyik szeme sírt, míg a másik nevetett. Örült, hogy láthatta az anyját, de a hazugságok sokasága, mint egy jéghegy készült ripityára törni a maradék önbecsülését. Nem tehette ezt magukkal. Ráadásul mielőtt kijutottak volna a házból, az anyja még elcsípte, és a fülébe súgott egy puszi kíséretében:

– Nagyon édes ez a fiú, és még udvarias is. Légy hozzá kedves, és akkor melletted marad. Tudod, az ilyenek hamar elkelnek! Meg kell zabálni!

Simon arra gondolt, mit szólna az anyja, ha közölné vele, hogy a szőke gót, akit ő édesnek hisz, az egy hétpróbás, gyilkos démonvadász, aki többször mártotta bele a pengéjét másokba, mint ő a kiskanalát a mogyorókrémes üvegbe. És amúgy tényleg: zabálni való.  
Csak egy pillanatnál tovább nézett az anyja szemébe. Fájdalmas volt tudni, hogy talán jó ideig újra nem mer majd a közelébe jönni. Valamit mondani akart, de csak a nagyon banális „szeretlek, anya” jutott az eszébe. Aztán menni kellett.  
Átvágtak a napfénytől csillogó úttesten, és Simon olyan erősen igyekezett nem hátra nézni, hogy megharapta a saját száját. Felszisszent. 

– Elengedheted a kezem – szólalt meg mellette Jace komoran, és már le is fejtette Simon ujjait a csuklójáról. – Már nem lát bennünket. 

Simon megtorpant, és kitört belőle a hisztéria:

– Mégis mi a jó frászkarikát gondolsz te magadról? – harsogta. – Komplett buzit csináltál belőlem az anyám előtt!

Jace higgadtan felsóhajtott.

– Jobban tetszett volna, ha előadom neki az igazságot, és megtudja, hogy vámpír vagy? Hogy vége mindennek, és a fia tulajdonképpen örökre tizenhét marad? Hogy üldöznek bennünket, és hogy semmi sem igaz abból, amit ő tulajdonképpen a világról gondol? Ez tetszett volna? – kérdezte.

– NEM! De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy jogod volt félrevezetni!

– Boldognak látszott, és szerintem a maga sajátos módján büszke volt rád. A helyedben inkább amiatt aggódnék, hogy még mindig nem vagy gőzölgő hamukupac – emlékeztette Jace a rendellenes naptoleranciájára, és elindult a metró irányába vezető sugárút felé.

– Az anyám szerint cuki az arcod! – kiabált utána Simon dühösen, és igyekezett beérni az árnyvadász hosszú lépteit.

– Tudom. Az arcom a második kedvenc testrészem – újságolta a fiú felsőbbrendű eleganciával. 

Simon nem akart arra gondolni, mi lehet az első, de ha az ember nem akar valamire gondolni, akkor folyton arra gondol. Például amikor éjjel arról akar képzelegni, hogy mi lenne, ha még mindig ember lenne, de közben szőke hajat és a csillogó szempárt lát maga előtt, vagy nem akar a vérre gondolni, de megrészegül az emlékétől. Simon egyszerre alkoholistának érezte magát, és ha Jace volt az alkohol, akkor neki már rég szenteltvizet kéne innia vagy kilőni magát az űrbe. Ő, Simon Lewis soha életében nem kívánt kisajátítani senkit, még Claryt sem, sőt az anyját és a nővérét sem. Simon nem hitt az emberi önzőség erejében, megvetette és lenézte azokat, akik ragadozó módjára akartak valakit megkaparintani. De Jace vére úgy játszott vele, mintha Simon minden érzékét a saját maga kedvére hangolta volna át. Mint valami bonyolult, finom hangszert. Valahányszor a közelébe került, Simon alászállt a gyönyörű, bűnös pokolba. Gyenge volt.   
Ez mind csak az éhség miatt van – döntötte el. Semmi köze Jace-hez. Ezt ismételgette magában mindvégig, amíg elérték a metrót, és felszálltak a szerelvényre. 

Simon úgy hat éves lehetett, amikor bemutatták neki Claryt. Hatévesen az ember ritkán esik szerelembe első látásra, és ő nem is volt szerelmes az akkor ötéves Clarybe, de a fejébe vette, hogy ha mellette marad, meg fogja védeni mindentől. Simon nem tartotta magát sem vonzónak, sem különösebben érdekesnek. Volt érzéke néhány dologhoz, mint a zene, irodalom. Érdekelték a kulturális irányzatok, utálta a politikát, a háborút, és mindent, ami az erőszakkal kapcsolatos. Épp ezért kerülte a zűrt. Nem tudott verekedni, és nem is hitte, hogy pár ökölcsapás megoldhat bármit. Őt senkinek se jutott eszébe katonának nevelni, épp ezért elképzelni sem tudta, hogy milyen érzés lehet egy Valentine-féle apa mellett cseperedni. Eléggé mellbe vágta a sztori, amit Clary mesélt Jace gyermekkoráról, hogy tíz éves koráig nem látott mást az apján kívül, hogy egy kastélyban nőtt fel gyermek és bármilyen társaság nélkül. Hogy mindent a férfi tanított meg neki, hogy harcolni oktatta, vadászni, és különös okból zongorázni. Hogy amikor végül Valentine eljátszotta a fia előtt a halálát, és Jace-t Lightwoodékhoz pottyantották le, mint egy kakukkfiókát, az egyetlen tárgy, amit magával vitt a korábbi életéből, egy apró, faragott árnyvadász katona volt.   
Nem fért Simon fejébe, ha Valentine Morgenstern tíz évig maga mellett tartotta a fiát, nevelte, végül miért dobta el? Mi nem stimmelt a kis Jace-szel, ami miatt megvált tőle? Mi olyat tud tenni egy gyermek, ami miatt egy ilyen gazember meggondolja magát? Nem váltotta be a hozzá fűzött reményeket? Nem volt elég kegyetlen, elég ügyes, nem harcolt úgy, ahogy Valentine elvárta volna, nem tanult elég gyorsan? Simon egyiket sem tudta elképzelni Jace-re pillantva. Jace-ről mindenki azt állította, hogy fiatal kora ellenére a képességei párját ritkítják, maga volt a megtestesült önbizalom, elszántság és olyan kisugárzással bírt, amire muszáj volt az embereknek felfigyelnie. Most is, ahogy ott ült párméternyire Simontól a metró kocsi egyik szabad helyén, öten leplezetlenül megbámulták, és még ugyanannyian csak lopva pislogtak felé. Jace észre se vette őket, nagyon elmélyült, látszott rajta, hogy gondterhelt. Bárki az lett volna a helyében, ha váratlanul üldözöttet akarnának belőle csinálni, mert az apja persona non grata és egy ámokfutó, őrült gonosz.   
Valentine Morgenstern meggyilkolt egy rakás embert, köztük a tulajdon barátait is. Azokat, akik szerették és bíztak benne. Mindenkitől elvárta, hogy behódoljon neki. A saját felesége, Clary anyja úgy rettegett tőle, hogy elmenekült előle, miközben állapotos volt a lányával. Mindenki félve emlegette Morgenstern nevét. Szóval, mire volt képes a kisgyerek Jace, ami miatt a szörnyeteg Valentine gyorsan eljátszotta neki a halálát, majd inkább lelépett? Miért nem ölte meg a fiút, ha csalódott benne? Miért igyekezett a háttérből Jace számára szerető családot találni? Simonnak kaparta a torkát egy lehetséges válasz, de egyelőre nem merte megfogalmazni a lényegét. Talán Valentine tényleg csak egyszerűen őrült állat, és kár is racionális magyarázatot keresni a döntéseire.

Mielőtt megállt a metró az állomáson, Jace felállt a helyéről, és odament hozzá. Kapaszkodott a feje fölött lógó kallantyúban, és Simon észrevette a fiú derekán a fegyverövet. Becsületes méretű tőr figyelt ki a csípője mellől. Simon akármibe lefogadta, hogy még vagy öt különböző típusú fegyvert tart magánál, csak az ég tudja, melyik testrészéhez közel. 

– Lehet, hogy számodra meglepő, de ijesztő egy tömegközlekedési eszközön utazva fegyvert viselni – jegyezte meg Simon feljebb emelve pillantását az árnyvadász derekáról.

Jace szórakozottan bámult rá, miközben a háta mögött elhaladt két vihogó lány, és az egyik becsúsztatott valamit a szőke árnyvadász nadrágjának farzsebébe. Simon meg majdnem lefejelte a metróablakot a tarkójával. Kurvára nem Jace fegyverei keltették fel az érdeklődésüket. 

– Ez mindennapos, mi? – kérdezte Simon. – Csak úgy szórják neked a telefonszámokat meg az ajánlatokat. Haha! 

Jace nemet intett.

– Többnyire nem engedem meg nekik, hogy lássanak. 

Persze. Minden világos. Mi sem egyszerűbb ennél! Mi sem hétköznapibb. Uralja a helyzetet. Többnyire és általában nincs ebben semmi különös, ugye? Simon még akkor is morgott, amikor leszálltak a metróról, és elindultak Magnus Bane háza felé.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezte Simon a fiú után sietve. Kezdte megszokni, hogy neki folyton loholnia kell, ha be akarja érni Jace tempóját. 

– Ha nem akarom, is megteszed, szóval hallgatlak – nézett hátra Jace. 

– Tulajdonképpen miért Luke? Mármint… tényleg, miért Luke az, akinél menedéket kerestél? Clary azt mondta, régebben nem is ismerted.

– Luke megérti, mit akarok – válaszolt a fiú szilárd eltökéltséggel. 

– Tényleg? Luke megérti? Na és mit akarsz? – hadonászott Simon, mintha a karjai szárnyak lennének. 

Jace olyan hirtelen torpant meg a kérdés hallatán, hogy Simon sikeresen nekivágódott hátulról. Hm. Kiderült, hogy az árnyvadász hátul is hord valami kőkeményet az övében, és erről Simonnak eszébe jutott, milyen vicces lenne őt fémérzékelő kapu előtt levetkőztetni. 

– Azért jöttem el az Intézetből, mert Maryse azt akarta, hogy mondjam ki, gyűlölöm Valentine-t – magyarázta Jace felszegett állal. – Ezt pedig nem fogom megtenni. Luke tudja, miért. Ő is szerette egyszer Valentine-t.

Szerette… Ezt a szót Jace olyan forró szenvedéllyel tudta kimondatni, hogy Simon azon kapta magát, hogy szeretné nézni a száját, amikor újra kimondja. 

– Tehát tisztázni akarod a nevedet, és azt gondoltad, Luke segíteni fog neked ebben? – fordította le az elhangzottakat Simon egy számára értelmezhetőbb verzióra.

– Nincs mit tisztázni a nevemen – válaszolt Jace felháborodva. – Engem egy férfi nevelt a Wayland birtokon, akit Michael Waylandnak hívtak. De Maryse nem hiszi el, hogy Wayland fiának hittem magam. Azzal vádolt, hogy végig összejátszottam Valentine-nal. Szerinte én segítettem neki abban, hogy leléphessen a Végzet Kelyhével. Az apám hatása alá kerültem, ahogy annak idején ők is, valamennyien. Azt mondta, Valentine számára csak kétféle ember létezett: akik szerették, vele tartottak és az ellenségei. Az előbbiekből fegyvert csinált, az utóbbiakat megölte. De valójában Valentine nem szeretett senkit. Ha képes is volt rá, mindenkit eldobott magától, mert úgy vélte, a szeretet halálosan veszélyes ránézve. Nem akarom tisztázni a nevemet, nincs mit tisztázni rajta. Vagyok, aki vagyok. Maryse majd hét évig nevelt Valentine után, mégsem bízik bennem, mert azt gondolja, kémkedni küldött hozzá az apám. Ugyan, miféle tisztázni valóm lenne ezek után vele, vagy mással? Mindenki azt lát, amit akar. 

– Maryse azt hiszi, hogy kém vagy? – Simon egyre inkább kételkedett Lightwood asszony józan eszében, bár tagadhatatlan, a félelem könnyen kifordítja magából az embereket.

– Ez bonyolult – túrt bele az aranyszőke hajába Jace. – Maryse meg van rám sértődve. Valentine a lelkébe gázolt, és elárulta valamennyiüket. Nem akarja, hogy én is ezt tegyem velük. Én pedig nem engedem, hogy az apám Claryt is felhasználja. Ha senki sem mer Valentine nyomába szegődni, majd én elkapom és a Klávé elé állítom. 

Nos, ez utóbbi – Simon véleménye szerint –, felért egy öngyilkossági kísérlettel. 

– Tudod, a mondén pszichológusok eléggé sikeresen felvették a harcot a szuiciditás ellen – javasolta Jace-nek. – Talán fel kellene keresned egyet.

– Nincs szuicid hajlamom – tiltakozott Jace. – Tudom, mit csinálok. Ha elfogom Valentine-t, és a Klávé aláveti őt a Kard próbájának, kiderül, hogy sem én, sem Clary nem vagyunk a követői. Egyetlen árnyvadász sem tud hazudni a Lélekkardnak.

– Hát, így már minden világos – kételkedett Simon vidáman. – Bocsánat, hogy szerény mugli személyem ilyen tudatlan a hős árnyvadászok mágikus ereklyéinek ügyében.

– Mi az a mugli? – nézett rá Jace értetlenül.

– Az? Egy olyan személy, aki sokat dolgozik, sokat szív és mégis egész életében szopatják.

Jace bólintott.

– Ezt ismerem! Nálunk kurtizánnak nevezik őket. 

 

Magnus lakásához érve igazi meglepetés várta őket. Magnusnak vendégei voltak, és egyre kevésbé volt egyértelmű, ennek örvendezni illik, vagy pont fordítva. A Lightwood testvérek előbb ugrottak Jace nyakába, minthogy egyáltalán felfogták volna, nem egyedül érkezett. Isabelle most is olyan mély dekoltázsú ruhát viselt, amiből épp csak ki nem buggyantak a keblei, miközben a szoknyája alja jócskán látni engedte a harisnyakötőjét. Harsány volt a megjelenése, mint mindig – tele sokat ígérő erotikával. Alec ezzel szemben a szokásos bőrszerkóját viselte, ami vastag anyagból készült, direkt utcai harcokhoz. Úgy festett, most azonnal kész lekaszabolni a világot, és mondjuk a húgával majdnem meg is tette, amikor az nem engedte meg neki, hogy ő is szorosan magához szorítsa Jace-t.   
Simon nem értette, mi bajuk az árnyvadászoknak általában? Mintha mindegyik azért létezne a földön vértestől és angyalvérestől, hogy minden más halandó irigységében a kardjába dőljön miattuk.   
A Lightwood testvérek egymás szavába vágva meséltek Jace-nek:

– Clary nem jött, mert valakinek el kellett terelnie a figyelmet rólunk!

– Az Inkvizítor felforgatta az Intézményt…

– Még Luke-hoz is elment!

– Anya szerint az Inkvizítor börtönbe akar küldeni téged. Meg akar fosztani a jeleidtől!

– Az a nő a fejébe vette, hogy elő tudja csalogatni Valentine-t, ha téged bezárat!

– Ezt ne hozd fel! – Isabelle oldalba vágta Alecet. – Megbeszéltük, hogy nem beszélünk Valentine-ról. 

– Te hoztad fel először!

Simon csak kapkodta a fejét, és bele is szédül, ha Magnus Bane a fura, festett körmű ujjával félre nem bökdösi őt, és nem ölt egészen spenót-zöld arcszínt, miközben ingerülten az ablakok felé csettint. A lakásban ettől egészen sötét lett. Valahogy kizárta a fényt, és megjelent helyette egy halvány hangulatvilágítás. 

– Te meg mit keresel itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte Brooklyn Fő Boszorkánymestere enyvszerű, ragadós bosszúsággal a hangjában.

Simon felnevetett.

– Ezt szeretem bennetek. Hogy mindig így örültök nekem!

– Ez nagyon beteg – vonta fel a szemöldökét Magnus Bane. Pár fura kézmozdulatot tett Simonhoz lépve, mintha ki akarná próbálni, valóban őt látja-e maga előtt, majd miután feltehetően nem azt kapta, amit várt, megvakargatta a fülcimpáját, amiben egy kitörő vulkánt ábrázoló, háromszög alakú fülbevaló csüngött. Simon meglátása szerint nehéz viselet lehetett. – Fényjáró vagy. Mit műveltetek?

És még Simon azt hitte, hogy bárki is örülni fog neki legalább picinykét, hogy nem kell többé a sötét pincében sorvadnia. 

– Biztos sietnék előhozakodni csodálatos képességeim sokaságával, ha tudnám rájuk a választ – mondta kedvetlenül. – Semmit se csináltunk. Biztosan más vámpír is képes erre.

– Nem. Egy vámpír sem képes erre. Még a legerősebbek is csak a kivetüléseiket küldik a Nap alá, ha sürgős elintézni valójuk akad.

– Mint kiváltani a fogfájás elleni csillapítójukat, vagy megújítani a kötelező biztosítást a vámpír-mobiljukra? – kérdezte Simon, de Magnus nem díjazta a humorát. 

– Patkányfiú! Szerinted azért neveznek benneteket az Éjszaka Gyermekeinek, mert szabadon flangálhattok nappal? – csúszott fel a boszorkánymester hangja elképesztően magas tartományba. Tényleg irtó zabosnak tűnt. – Ez rendellenes, és a legkisebb probléma, hogy TE képes vagy erre. Igyekeznék a helyedben titkolni a képességedet, mert ha a többi vámpír megtudja, hamarabb szednek szét, hogy megnézzék, mi működtet belülről, minthogy kiböknéd: kalucsni. 

– De miért mondanám azt, hogy kalucsni? – kérdezte Simon. – Senki sem mondja azt, hogy kalucsni.

– Tojok rá, ki mit mondd! A lényeg, hogy a vér nem válik vízzé… - bosszankodott Magnus, majd elhallgatott, és úgy meredt Simonra, mintha életében először látná. Aztán hátrafordult, és odaszólt a széles egyterű helyiség másik sarkába, ahol Jace és a Lightwood testvérek beszélgettek. – Jace, mondd csak, Simon körül van metélve?

A hatásszünet azonnali volt és kemény, mint egy acélcső, amivel egyszerre pofán törültek minden jelenlévőt. Először Jace tért magához, és felmordult:

– Honnan tudhatnám? 

Őt követte Alec Lightwood, akinek az arca mélyvörös színt vett fel, és igazán dühösnek látszott. Csak azt nem lehetett tudni, kire akadt ki: Magnusra, Simonra, vagy örökbefogadott öccsére.

– Honnan tudhatnád? – ordibált Jace-re, majd rögtön Magnusra is: – Honnan tudhatná?

Csak Simon volt képtelen lereagálni az övön aluli kérdést. A boszorkánymester túl figyelmesen méregette még mindig:

– De hát etet, nem igaz? – kérdezte doromboló mormogással. – Az ő vére táplál, attól nőttél magasabbra, attól duzzad benned a szokásosnál jóval több erő, kezdesz teljesen újjászületni és ezért léphettél minden nehézség nélkül a napfényre. – Miközben beszélt, mintha fejben jóval előrébb járt volna a gondolataiban. Ettől akadozó és izgatott lett a hangja. 

Simonnak kiszáradt a szája. És nem azért érezte magát kényelmetlenül, mert Lightwoodék vagy Magnus rájöttek a titkukra. A furcsa párhuzam készítette ki zsigeri szinten, amit a boszorkánymester Jace vére és a saját nemi szerve közé húzott. 

– Mi köze a… - megszokásból szippantott mélyen a levegőbe. Régen is mindig ezt csinálta, amikor nagyon ideges volt, csak akkor még tenyérizzadás is járt hozzá, meg remegő hang. 

– A szexnek az etetéshez? – segítette ki a boszorkánymester Simont megfogyatkozott szókincsében. És mindeközben olyan vigyort villantott, mint aki egyenesen imádja a témát, és képes lenne hosszan, aprólékosan ecsetelni. – A vámpírharapás maga a szex. A feromonok bűvköréből még ő sem akarhatott kitörni. És neked egyszer sem jutott eszedbe, hogy nem akarsz neki valódi fájdalmat okozni? Hogy azt szeretné, ha élvezné? Előfordulhat, hogy Jace immúnis a vámpírharapásra, ki tudja? Azt beszélik, Valentine Morgenstern egészen komoly kísérleteket végzett néhány Nephilim gyermeken. Ez megmagyarázná, miért nem estetek még egymásnak. Vagy az is lehet, hogy a mendemonda egy egészen más dolgot magyaráz meg, és Jace-nek egyszerűen nem jön be a képed. 

– És mi az?

– Valami, amiről tudni sem akarok. És ti sem, Napjáró. Különben mindkettőtöknek vége! – fenyegette meg őket alig hallható suttogással. 

Simon képtelen volt megszólalni. Nem úgy Alec Lightwood. A sötét hajú, kék szemű árnyvadász egyszerre dühöngő fúriává változott, és Simon jobbnak látta a falig hátrálni előle:

– Egy pillanat! Te megharaptad Jace-t? Te ittál a véréből? Hogy mertél egyáltalán gondolni erre! – kapta elő a tőrét, és ha Magnus és Isabelle nem állják útját, talán egyenesen a szívébe mártja bele. 

– Alexander, elég! – vakkantott a boszorkánymester, és szigorúan nézett a fiatal árnyvadászra. – Ne rendezz jelenetet!

Jace vele szemben el se mozdult a helyéről, sőt úgy tűnt, nagyon eltávolodott a valóságtól. Akkor sem nézett fel, amikor Alec lemondott Simon rituális kivégzéséről, és visszatért hozzá.

– Jace! Jól vagy? Ha van valami, amit el akarsz mondani, elmondhatod - faggatta gyengéden, és a kezét felcsúsztatta Jace karján egészen a válláig. A jelenetet látva Magnus összeráncolta a homlokát.  
Simon pedig nem először érezte azt, hogy talán kedve lenne Jace imádott családját belefojtani egy sűrű, büdös mocsárba. Már megint megmagyarázhatatlan düh feszítette, és úgy gondolta, jobb lenne minél hamarabb távozni. 

– A vér nem lehet véletlen – szólalt meg Jace. – A vér, az vér. Sosem véletlen. 

Talán egyikük sem értette, miért mondja ezt, de Magnus nagyon is értő arcot vágott.   
Valami megcsörrent odalent, és hangos visszhangot vert a lakásban. A boszorkánymester az ablakhoz ment, és óvatosan kilesett rajta. Nem tűnt túl boldognak. 

– El kell tűnnötök!

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Isabelle. – Az Inkvizítor?

– Nem hiszem. Viszont valaki látta fényes nappal Simont Jace-szel, és ez semmi jót nem jelent. 

– Azt hittem, a vámpírok nappal nem merészkednek az utcára – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Simon. 

– Ők nem is. De a város tele van a szolgáikkal. Nem tanácsos velük összefutnotok. – Magnus eltűnt a hálószobájában, majd kisvártatva visszatért, és egy kulcscsomót dobott oda Jace-nek. – A ház mögötti sufniban találod a gépet. Kéretik nem összetörni magatokat. Máskülönben megspórolnátok vele a világnak egy impozáns, ám igen kényes problémát. 

Jace megmarkolta a kulcsot és megszorította. 

– Sosem voltam spórolós fajta – jegyezte meg olyan mosollyal, mint aki most készül lemészárolni egy fészekaljnyi démont. 

Alec még tízszer rákérdezett, hogy miért ketten mennek, és egyáltalán hová, de Simon abban a pillanatban akkor sem maradt volna ott Magnusnál, ha épp nem vámpír-szolgák kísérelték volna kiszedni őket a boszorkánymester házából, mint valami halfalatkát a konzervdobozból. 

– Én feltartom őket, amíg leléptek – vezette őket Magnus a hátsó kijárathoz, ami nemes egyszerűséggel a lakás egyetlen nyitható ablaka alatti tűzlépcsőn keresztül vezetett az utcára. 

– Vigyázzatok Claryre! – kiáltott hátra Jace, de addigra a hangja beleveszett egy robbanásba, ami Magnus főbejárata felől hallatszott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Amelyből kiderül, az érzelmek sokkal bonyolultabbak, mint a vámpír fia gondolná...

– Mi volt ez a giga-hiszti Alec részéről? – kérdezte Simon, ahogy beléptek a Magnus által emlegetett sufniba.

– Csak zavarban volt. – Jace a kulccsal csipogtatott, és hozzá tartozó guruló járművet kereste. Olyan sötét volt odabent a kinti verőfényes napsütés után, hogy az árnyvadász egészen biztosan nem látott az orráig sem. Simon viszont látott, és előbb fedezte fel a szürke Fordot másik két autó között. A járgány lámpái megvillantak, egy pillanatra vörös fénybe vonva a sufnit.

– Az lesz az! – kiáltotta Jace. – Gyere!

Beültek a kocsiba, és Jace mielőtt elindultak volna, még alaposan megsimogatta a műszerfalat, a kormányt, és nagyjából minden domborulatot a belső karosszérián. 

– Gyerünk, Jace! Most már tudni akarom! Miféle szívességet tettél Magnus Bane-nek, amiért vett neked egy Crown Viktoriát?

Jace szavak nélkül is beszédes mimikaarzenállal rendelkezett. Egyetlen pillantásával elszavalt egy eposzt: Pár perce megtudtam, hogy az apám nagyobb farok, mint sejtettem. Nemcsak hazug, kegyetlen gyilkos, de kiderült, hogy nagy valószínűséggel én voltam az egyik fehér kísérleti egér a perverz laborjában. És téged az izgat, miért adott nekem Brooklyn Fő Boszorkánymestere egy autót?   
A valóságban Jace elindította a kocsit, és egy másik eposzt mondott:

– Magnus soha nem adna ki pénzt mondén cuccokért. Csak lemásolt egy kocsit, amit egyszer már látott. Eredetileg egy motorbiciklit akartam, de amelyik tetszett, az vámpírenergiával működött, és olyat még ő sem tud produkálni. Pech.

Rálépett a gázpedálra, és olyan svunggal repesztettek ki az épülettől, hogy Simon halálfélelmében két kézzel megkapaszkodott. A gyorsulás belepasszírozta az ülésbe, és a feje mereven tapadt az ülés fejtámlájához. Ült már gyors autóban, és ugyan Eric zenésztársa sárga színű furgonját nem sorolhatta a villámképességű madárkákkal egy kategóriába, de egyszer a nővére aktuális vőlegénye – sok volt neki, és erre kár is több szó pocsékolni –, hazafuvarozta őt egy koncertről, és amikor Simon a házuk előtt kiszállt a kocsiból, lehányta az anyja törpetujáját. Utólag visszagondolva az a tuja magától is kiszáradt volna, a nővére pasija pedig aligha lehetett ember, de azokban az időkben még Simon nem adott a természetfeletti lényekről szóló mendemondákra.   
Most már a sokk is alig libbentette meg jéghideg köpönyegének szélével, amikor Jace az alacsony raktárépületek között száguldva, lassítás nélkül nekihajtott a zombi módjára viselkedő, beteges kinézetű vámpírszolgáknak. Ezek az egykori emberek – ki tudja honnan összesereglett nők, férfiak, fiatalok, idősek vegyesen –, meg se próbáltak elállni az útjukból, vagy menteni az életüket. Csak egy gondolat dagadhatott az agyukban: elfogni őket.   
Ahogy a testek puffantak a motorháztetőn, vagy ahogy kapaszkodásra kész karok nyúltak oldalról a kocsi után, Simon elborzadva fordult hátra. Vastag vércsíkot hagyott maguk után a Ford kereke.   
Azt akarta sóhajtani: Uramisten! Helyette azt nyögte ki:  
– It's my life!

Órákat utaztak nyugati irányba. Irtózatos volt a meleg. Az utakon sorokban állt a dugó, és a türelmetlen sofőrök dudálva adták egymás tudtára, melyikük a legtehetségesebb a kormánycsapkodásban. Simon itt értette meg, hogy magukra maradtak. Nincs segítségük, de legalább a többiek biztonságban vannak.  
Lenyitotta a kesztyűtartót, és belekotort. Nem tudta, mire kívánt ott rálelni. A sci-fi iránt rajongó énje például hosszadalmas vitát lett volna képes folytatni önmagával, hogy egy másolat autó tartozékai mennyire számítanak bele az alapcsomagba, illetve létezhet-e olyan verzió, amelyikben ugyanazokat a tárgyakat találja meg a replikáns eldugott fiókjaiban, ami az eredeti példányban is benne volt. Ebben a kesztyűtartóban nem volt semmi. 

– Most már megkérdezhetem, hová megyünk? – kérdezte Jace-től. Várt egy ideig a válaszra, de az árnyvadász makacsul hallgatott. – Szeretném megjegyezni, hogy a földhözragadt mechanizmusok, ahogy az is, ami alattunk fut, üzemanyaggal működnek. Te is üzemanyaggal működsz. Akárhová is megyünk, gondoltál az unalmas részletekre? Van pénzed? 

– Neked van pénzed? – kérdezett vissza Jace az utat figyelve maga előtt. 

– Harminckét dollár és negyven cent. Szerencse, hogy csak egyikünknek kell ételre költeni – nevetett fel Simon, de a vidámsága hamar lehervadt az arcról: Jace komor maradt.

– Ha én nem eszem, te se eszel – mondta. Jobbra indexelt, és lesorolt a többsávos sztrádáról. 

Simon még ismerte is a környéket. A belvárosban voltak, a Második sugárút közelében. Egyszer jártak itt egy iskolai múzeumlátogatáson, és a közelben helyezkedett el a filmarchívum is. Jace egy szűk, fákkal szegélyezett keskeny utca sarkához közel parkolt le. A szemközti oldalon kopott falú ékszerüzlet állt, cégtábláján mindössze egy gyémántköves gyűrű alakú emblémával.

– Megvárhatsz a kocsiban vagy bejöhetsz – ajánlott fel. 

– Hacsak nem engem kívánsz eljegyezni. Mert abban az esetben nem megyek be veled, legyen meglepetés – szerénykedett Simon.

– És én még azt hittem, rejtegetnem kell majd előled karácsonyig. Te olyan dörzsölt vagy, Simy! – szállt ki Jace az autóból, és becsapta az ajtaját. 

– Ennél a becenévnél még a mondén is jobban tetszett – dohogott Simon, és követte az árnyvadász. – Mit csinálunk itt? 

Jace a zsebéből előhalászott egy nyakláncot, amin egy méregdrágának tűnő vöröslő kőmedál csüngött. Simon füttyentett. 

– És ebben a női nyakékben szoktad ropni az éves árnyvadász-bálon a hip-hopot? 

– Nincs éves árnyvadász-bál – magyarázta Jace rosszalló pillantással. – Ezt Isabelle lopta az anyjától. Többet ér, mint amennyire szükségünk van, de mihelyst vége lesz ennek az egésznek, kiváltom neki. 

Így hát Jace Wayland Lightwood Morgenstern, aki névhosszúságban lassan lekörözte az arab sejkeket, berontott a zálogházként is működő ékszerboltba, és magabiztos mozdulattal a pultra helyezte a köves láncot. 

– Mennyit adnak érte? – kérdezte rögtön a közepébe vágva. A pult mögött álló kiszedett szemöldökű, kivételesen suttyó répasárgára szoláriumozott férfieladó alakja egy szódásüvegre hasonlított: keskeny váll, nagy pocak és fenék. Aprókockás inget viselt, a nyakában vastag aranylánc lógott. A bajusza folyamatosan mozgott, míg rágta a rágóját, és a figyelmét jobban lekötötte Jace fekete pólóján a felirat, mint a zaciba vágandó ékszere. 

– Az attól függ – szólalt meg bizarr, selymes hangon. Simon attól félt, mindjárt belekezd egy Bee Gees dalba.

– Mitől függ? – kérdezte Jace, és ahogy ránehezedett mindkét tenyerével a pultra, a bal kezében már ott csillogott a tőre. 

Az eladónak egyből megnövekedett a munkaszorgalma, Simon meg a biztonsági kamerák után kapkodta a fejét. Jace nem igazán értette, hogy a civil halandók kiskutyás, és cuki kismacskás videók közös nézegetésével szoktak kapcsolatot építeni, és nem azzal, hogy összemérik, kinek van nagyobb pengéje.  
Távozáskor gazdagabbak lettek ezerkétszáz dollárral, és azért csak ennyivel, mert Simon véleménye szerint az üzletben nem is volt több készpénz. 

– Egyezzünk meg valamiben! – kezdte, ahogy kiléptek Jace-szel az utcára. – Nem kell mindig előkapni!

Jace addigra már elrejtette a tőrt, és valami olyasmit mondott, hogy Simonnak meg csinálnia kellene magával valamit, ami nagyon hasonlított az onamisztika szóra, de ugyebár az csak egy nyelvtani tudományág, és kevés köze van az anatómiához. Így Simon inkább beterelte Jace-t az első ruházati boltba, és megkérte, hogy sürgősen válasszon magának valami mást, mint ami rajta van. 

– Mi baja a pólónak, amit adtál? – kérdezte Jace. – Az ajándékot nem ér visszakérni.

– Hiba volt. Most boldog vagy? – ismerte be Simon. Egyszerűen képtelen volt bevallani, milyen rohadtul zavarja, hogy mindenki könnyen kapható, meleg fiúnak nézi benne Jace-t. És azt már csak a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Jace mintha mosolyogva vonulna oda a számozott polcokon sorakozó férfiruhákhoz.

Hamar letudták a vásárlást. Bár a bőrdzsekit Simon nem értette a harmincöt fokos melegben, a többi holmi úgy nézett ki, mint Jace korábbi ruhái. Feltételezhetően maga sem volt vele tisztába, hogy tudat alatt mennyire ragaszkodik az imidzséhez. Mint aki képtelen volt kilépni belőle.   
Jace fizetett, majd bejelentette, hogy nem utaznak távolabb a környékről, így kivettek egy szobát két utcával arrébb, egy Lafayette utcai hotelben. Simon még a személyi okmányait is kénytelen volt előkapni, mert a halandók világa sokkal bonyolultabban működött, mint azt egy árnyvadász megértené, és még így is furcsán néztek rájuk.   
Estefelé már az étterem teraszán üldögéltek, és míg Jace valami kimondhatatlan nevű spagettifajtát rendelt magának, elővette a telefonját és felhívta Alec Lightwoodot. Elég hangosra volt állítva a készülék, mert Simon hallotta a vonal túlsó végén a zaklatott fiú hangját. Alec sértődöttnek tűnt, és talán dühösnek is. 

– … Mert elmentél sziesztázni egy mondénnal. Engem eszedbe se jutott elhívni – kiabálta.

Jace meg felvett valami megnyugtatónak szánt atyáskodó beszédstílust, amitől Simonnak a füle is kétfelé állt. 

– Mert én egy ilyen rossz kisfiú vagyok, aki felrúgja a járókeretes néniket az utcán és belekakil a kislányok homoktortájába! Ne akadjunk fenn a részleteken – kérte. – Azért hívtalak, hogy megtudjam, jól vagytok-e. Mi történt Magnus házánál?

Alec nem válaszolt, csak a fújtatását lehetett hallani, abból meg kikövetkeztetni, hogy nem csapta le a telefont. 

– Alec! 

– Miért kérdezed úgy, mintha nem tudnád? Gondolom, már beszéltél Claryvel – csattant az árnyvadász hangja.

– Nem beszéltem Claryvel, téged hívtalak először – válaszolt Jace.

– Tényleg?

Simon a szemét forgatta, és ő is elővette a telefont. Meglóbálta Jace orra előtt a készüléket.

– Majd én felhívom Claryt – szólt. Jace hosszan bámult rá, kifejezéstelenül, mint aki Simon gondolataiban szeretne olvasni.   
Ekkor Alec újra beleszólt a telefonba, immár jóval enyhébb hangulatban:

– Tulajdonképpen mindenki jól van. Clary haragszik rád, amiért leléptél. Ő sem érti, mire jó ez a hősködés. Utánatok akart menni, de nem engedtük. 

– Nem is jöhet. És Magnus?

– Hogy jön ide Magnus? – kérdezte Alec megbicsakló hangon.

– Jó, figyelj – csillapította Jace a barátját –, kellene nekem valami. Nem ismerek minden rúnát fejből, de kellene nekem egy, aminek a segítségével átléphetek a Néma Városba.

– Azt nem hiszem, hogy okos lenne magadra rajzolni – válaszolt Alec. – És különben is, ki csinálná meg? Ha ott lennék, kitalálnánk valamit, de…

– Megcsinálom saját magamat – jelentette ki Jace. – Vagy…

– Azt ne mondd, hogy a vámpír fog, mert én magam adlak ki a Klávénak! – harsogott Alec. – Van más megoldás is. Tudod, hogy mi. 

Jace valószínűleg tudta, mert egy ideje már csak Simont nézte, aki elfelejtett nyelni, úgy belefeledkezett a „ki bírja tovább pislogás nélkül” játékba. Simon köhögött egy sort, aztán beütötte Clary számát a telefonba, és ahelyett, hogy Jace-t bámulja, inkább tényleg felhívta. 

Clary valóban nem volt jól. Örült a hívásának, de több volt a vád a hangjában, mint az őszinte megkönnyebbülés.

– Simon, miért csináljátok ezt velem? Ki akartok készíteni? Mintha ti ketten szándékosan eldöntöttétek volna, hogy egyszerre vesztek el tőlem mindent! – Simon keserűen nézte végig, ahogy Jace feláll, és a telefonnal a fülén besétál az étterembe. Talán a mosdóba ment. 

– De hát nem vettünk el tőled semmit. Egyikünk sem önszántából került távol a… családjától – mondta ki a szerinte megfelelő szót, mert minden egyéb jelzőt furcsának és ijesztőnek talált. Jace, Clary, ő. Kusza, érthetetlen, veszélyes és könnyen felsérthető terület volt. Claryre pedig életében először gondolt úgy, mint egy sértődött kislányra, aki elhagyta a versenylovát, majd a szamarát is. Ez még Simonnak sem esett jól, mint gondolat, és rájött, hogy azért olyan mérhetetlenül ingerült, mert már megint éhes. Az átkozott esték a legnehezebbek. 

– Simon, hol vagytok? – kérdezte Clary elgyötört hangon. – Legalább mondj valamit. Olyan furcsa a hangod, olyan… idegen.

– Nem hiszem, hogy telefonban érdemes lenne említeni a tartózkodási helyünket, de azt már tudom, hogy Jace hová akar menni. Valamiféle Halott Várost emlegetett.

Clary hangja a következő mondatnál szinte robbant:

– A Halott Városba? Oda nem mehet! Nem lehet ennyire hülye! És te sem mehetsz oda!

– Már miért ne? – kérdezte Simon kekec hangulatában. 

– Jace egészen biztosan nem visz téged magával. Nem vihet! A saját érdekedben sem, ha nem lenne amúgy is fizikailag lehetetlen. Le fog rázni, vagy ottfelejt valahol. Mondjuk egy hotelben, hogy biztonságban legyél – mérgelődött a lány. – Ő meg odamegy, és azt hiszi, hogy tudja, mit csinál, de Simon: én mondom neked, nem tudja! Én jártam ott, és tisztában vagyok vele, mi vár rá. Ne engedd! Az Inkvizítor pont erre számít, és szerintem Valentine is. Fejjel megy a falnak, és nincs, aki megakadályozza benne? 

A pincérnő közben kihozta a nyári melegtől fülledt teraszra Jace spagettijét, aki még mindig nem került elő a mosdóból. Simonra mosolygott, egyenként megigazította a szalvétát, a kést, a villát, mint aki húzza az időt, vagy csak el akarja csípni Simon pillantását. Neki meg a gerincén hideg borzongás futott át, ahogy a szemközti üres széket nézte. 

– Clary, most le kell tennem – köszönt el sietősen.

– De…

– Később hívlak! – Úgy pattant fel a helyéről, mint egy tornádó. Még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy egyszerű halandók között kár ilyen mutatványokkal élni. Berontott az étterem helyiségébe, és a mosdót kereste. Az emeleti szobák irányába vezető lépcső mellett találta meg, pont árnyékban, hogy ne rontsa az étteremben üldögélő vendégek számára az összképet.   
Kinyitotta az ajtót, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátta Jace-t kezet mosni, és ahogy tükörbe nézve benedvesíti az arcát, valami eltört benne. Csak ekkor döbbent rá, hogy mennyire félt attól, hogy a fiú lelépett. És csak ekkor értette meg, hogy kibírhatatlan vihar tombol a lelkében, amit már napok óta próbál csillapítani, elhessegetni, nem gondolni rá, de egyszerűen nem megy. Feszítette, mint egy ék, ami képes újabb és újabb milliméterrel mélyebb hasadékot nyitni a testén, miközben a tompa, veszélyes belső nyugtalanság egy pillanatra sem enyhül. 

– Messze parkoltál a hoteltől – szólalt meg Simon, miután meggyőződött, hogy egyedül vannak. – És gondolom, a Néma Városban kicsit hidegebb van, mint itt, ezért kellett a melegebb holmi. Felkészültél rá, hogy egyetlen szó nélkül itt hagyj. – Egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy szemrehányás vegyüljön a hangjába, de nem sikerült. 

Jace a tükrön keresztül nézett rá. Még a gyenge fényben is látszott, hogy alig áll a lábán a fáradtságtól. Simon nem érzett ilyesmit többé, még egy kicsit irigyelte is érte a másikat. 

– Úgy tudom, csak a lányok járnak párban pisilni – jegyezte meg Jace szarkazmussal, és szembefordult vele. – Mit mondott neked Clary?

Simon pimaszul vállat vont.

– Ki tudja? Te egyetlen kérdésemre sem válaszolsz tisztességesen. Hová megyünk? Miért megyünk? Mit csinálunk? Talán átveszem a szokásaidat, és meglátjuk, ki bírja tovább. Te persze azt hiszed, Clary határozza meg, hogy mit gondoljak és mit ne? Hogy magamtól nem jövök rá az egyszerű tényekre? Hogy Clary nélkül képtelen vagyok dönteni, és lépni?

– Nem értem, miről beszélsz. – Jace oldalra billentette a fejét, és a homlokát ráncolta. Aztán elindult Simon felé, pontosabban a cél inkább az ajtó volt mögötte. – Állj el az útból, éhes vagyok. 

– Én is. – Olyan gyorsasággal kapta el Jace karját, és rántotta meg, hogy a másik egyszerűen nekicsapódott a mellkasának. Viszont nehéz lett volna kicsavarni a kezéből a tőrt, ami már abban a pillanatban Simon alhasának lett szegezve, hogy megérezte Jace édeskés lélegzetét a bőrén. Nahát, ügyes! – De ez nem fog megölni, te is tudod!

– Viszont lelassít. – Jace arca nyugodt maradt. A szemébe nézett, alig zihált, de ez már így is muzsika volt Simon fülének. – Ha el akarok menni, bármikor megteszem, senkinek sem szükséges az engedélye, és nem fogsz megakadályozni benne… És te mit akarsz, VÁMPÍR? 

Ez a kérdés úgy hangzott, mint valami felhívás keringőre. Simon kényszerítette magát, hogy lecsillapítsa magát. Nehezen ment.   
Hogy ő mit akar? Ő egy sor olyan dolgot kívánt, aminek semmilyen létjogosultsága nem lehetett. Minden akart: válaszokat, Claryt, célt, életet, barátokat, hitet valami fontosban, összetartozást, bizalmat, még több választ, vért, érintést, Jace-t. A penge izgatta a legkevésbé, ami szilárdan nyomult az altestének, készen a beleit kifordítani vagy egyenesen kasztrálni.   
Valaki még mindig választ várt tőle?   
Mi lenne, ha mindig az ösztöneire hagyatkozna, és azt tenné, amit annyira szeretne, hogy szinte beleőrül?   
Mióta érzi magát állatnak, aki a nyers önösségétől elvakult?   
Meddig lehet ezt elviselni?  
Simon hirtelen engedte el Jace-t. Félt, ha most nem teszi meg, valami visszafordíthatatlan dolog fog történni, és elég volt belenézni a másik szemébe, hogy észrevegye, Jace is tisztában van a veszéllyel. Az árnyvadászoknak bámulatosan jól működött az empatikus képességük. Szükségük is volt rá.

Az árnyvadász szó nélkül hagyta el a mosdót. Ő pedig legszívesebben leitta volna magát. Uralni akarta a helyzetet, de csak halálra rémisztette magát azzal, amit a gátjain túl talált. Jace otthagyta neki ajándékba az illatát, Simon kínjában szűkölni akart, talán összetörni pár csontot, falat.  
– Szánalmas vagy – sistergett körülötte a levegő Jace hangján.

A teraszra visszafelé menet, Simon rendelt egy üveg vörös bort. Ez emlékeztette leginkább a vérre, és a választásában ugyan bőven közreműködött Anne Rice Lestatja, mint vámpírhős, mire leült az asztalhoz, már nevethetnékje támadt. Ezek az átkozott, borzasztó klisék! Simon néha utálta a párhuzamokat gyorsan összevonó gondolkozásmódját: Lestat, aki folyton szerelmes, Lestat, akinek elvei vannak, Lestat, aki nem képes megbirkózni az öröklét gondolatával, Lestat a rock szupersztárja. Vaó!  
Érdekes arcot vághatott, mert Jace a spagettije villára csavarása közben időnként furcsán méregette. Szépen evett – neki evett… Beteg vagy öregem!.   
Időközben a pincérnő kihozta a borát, és egy poharat. Az első két decit Simon úgy húzta le, mint korábbi életében a vizet. Jace szemöldöke a homlokáig szaladt.

– Az nem tesz neked jót – mondta halkan, mintegy figyelmeztetést.

– Félsz egy részeg vámpírral egy szobában aludni? – Simon még egy pohárral töltött.

– Van elég szoba a szállodában, jut mindenkinek.

– Miből gondolod, hogy pár fal megakadályozhat benne, hogy elérjelek?

Jace letette a villáját. Az adagja felét sem volt képes magába tömni. 

– Hagyok neked vért, mielőtt elmegyek – ígérte tétovázva. 

– Miért? Mert félsz, hogy a napjáró képességem ideiglenes, és ha nem kapok belőled expressz utánpótlást, másnap reggel kedvem támad lángra lobbanni?

– Nem. Azért, mert ha visszatérek, nem szeretnélek egy disznóvérrel összehányt szobában találni – fintorgott Jace, és távolabb tolta magától a tányérját. 

– A tisztaságmániád még sok rajongódat el fogja riasztani! – Simon nem hitte, hogy a bor ilyen gyorsan a fejébe száll. Ritkán, vagy leginkább sosem ivott alkoholt. Mindig úgy vélte, aki iszik, valami más hiányt igyekszik helyettesíteni a részeg mámorral. Most rádöbbent, hogy ez mennyire igaz.   
Szédült és gonoszkodni támadt kedve. Azt mondják, a kárörömnél nincs édesebbé: mézízű, sűrű nektár. 

– A disznóvérről jut eszembe, nem tartod különösnek, hogy Magnus pont azzal kínált meg, amikor elmentem hozzá? Gondolod, nem tudta, hogy rosszul leszek tőle? – kérdezte Jace-től kíváncsian.

– Miért akart volna Magnus ilyesmit? – értetlenkedett a másik.

– Ó! Hát szerintem két oka is volt rá – húzta össze a szemét Simon. Minden homályos és másodlagos fontosságúvá vált előtte a szőke fiút kivéve. Jace vonalai mintha inkább felerősödtek volna. – Miért is akarta volna, hogy semmire se menjek a disznóvérrel? Talán mert kíváncsi volt, mi fog történni, ha rád támadok és iszom a véredből. Vagy ami még ennél is izgalmasabb, abban reménykedett, hogy megöllek, így végre megszabadulhat tőled. 

Jace elnevette magát. 

– Mi van? – kérdezte csengő kacagással. – Magnus Brooklyn Fő Boszorkánymestere. Semmi oka rá, hogy megszabaduljon tőlem. 

Áldott naivitás! Simon hinni akarta, hogy Jace nem hazudik. Hogy Jace képtelen ilyen kegyetlen játékokat játszani az emberekkel maga körül, és tényleg nem fogja fel, ami majd kiveri a szemét.   
Kóválygott a feje. 

– Miért hoztál magaddal, ha végül itt akarsz hagyni? - kérdezte gyorsan témát váltva. – Kit helyettesítek?

– Összekeversz valakivel – Jace hangulata gyorsan süllyedt fagypont alá. Most egy jéghideg szoborra hasonlított, és nem angyalkára. Ilyennek festette meg őt Clary. Csak szárnyakkal. Simonnak erről eszébe jutott egy dalszöveg, amit még évekkel korábban hallott egy klasszikus cover-zenekar garázskoncerten:

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget 

Nem akarta, hogy Jace elmenjen. És kár volt innia, mert összefolytak a gondolatai. Vagy túlzásnak érezte minden további kikívánkozó mondanivalóját vagy semmitmondónak.  
– Veled akarok menni – nyögte ki, és azzal magyarázta a vágyát, hogy Clary is ezt akarná. 

– Nem. Itt van rád szükségem.

Simon nem hitte, hogy ez a mondat tényleg elhagyta Jace száját. Ezer közül, sötétben is felismerte volna a hangját, de most kételkedett magában.   
A „miért”-et nem volt ideje feltenni. Leszállt a nap, és egyre több fiatal jelent meg az étteremben. Valami zene is szólt odabent, aztán valahonnét két lány került elő. Leültek melléjük az asztalhoz, beszéltek ezerféle, lényegtelen semmiségről. Simon észre se vette, hogy a szőke, kék szemű, szeplős csaj mikor kezdte el simogatni a combját a farmeron keresztül. Az apró ujjak szinte égették, de Simon egész addig élvezte az érintését, amíg csak a lány haját látta maga előtt. Azt hitte, a részegség az oka annak is, hogy olyan kábán reagál a lány vérének illatára, de amikor a szőke rá akart hajolni a szájára, Simon egyszerűn megszorította a lány vállát, és eltolta magától. Nem stimmelt az egész.   
Jace megint eltűnt. 

– Hol van? – kérdezte alig forgó nyelvvel, de a lány elkezdett ordítva hisztériázni. Ő meg nem értette, mi baja. – Hol van Jace? 

A szőke csaj meg akarta ütni, aztán azt kiabálta, hogy Simon majdnem eltörte a karját, és inkább menjen szobára a „pasijával”. Simon szófogadó léleknek született. Egy időben templomba is járt, bár most nem merte volna megkísérelni – legyen szó bármelyik felekezetről. Sajgott a mellkasa, és a tény, hogy neki azonnal szüksége van az árnyvadászára, kivert minden egyéb gondolatot a fejéből. Valamiért megint a férfimosdóban kereste őt először, de nem találta ott. Simon az emeletre vezető lépcső felé vette az irányt, de ott meg belefutott egy magas fiatal férfibe, akinek a félhomályban fehérnek tűnt a haja, az arccsontja hegyes volt, éles, már-már a tökéletes vonalak miatt ijesztő. Hasonlított Jace-re, de csak a testtartása és a halvány mosolyának íve, amivel felsőbbrendűen végigmérte Simont. 

– Te nem Jace vagy – közölte az idegennel a nyilvánvalót. 

Az egészen derült arcot vágott. Sokatmondót, mindentudót. Felemelte a karját, és a falnak támaszkodva elállta Simon elől az utat. 

– Igazad van – súgta a fülébe. – Még nem ő vagyok. De dolgozom rajta, hogy hamarosan egyként emlegessenek bennünket. 

Egy pillanat távlatából Simon már biztos volt benne, hogy csak egy látomás szórakozott vele. Megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett nem elbotlani a zöld posztószőnyeggel bevont emeleti folyosón. A szobát elsőre megtalálta, de a kulccsal már nehezebben boldogult. Időbe telt rájönnie, hogy azért, mert az ajtó nem volt bezárva.   
Belépett a fényárban úszó szobába, és a jobb oldali ágyra nézett: előtte ott hevert Jace rendetlenül lerúgott bakancsa. Ő maga az ágyon feküdt a takaró fölött. Az alaposan összeborzolt haja, és egy rúzsfolt az arcán árulkodott mindössze arról, hogy akármit is csinált az elmúlt talán egy órában, azt nem egyedül tette. Félig már aludt, mert csak a szemét nyitotta ki, és ahogy meglátta Simont, vissza is hunyta. 

– Ne most! – susogta álomtól ittasan. 

Marha jó! Simon vihogott egy kicsit, lekapcsolta a villanyt, és lerúgta a saját cipőjét is. Döglesztő meleg volt, a szobában szinte állt a Jace-féle levegő. Odament az ablakhoz és kinyitotta. A Hold már bőszen uralta az éjszakai égboltot, kékké, ezüstté és feketévé festette az utcát, a sötét ablakokat, a távoli fákat. A holdfény miatt a szobában is csak a fehér, kék és fekete szín dominált. Tetszett neki, már ha az embernek különös hangulata támad mindent szépnek, tökéletesnek, vonzónak látni, mert valami új, nyugtalanító érzés szambáztatja a testét-lelkét.   
Simon odament az ágyhoz, és ránehezedett. Nem sokáig gondolkodott a pózon, hogy helyezkedjen el Jace fölött, aki a párnába fúrta a fejét, és kelletlenül morogni kezdett. 

– Hogy akarod? Gyorsan, lassan, fájdalmasan, finoman? – sorolta a sötétben még szőkébbnek tűnő fiúnak. 

Jace kihúzta a jobb kezét a párna alól, és az éjjeliszekrényre mutatott, amin egy kerek formájú kis tükör feküdt. Simon nem emlékezett rá, hogy korábban is látta volna, de aztán rájött, hogy Jace nem a tükörre mutogat, hanem a szekrény kinyitható ajtajára.   
Lehajolt és kinyitotta az ajtót. Ott állt benne egy fél literes kólás üveg, Simon már értette, miért volt olyan erős Jace vérének illata a szobába: előre lecsapolta magát. Ez volt ám az igazi csalódás. Jace játszott az idegeivel és mindenével. 

– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte, és meglepődött a saját hangja rekedt reccsenésétől az éjszakában. Ha valaki korábban azt állítja neki, hogy dührohamot fog kapni, amiért nem érhet Jace-hez, lehahotázza az arcáról a szeplőket. Most egyenlő hullámokban öntötte el a kétségbeesés és az agresszivitás. Külön bosszantotta az, hogy Jace-nek női parfüm illat szivárgott a kezéről. – Megmosakodhattál volna előtte!

– Húzhatnál gumit a fogadra, mielőtt belém akarod mártani! – förmedt rá Jace, és fel akart ülni, de nehézségbe ütközött, mert Simon rajta trónolt. 

– Mi bajod? – enyhült meg Simon hangja, ahogy észrevette, hogy Jace nincs jól. És nem fizikailag, hanem lelkileg festett pocsékul. Most fordult elő először, hogy sejtette, az árnyvadász fél. De nem tőle, dehogy. Inkább a másnaptól. Attól a várostól, attól amit a fejébe vett, attól a lehetőségtől, amibe talán eddig bele se gondolt. Bárki rettegett volna a helyében, de Jace sosem vallaná be másnak, talán magának sem. Inkább beszél a kotonról, a vérről, kikészíti Simont a harapása elutasításával, smárol vadidegen olcsó libákkal, és viselkedik surmó idiótaként. Figyelemelterelés.   
De Simon nem akart egy újabb figyelemelterelés lenni Jace életében – nem mintha nem szokott volna hozzá a sűrű elutasításhoz. Tudott várni, tudott veszteni. De Jace nem Clary volt, a pubertás kora óta dédelgetett álma, a hosszan tervezett jövőbeli élete mindene, nem a kislány, nem a kényelmes és helyénvaló, világos, törékeny érzések megtestesítője, akit óvni kellett a széltől, és a védelmi ösztönét gyújtotta lángra: Jace mást gyújtott benne lángra. Valamit, amiről azt sem tudta, hogy egyáltalán létezik. És ebbe belefért az összes csipkelődésük, hirtelen robbanni készülő indulataik, a nyersesség, a bizonytalan pillanat, ami a következő másodpercben szétrobban, mint egy buborék. 

– Mi a bajod? – kérdezte újra, és kivételesen hálás volt, hogy Jace kezében és testén nem érzett egyetlen pengeéles kést vagy egyéb fegyvert sem a férfiassága ellen fordítva szúrni. – Akarsz a gumiról beszélni? Beszéljünk a gumiról. 

– Szállj le rólam! – utasította Jace, de a hangjából hiányzott a pánik legapróbb jele is. Inkább erőteljesebb kérésként hatott. – Idd meg a vért és elmúlik, Magnus megmondta. 

Ó! Simon elvigyorodott. 

– Ennyire hiányzik a szex? – kérdezte felbátorodva az érzékeit ostorként csapkodó, brutális éhségtől. – Vagy már te is összekötöd a vérszívást a dugás gondolatával? 

Jace lerúgta őt az ágyról. Pedig lassan igazán hozzászokhatott volna, hogy ha ők ketten ágy közelébe kerülnek, Simon előbb-utóbb a földön köt ki a csontjait fájlalva. Zsibogott a feje, a bordája és a farcsontja. A kemény padló a bőrét is felhorzsolta a karján.   
Aztán Jace lemászott az ágyról, és Simon legnagyobb meglepetésére, ő mászott rá, és megtámaszkodva a feje mellett két kézzel, szinte kedvesen közölte vele:

– Te egy barom vagy. 

Közel volt az arca Simonéhoz, mereven nézte, és egyáltalán nem lehetett tudni, dühös vagy pont ellenkezőleg: kineveti őt.   
Simon, amennyire képes volt mozogni a csípőjét a padlóhoz szorító súlytól, megrándult:   
– Tudom, hogy holnap reggelre eltűnsz a szobából. De vissza fogsz jönni. Addigra szerzek valahonnét egy gitárt, és eljátszom neked a Hotel Californiát – ígérte szaggatott hangon. 

– … És kurva romantikus is – tette hozzá Jace. Aztán lemerevedett, ahogy Simon a könyökére támaszkodva megemelkedett, hogy elérje a nyakát. Lehunyta a szemét, és Simon minden porcikájában érezte, ahogy enyhén remegni kezd, és libabőrössé válik a forró testfelület az ajka és a tenyere alatt.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon egyszer látott gyerekkorában árnyvadászt. Nem tudta, hogy kik ők, sem hogy nevezik őket, vagy mit csinálnak, csak a fiatal férfi tekintetéből áradó rettenthetetlenséget érezte; ahogy egy kisfiú megérezheti egy életmentő, katona vagy egy hős odaadását, és egyszerre rajongásig beleszeret szíve minden ártatlanságával.   
Persze sokáig Simonnak fogalma sem volt, hogy az árnyvadászok miféle rendhez tartoznak, vagy kiket szolgálnak, de míg Clary veszélyes emlékeit az édesanyja gondosan töröltette Magnus Bane-nel, addig Simon emlékeit nem törölte senki. Ő csak a szomszéd srác volt a közeli utcából, aki csámpásra hordott tornacipőben és lyukasra kopott nadrágban cipelte Claryt mindenhová, és jó sokat lehetett rajta nevetni. Na igen, az ember azt a képességét erősítse, amelyik legalább minimális fejlődési hajlamot mutat. Ha ehhez neked kell lenned az osztály bohócának, akkor gyárts poénokat! És az osztály bohócának emlékeit senki sem akarja kitörölni, mert nem érdekesek, és amúgy se tűnik fel senkinek, ha ő is lát valami szokatlan és rendellenes dolgot az őt körülvevő, egyébként tökre hétköznapinak tűnő világból.   
Így meg sem lepődött igazán, amikor a Pandemoniumban Clary elkezdett furcsán viselkedni. Követte őt az Intézménybe is, és követte volna a pokolba is, ha a történetük így folytatódik. Nos, a pokol végül egyedül jött el értük. Szívélyes rohadék, aki szereti a vendégeket és marasztalja, ameddig lehet.

A szobában túl nagy volt a csend. A nap még nem világította meg teljesen a szobát, a félhomályban a szomszéd ágyon a mérnöki pontossággal élére hajtott ágynemű tetején egy összehajtogatott papírlap feküdt Jace helyett. Simon már háromszor elolvasta a levelet, és megállapította, hogy csak egy pszichopata ír ilyen gondos, szép vonalvezetéssel:

Előre is elnézést az elkövetkezendő kellemetlenségekért, de bízz bennem!  
Luke védelme nélkül nem vagy biztonságban, ezért ha az Inkvizítor elfog, ne ellenkezz vele. Azzal gyanúsít majd, hogy segítettél nekem bujkálni. Ami a napjáró képességedet illeti, ne engedd, hogy sokáig kínozzanak. Mondd, hogy túszul ejtettelek, és kényszerítettelek, hogy mindenféle löttyöt igyál, aztán leléptem. Mindegy, miket találsz ki, az Inkvizítornak tetszeni fog az ötlet, hogy egy rohadék vagyok.   
És Simon: ha valami csoda folytán mégis túléljük, el kell magyaráznod nekem ezt a mondén „kövesd a fehér nyulat” dolgot. Szörnyű, hogy semmi másra nem tudok gondolni.

J.C.

– Nyuszi, hopp! – Simon úgy vigyorgott, mint egy komplett idióta.

Nem érzett ingerenciát a további meneküléshez, semmi értelme nem lett volna. Maradt a szobában és várt, bár az Inkvizítor lassú volt, és órák teltek el, mire végre rátörték a szállodai szoba ajtaját. Kisebb forgószél módjára forgatták fel a helyiséget. Simont két kámzsát viselő férfi először a szoba közepére rángatta, és egy székre tolták, majd egyikük a háta mögé állt, és a tőrének végét a torkához illesztette:

– Tisztelettel beszélj a törvény jobb kezével, vámpír! – dörmögte sáros, durva hangon Simon fölébe.   
Simon nem is tudta, mit várt a hírhedt és félelmetes Inkvizítor személyétől, de biztosan nem azt, amit kapott.   
Egy nő jelent meg a szobában. Hosszú köpenyt viselt, aminek a csuklyája alól csak pár szőkés hajtincs kandikált ki. Gondosan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, ráérősen körülnézett, és csak ezután állapodott meg a pillantása Simonon. Szürke szeme hidegen meredt rá a barázdás, öreg arcból. Ellenségesnek tűnt, és Simon kellemetlenül érezte magát a közelében.

– Cserbenhagyott, hogy lássuk, mire képes – szólalt meg az Inkvizítor éles megvetéssel a hangjában. – Nem is várhattunk többet egy Morgensterntől. Olyannyira nem tartja a többi lényt egyenrangúnak magával, hogy hivalkodni kezd a képességeivel, és ostobán nyomokat hagy maga után. A mi szerencsénkre.

Simon régen azt gondolta, hogy nem létezik még egy olyan mély gyűlölet, mint amit hetedikben a francia nyelv tanárnő érzett a diákjai iránt. Most megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Jace-nek alighanem a nyelvtannál sokkal komolyabb ellenszenv nézett ki az Inkvizítor részéről. Ez a nő úszott a lángoló haragban, és bizonyára ebbe az is belejátszott, hogy Jace alaposan megfuttathatta, mire az a nyomára bukkant. 

– Halljuk, hol bujkál Jonathan? – nyúlt Simon álla után hosszú, csontos ujjaival az Inkvizítor. – Egy percig se aggódj miatta, többé nem okozhat benned kárt! A Klávét érdekelni fogja, hogy mit csinált veled, de amennyiben vallomást teszel ellene, nem eshet bántódásod. Pont ellenkezőleg, igaz ügyünket szolgálhatod, ami az alvilágiakkal fenntartott szövetség fontos alappillére. 

Simonnak nem volt ínyére, hogy könnyen becserkészhető áldozatnak nézték, de Jace előre tudta, hogy ez fog történni, és igaza volt. És most amennyire bosszantotta a lenézett szerepe a történetben, olyan gyorsan tódultak fejébe a képek, milyen lett volna, ha Jace tényleg akarata ellenére tartja fogva, és túszként hurcolja magával. Simon nagyon jól ismerte a kamasz fiúk perverz gondolatait, de magát nem tartotta annak. Mostanáig. 

– Min vigyorogsz, vámpír? – kérdezte az árnyvadász férfi, aki a székhez szorította. 

– Semmin. 

– Az jó, mert boncasztalon is végezheted, és az nem annyira vidám. 

– Elég legyen! – mordult fel az Inkvizítor. – Egy héttel ezelőtt még mondén voltál, ma te vagy az egyetlen vámpír a földön, akit nem éget el a napfény. Jonathan Morgenstern bebizonyította, hogy az apja készakarva küldte őt az árnyvadászok közé. Mint egy időzített genetikai bombát, aki megadja az Éjszaka Gyermekeinek a lehetőséget, amire oly régóta áhítoznak. Ennek fejében biztosan szívesen szolgálják majd Valentine-t, mint urukat és parancsolójukat. 

– Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan? – hördült fel Simon, megfeledkezve arról, hogy Jace óvva intette attól, hogy ellenszegüljön az Inkvizítornak. 

– Olyannyira komolyan gondolom, hogy a Klávé elé állítalak. Először nem hisznek majd a saját szemüknek, de aztán megértik, hogy végig igazam volt – mondta a nő, egészen közel hajolva Simonhoz, hogy a ruhája alól érkező savanyú izzadtság szaga megcsapta az orrát.

– Jace-nek semmi köze ahhoz, ami velem történt – füllentette. – Nem lehetek bizonyíték ellene, mert csúnyán felsülnék vele. Hogyan bizonyítanám, és maga, miért olyan biztos benne, hogy az apja nyomdokait követni?

– Ne higgy a bűvöletben, vámpír – felelte gőgösen az Inkvizítor. – Sokan megtették már előtted, de kevesen élték túl. Jonathan Morgenstern nem ismer könyörületet, ahogy az apja sem ismert. Nincs nála hitványabb lélek. A pokolra való, és oda is fog kerülni.

A nő körülnézett, és észrevette a kerek tükröt az éjjeliszekrényen, ami Simonnak már előző este szemet szúrt. 

– Nem olyan okos, mint amilyennek hiszi magát – dörmögte, miközben a zsebébe csúsztatta a tükröt. – Az ártatlanság álcája az egyetlen fegyvere, de azzal nem sokra megy, amikor majd szemtől szembe kerül velem. 

Simont szörnyű bajsejtelem kezdte gyötörni. Minden, az Inkvizítor viselkedése, a másik két férfi, az, amiket mondott, arra engedte következtetni, hogy ez a vén banya itt nem igazán járt egyenes úton, amikor Jace nyomába szegődött. 

– És mi van, ha kiderül, hogy Jace ártatlan, és Klávé felmenti? – vetette fel. 

Az Inkvizítor tekintete mélyén sötét gyűlölet izzott, ahogy ránézett Simonra, majd elmosolyodott. De ez a mosoly nem tartalmazott valódi örömet, csak kegyetlenséget.

– Erre nem kerülhet sor. Neked pedig semmi félnivalód, mint mondtam, nem érhet el hozzád. 

Meg akarja ölni – futott át Simon agyán a gondolat. Önkénytelenül is nagyot rántott magán. Bármi is volt Jace terve, azzal biztosan nem számolhatott, hogy pont a törvény jobb keze kíván a hóhérjává válni. Clarynek igaza volt: Jace önként sétál a csapdába, esélye sem lesz tisztázni magát a Klávé előtt, mert az Inkvizítor nem adja meg neki azt a kegyet, hogy eléjük járulhasson. Egyszerűen le akarja mészárolni. 

– Indulás, vámpír – fordult az ajtó irányába az Inkvizítor.

– Hová megyünk?

– A legbiztonságosabb helyre. A Klávé ki fog hallgatni, mikor napirendre kerülsz.

Börtönbe vetnek! – Ezt nem mondta, de nem is kellett. Jace azt írta neki, bízzon benne, de Simon egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, amikor ez a három, számára vadidegen ember közrefogta, készen, hogy elvezessék.   
Túl messzire mentek – mostanában maga volt hajlamos túl messzire menni.   
És ki miatt? – kérdezte a baljós hang a fejében. – Minden más esetben visszatartani igyekezett volna a barátját, ha bajba sodorta magát. De neki Jace nem volt barátja, azt sem tudta, miként tekintsen rá, ő mégis futni akart utána, bízni benne, követni, mintha Jace maga lenne az a kibaszott fehér nyúl. Ő pedig, Simon beesett az üregbe, és nem győzött csodálkozni az őt körülvevő világon, és csak arra várt, hogy felébredjen. 

Elhagyták a szállodát. Az inkvizítor és az emberei egy keskeny úton vezették keresztül, ahonnét egy parkszerűség felé tartottak. Időbe került, míg Simon megértette, hogy a kovácsoltvas kerítés, amit maga előtt látott, egy temetőt rejt. 

– Az lehetséges, hogy innen… - kezdte, de ekkor fekete csuklyát húztak a fejére, és egy pillanattal később Simon érezte, hogy a talaj eltűnt a lába alól. 

‡

 

Simon mindig is büszke volt a tájékozódó képességére. A legtöbb helyen hamar feltalálta magát, nem tévedt el idegen városokban, igaz az osztálykirándulások alkalmával nem kellett csuklyát viselnie, mint valami béna Ku-Klux-Klán gyűlésen. Most egyszerűen szédült, és hülyén érezte magát. Idegen szagok vették körül, valami borzongató hideg, és hallotta a saját lépteinek koppanását miközben végigvezették egy folyosón, aminek a falai visszavertek minden zajt.   
Idegen beszéltek a közelében, valaki Valentine nevét emlegette, nem túl kedves jelzők társaságában, és Simon úgy sejtette, most aztán tényleg a baj sűrűjébe került. Valaki a közelében kinyitott egy ajtót, a csikorgása sírásra emlékeztette, aztán beterelték egy helyiségbe.

– Ez a Néma Város? – kérdezte még mindig vakon. 

Letépték a fejéről a csuklyát, és az Inkvizítor sovány arcával nézett farkasszemet. Egy sötét helyiségben álltak, ahol egyetlen asztal és néhány szék árválkodott. A magas falak csupasz kövei szürkén fogták közre őket. 

– Miért gondoltad, hogy a Néma Városba viszlek? – kérdezte az Inkvizítor szigorúan. 

– Nem tudom.

– Ez a Gard. Alicantéban vagy, a fővárosban. Ülj le! – intett a nő. 

Simon először csodálkozott, hogy egyedül vannak, aztán rájött, mennyire egyszerű oka van mindennek. Itt aligha tartják őt igazán veszélyesnek. Sőt, megszökni sem tud, hiszen ahhoz több kell, mint a két lába. Innen talán nem is vezet vissza egyenes út a hazájába. Ez elkeserítette.   
Szófogadóan leült az egyik székre, és az Inkvizítor felé fordította a fejét. 

– Most ki fognak hallgatni? – kérdezte reménykedve. A várakozásban a tudatlanság inkább kikészítette, mint az elképzelhető, ismert rossz.

– A Klávénak fontosabb dolga is akad, mint a kedvedért ülésezni. Ki kell várnod a sorodat.

Simon elbizonytalanodott. Most akkor elég fontos személy, amiért idecibálták, de nem eléggé az, hogy meg is hallgassák? Több információra lett volna szüksége, nem értette igazán, az Inkvizítor milyen szerepet szánt neki Morgensternék kivégzésének tervén belül. Clary jutott eszébe, és a szívszorító gondolat, hogy mennyi a valószínűsége annak, hogy miután Valentine-t és Jace-t elítélték, a következő nem maga Clary lesz? Elvégre ő Morgenstern lánya, még ha nem is ő nevelte. Az Inkvizítor nem olyannak tűnt, mint aki félmunkát végez. Ha Valentine a szemében maga a Sátán, Jace pedig az Antikrisztus, Clarynek sem fog hízelgőbb szerep jutni. Kezdte érteni, mi sarkalta Jace-t a legelkeseredettebb lépésekre, amikor hátat fordított mindennek, és elhatározta, hogy maga próbálja menteni a menthetőt. De Jace csak egy fiú volt, még nem is nagykorú, és a törvény épp nem az ő oldalán állt.

– Kezdjük elölről – fordult vele szembe az Inkvizítor. – Ki volt a nemződ?

Simon pislogott egy sort. 

– Az apám. Feltételezem, az, akit apámként ismertem. 

– A vámpír-nemződ – javította ki türelmetlenül az Inkvizítor. – Ne viccelődj velem, fiú! Sem a hely, sem az alkalom nem megfelelő a gyerekes tréfáitokhoz. 

– Nem tudom. Elég bonyolult a dolog – pontosított Simon. 

– Azt akarod nekem bemagyarázni, hogy nem tudod, ki a nemződ?

– Nem – ingatta a fejét. – Azt ÁLLÍTOM, hogy nem tudom, ki tette. Ez a színtiszta igazság. 

– De nem napjáróként születtél újra. Ami engem érdekel, az az út, amit megtettél újszülött vámpírként a mostani állapotodért. És tudom, hogy Valentine-nak köze volt hozzá. 

– Soha életemben nem találkoztam Valentine-nal! – akadt ki Simon. 

Az Inkvizítor mintha elégedett lett volna a kifakadásával. 

– Hát persze, hogy nem – mondta, lassan lépkedve a szobában. A köpenye idegesítő, súrlódó hangot adott ki minden mozdulatával. – Jonathan tette. Az ivadéka. Mit tett veled? Volt nála egy kehely? 

A kehely. Simon eltátotta a száját, amikor rájött, az Inkvizítor mit akar kicsikarni belőle. Tényleg bármire képes, csakhogy Jace-ből bűnöző lángelmét kreáljon.

– Nincs valami jobb ötletük, hogy megoldják a helyzetet? Muszáj bűnbakot találniuk hozzá? – kérdezte. 

– Ne feleselj velem, vámpír! – förmedt rá az Inkvizítor. – Valentine soha nem szerezte volna meg a kelyhet, ha a fia nem segít neki. 

– De hát maguk sem tudták, hol van. Sőt, senki más sem tudta, kivéve Cl…– Simon képtelen volt bezárni a száját. Amikor rájött, mit mondott, már késő volt.

Az Inkvizítor bólintott.

– Így van. Clarissa Fairchild szerezte meg az anyjától, és a balga, megtévesztett leány átadta Jonathannek a kelyhet. Hinni akarom, hogy tette mögött nem volt tudatosság, mindössze szemérmetlen… ostoba… megvetendő… mocskos eltévelyedés – köpte a szavakat az Inkvizítor olyan undorral, mintha Clary minimum azzal az átkozott kehellyel fizetett volna Jace bizonyos szolgáltatásaiért. – Lehetőséged nyílik rá, hogy meggyőzz róla itt és most, hogy a lány ártatlan. 

Simon közel állt hozzá, hogy ronda káromkodás hagyja el a száját. Ez nem volt fair. Ez színtiszta zsarolásnak hangzott. 

– Mégis mit akar tőlem hallani? – kérdezte, visszanyelve indulatát. – Nem Clary tehet arról, hogy az anyja nem tájékoztatta róla, kicsoda ő valójában? Arról sem tehet, hogy egyáltalán megszületett. Sőt, maga Jace sem tehet róla!

– Azt akarom – tenyerelt az asztalra az Inkvizítor –, hogy mondd azt, Jonathan Morgenstern elhurcolt magával, majd erőszakkal megitatott a szentségtelen vérével, hogy hozzá hasonlatossá válj! Rá akart venni, hogy legyél az apja követője, de te ellenálltál! 

Simonnak Jace vérének említésére is bizseregni kezdett a szemfoga. Ó, igen, ellenállt: az éjszaka emlékei nagyon élénken tódultak az agyába. Jace csak úgy az ötödik korty vére után kezdett el vonaglani, és próbálta eltolni őt magától. Érdekes módon nála ez volt a határ, amikortól kipirult arccal visszakozni kezd. És pont az ellenkezőjét éri el vele Simonnál. Mert ha Simon korábban csak éhezett a vérére, közben rájött, hogy a furcsa hatalom a másik fölött, legalább olyan gerjesztően hat az érzékeire, mint valami ultraerős ajzószer. Képtelen volt elfeledni azt, amikor a vér okozta gyönyör legintenzívebb pillanatában végigkarmolta Jace hasfalát, és a fogaival szándékosan harapta meg a fiú ajkát. Mindezt azért, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Jace ezt esetleg másnak is megengedi.   
Nem akarta elengedni. Mindketten totál őrülten viselkedtek. Simon testében korábban sosem érzett élvezet áradt szét, amikor meghallotta a fiú halk nyögéseit, amikor megérezte a remegését…

– Tüntesd el a fogaid, vámpír – hallotta Simon az Inkvizítor hangját, mint egy ködön keresztül. – Undorító!

Simon fújtatott, és emlékeztette magát – ezt is csak megszokásból teszi. Vad harag töltötte el, ahogy felnézett a nőre. Hiába akart higgadt maradni, az igazságtalanság érzése felcsavarta az idegeit egy vékony pálcára, és tüzes vassal simogatta. 

– Azt még megértem, hogy Clarissát miért akarod megvédeni – folytatta a kínzója. – Elvégre közeli kapcsolat van közöttetek. A lány csinos hölggyé cseperedett, az édesanyját ismerve bizonyára számos becses tulajdonsággal bír. Jonathan iránti félelemérzeted viszont meglep. Az egész Lightwood család különös módon ragaszkodik ehhez a fattyúhoz, és most te is. Ez nem lehet véletlen. Nyilvánvalóan valamennyien Jonathan befolyása alá kerültek. Ideje felülvizsgálnom Lightwoodék kompetenciáját és hűségüket. Mit gondolsz?

– Ne hívja Jace-t Jonathannek, utálja! – kiáltotta Simon valamiért. És tudta, ezzel mindent elrontott. 

Az Inkvizítor hátrébb lépett, és most már úgy mérte végig, mint valami lyukas zacskóba csomagolt trágyakupacot, amiből csöpög a szenny. 

– Az éhség majd helyreigazítja a gondolataidat. Lesz időd meditálni – mondta. – Remélem, érted, mindezt a saját érdekedben teszem. 

Simon felállt a helyéről. Automatikusan nyújtotta előre a kezét, mintha bilincset várna. Nem kapott. Kényszeredetten felnevetett, de inkább a kőpadlót bámulta az Inkvizítor helyett. 

– Tudja, gyermekkoromban az volt az álmom, hogy rendőr leszek, vagy bíró. Az igazságszolgáltatást fogom szolgálni, az emberek védelmében. Már nem tartom olyan jó ötletnek. 

Az Inkvizítor lenézően elmosolyodott.

– Gondoltál volna erre, mielőtt hagytad, hogy vámpírrá tegyenek. Azon sem lepődnék meg, ha ez is Morgenstern műve lenne – mondta, majd az ajtóhoz lépett, és beintette a két „haverját”.

– Hé! Nem tarthat itt! Nem csináltam semmit! – próbálkozott Simon.

– Nem én tartalak itt. Animae scrinium est servitus!* 

Simon kezdte utálni a latint, de a legjobban azt, hogy már megint terelik valahová, és ezúttal durván, megalázó rángatással cipelték le egy mélybe vezető kanyargós lépcsőn. Mellettük férfiak és nők siettek el, hangosan beszélgettek, zaklatottak voltak. A Lélekkardot emlegették, Valentine-t. Valami baj történt. 

– … De hát a falak távol tartják a démonokat – kiáltotta egyikük.

– Máris hat halottról tudunk – mondta egy másik hang. 

Simont szabályosan behajították egy kőfalú szobába, aminek az ablakát rácsok borították. Egy ágy állt a rendelkezésére, meg egy lyuknak is kicsi mellékhelyiség vécével és mosdókagylóval. A falak tele voltak rajzolva rúnákkal.   
Az ágyig hátrált, és magatehetetlenül leült rá. Nem félt különösebben a bezártságtól, de most fojtogatta az ismeretlen jövő. Valahonnét újabb emberi hangokat hallott. Talán kintről, az ablakon túli szabadból. Odament az ablakhoz, és meg akarta érinteni a rácsot, de azonnal elkapta a kezét. A rács égette a bőrét. 

– Ki fognak éheztetni. Addig kínlódsz majd, amíg bármit bevallanál, amit csak akarnak – súgta egy hang a sötét félhomályból. 

Simon a hang irányába fordult. A kőcella nyugati oldalát is rácsok választották is a következő cellától. Volt ott valaki, de Simon nem látta az alakját. A hangja fiatalosnak tűnt, csak hajmeresztően ridegnek. 

– Ki vagy? – kérdezte. 

– Erre jártam, akárcsak te – válaszolt a hang gazdája. 

– Régóta?

– Nem igazán. És reményeim szerint nem is maradok sokáig. 

Simon hunyorgott, de csak egy halvány árnyékot látott a rács túloldalán. Közelebb lépett hozzá. 

– Miért zártak be? – érdeklődött, csakhogy elüsse valahogy az időt. Egy ideje hidegen hagyták az idegen emberek sorsai. A magáéval sem tudott dűlőre jutni.

– Mostanában szinte mindenki ugyanazért kerül börtönbe – mondta a sötétségből a szomszédja. – Vagy Valentine hívének hiszik, vagy azért, mert azt remélik, az elfogásával idecsalják őt. Te melyik csoporthoz tartozol, vámpír?

Simon meglepődött.

– Honnan tudod, hogy vámpír vagyok? – kérdezte. 

– Hallottam az őröket beszélgetni, mielőtt idehoztak. Azon vitatkoztak, hogy milyen rúnákkal tartsanak itt. Biztosra veszik, hogy kulcsfontosságú a szereped a háborúban, ezért fontos rab vagy. 

– Én? Kulcsfontosságú? – horkant fel Simon. Aztán eljutott a tudatáig az elhangzott mondatok második fele is. – Miféle háborúról beszélsz? 

– Hát nem is tudod? – jött a csúfondáros kérdés, aminek hallatán Simon összevonta a szemöldökét. Bárki is raboskodott a tőszomszédságában, volt valami viszolyogtató abban, ahogy beszélt. Valami viszolyogtató és ismerős. – Valentine megtámadta a Néma Testvéreket és elrabolta a Lélekkardot. Már két ereklyét megszerzett a háromból. Akármire is készül, sikerülni fog neki, és akkor ez a sok gyáva patkány itt mind égni fog. 

– Hát többet tudsz, mint én – ismerte el Simon. És valahol értette is, hogy egy idezárt bűnöző miért drukkol az ellenségnek. Arra egyelőre gondolni sem akart, hogy ugyanezek az emberek rá is bűnözőként tekintenek. 

A cellaszomszédja megköszörülte a torkát. 

– Azt beszélik, vámpír, együtt lógsz Valentine fiával. Igaz ez?

Simon már majdnem bólintott, amikor észbe kapott. Fogalma sincs, ki ez a fickó, és túl sokat beszél. Az Inkvizítorból bármilyen cselt kinézett, és pont pár hete nézte meg DVD-n a Beépített Huligán című filmet. Mi van, ha a beszélgető partnere nem más, mint egy újabb csel, hogy információt szedjenek ki belőle? 

– Nem tudom, miért mondaná ezt bárki – vont vállat Simon. – Alig ismerem Jonathan Morgensternt. Egy arrogáns, beképzelt, elkényeztetett hülye. Mi okom lenne, hogy olyasvalakivel lógjak, aki annyira el van telve önmagától, hogy a saját tükörképébe szerelmes? Csak azért tűrik meg az emberek, mert tudják, ki az apja. 

A szomszéd cellából mozgás hallatszott, Simon meg egyszerre úgy érezte, valami kellemetlen gombóc készül megfojtani. A torkához kapott, érezte, ahogy kidülled a szeme, aztán a rosszullét hirtelen alább hagyott. 

– Az emberek bizonyára nem ismerik őt elég jól, vagy összekeverik valakivel – szólt a szomszédja feszülten.

– Bizonyára. 

Hatalmas robaj rázta meg a falakat. Sokkal hangosabb volt egy mennydörgésnél, de nem mozdult meg a föld, mint egy földrengésnél. Simon megkapaszkodott a falban.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte automatikusan. – Mi volt ez? 

– Ki tudja? Talán a démonok pont most özönlik el Üveg Várost – kuncogott a másik furcsa jókedvvel. – Téged életben hagynak. Mindenkit érdekel, hogyan tolerálhatod a napfényt. 

– Ha a démonok sem tolerálják a napfényt, miért most támadnának? – tette fel a szerinte fogós kérdést, de aztán hátra fordult, és rájött, hogy a cellában árnyalatokkal sötétebb van. Mintha valami borzalmas füst kezdte volna el megtölteni a levegőt. Nem is igazán füst. Csak terjedő sötétség. 

Hát ez remek! Simon nem volt pánikolós fajta, de nem fűlött a foga egy újabb hordához, ami majd jól kifaggatná csodás képességeiről. Az ablakhoz lépett, és megpróbált kikémlelni rajta. Nem látott semmit, csak valami kénes bűzszag szivárgott az orrába. 

– Ha ezek démonok, és megtámadták Idrist, minket mikor engednek ki innen? – vetette fel a következő súlyos kérdést, de nem kapott választ. A szomszéd cellában lakó rondán felnevetett, és a nevetése mintha már nem is a szomszéd cellából szólt volna, hanem Simon cellájának ajtaja elől.

– Imádkozz érte, hogy eszébe juss valakinek. Vagy igaz is, te már nem tudsz imádkozni – sistergett a hangja gonoszan. – Mindenesetre, ha előbb találkoznál Valentine-nal, üzenem neki, hogy a hajtóvadászatban az lövi ki először a nyílvesszőjét, aki közelebb kerül a vadhoz. Mondd meg neki, hogy könyörtelen leszek. 

Simon nagyot nyelt, és megérintette az ajtó kilincsét, de úgy járt, mint korábban az ablakkal. A vas megégette a bőrét. Sziszegve hátraugrott, és dühében felkiáltott. 

– Miért találkoznék én Valentine-nal? – kérdezte ingerülten.

– Mert Valentine mindenről tud, ami Idrisben történik. És most te történtél. Szerintem kíváncsi rád. 

Nagyszerű – gondolta Simon. – Felkeltettük apuka érdeklődését. Másra se vágyott jobban.

– Hé! Ki vagy te? Engedj ki! – A hangját, mintha felfalták volna a vastag kőfalak, és a sötétség egyre súlyosabban telepedett rá. Távolodóbb lépteket hallott, és a kinti szél különös, búgó hangját. Tényleg itt fog megrohadni egyedül? 

Órák teltek el.   
Eleinte körbe-körbejárt a szűk cellába, aztán azt is elunta, és leült az ágyra. Amikor kint zajt hallott, megpróbált segítségért kiabálni, de aligha hallották a hangját. Újabb és újabb robbanás hangja verte fel a csendet, de mindegyik távolinak tűnt. Már nevetségesnek tartotta, hogy korábban Luke pincéjét érezte kriptának – ez volt az igazi lélekvesztő.   
Az anyján kívül ki keresné itt? Ez volt a legijesztőbb az egészben. Majd eszébe jutott Raphael, a New York-i vámpírklán vezére. Amennyire sietett bejelenteni, hogy Simon most már hozzájuk tartozik, talán ő lenne az egyetlen, aki megérezné a hiányát. De abból a közegből Simon továbbra sem kért. Volt valami elrettentő abban a mézes-mázos hanghordozásban, ahogy próbált a közelébe férkőzni, és győzködni őt. Ha pedig megtudta, hogy Simon napjáró lett, akkor talán pont az történne, amit Magnus Bane jósolt: szétszednék, mert egyetlen vámpír sem rendelkezhet ilyen erős képességgel. Vagy pont fordítva – játszott el a kósza gondolattal. – Megtennék vezérüknek, hahaha!   
Simon elhúzta a száját. Sosem volt jó diplomata és a politikai játszmák sem vonzották, márpedig egy klán vezetése aligha csupa móka és kacagás. Lehetne ő sok minden, de pillanatnyilag csak egy rab. Először ezt kellene valahogy túlélnie, hogy aztán a későbbiekben azon törje a fejét, hogyan kerülje ki Raphael Santiago kérdéseit. Mert, hogy lesznek kérdések, abban biztos volt. Azt gondolják majd, az árnyvadászok vére csodát tesz a vámpírokkal? Tényleg nem próbálta még senki előtte? Simonnak fájdalmas sejtése támadt: de, kipróbálták, csak nem működött. Ha működne, most is háború zajlana a vámpírok és árnyvadászok között. Minden vámpír az ő vérükre hajtana. 

A következő robaj hirtelen jött, és azután fény árasztotta el a cellát. Simon hunyorgott, és reményét vesztve bámult a parányi ablakra, ami előtt mintha egy árnyékot vett volna észre. Meleg hőhullám sodródott felé valahonnét, odakint lángok csaptak fel a távolban, és akkor az árnyék megmoccant. 

– Ki van ott? Hall engem? – kiabált olyan hangosan, amennyire csak erejéből telt. Tényleg volt ott valaki. Szoborrá dermedve pillantotta meg a karcsú, hamutól szürke ujjakat, amik megragadta az ablakrácsot. 

Simon felszisszent. Várta az égett szagot, a fájdalmas kiáltást, de semmi sem történt. Ellenben a kézhez tartozó személy most lehajolt, és egy szőke fej kukucskált be az ablakon.

– Megvagy? – kérdezte. 

Simon mellkasát egyszerre töltötte el meleg megkönnyebbülés és éktelen harag.

– Baszd meg, Jace! Baszd meg, baszd meg! – üvöltötte. – Amikor azt kérted, bízzak benned, nem volt szó arról, hogy börtönbe zárnak, és hagynak elevenen megégni! Vagy ez volt a terved?

Jace nem válaszolt azonnal, kicsit rángatta a rácsot, majd hangosan felszusszant. 

– Én nem hozhattalak magammal Idrisbe, megmondtam. Mindenáron jönni akartál!

– Te nem hozhattál – értette meg Simon végre. – De az Inkvizítor igen. Világos.

Ettől még ugyanúgy ordítani támadt kedve. Ha eddig kételkedett Jace épelméjűségében, most már biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúnál valami nagyon nincs jól bekötve. Azonban az egyetlen, amire figyelni tudott, megint Jace erőteljes vérszaga volt. A fiú talán megsérült. De most nem volt szabad erre gondolnia: megrázta a fejét. 

– És most? – kérdezte. – Itt vagyunk! Remek hely, mit ne mondjak, és a vendéglátás egyenesen kiváló! Esküszöm, ez a ti Klávétok őrültek gyülekezete! Itt mindenkit kezeltetni kellene!

– Látom, volt időd megismerkedni az Inkvizítorral – kuncogott Jace. – Bocs! Simon, húzd az ágyat a falig, fordítsd az oldalára, és feküdj mögé. Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. 

– Hát ez igazán megható tőled, de már elkéstél vele – dühöngött Simon, de azért tette, amit kell. – Most majd körözött szökevény leszek, te meg még egy strigulát húzhatsz a bűneiddel teli listádra! Tényleg ez volt a legjobb ötlet, ami megfordult a fejedben?

– Ne rinyálj! Nem hiszem, hogy jelenleg bárki foglalkozik a börtönbe vetett rabokkal, így a szöktetéseddel sem fognak – válaszolt Jace, miközben valamit matatott az ablak körül. – Megtámadták a várost. Aki teheti, vagy ellentámadást szervez vagy menekül. Simon, háromra!

Háromra…  
Simon befeküdt az élére fektetett ágy mögé és a fülére tapasztotta a tenyerét. Megsüketített vámpírokról még nem hallott, de nem akart ő lenni az első. 

– Azt hittem, a második randinkon valami egzotikusabb helyre viszel, mondjuk a tengerpartra, vagy Párizsba! – kiáltott eszelős remegéssel a hangjában. Félt. – De te az ilyen beteges, kicsavart romantikájú büdös cellákra gerjedsz! Át kell értékelnünk a kapcsolatunkat. 

Jace morgott valamit, de Simon csak a „fogd be” utasítást hallotta. A robbanástól amúgy is kirepült minden gondolat a fejéből. Nem tudta, milyen erősnek kell lennie egy ilyen BUMM-nak. Ez igen nagyon szólt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha már latin: * - A szolgaság a lélek börtöne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Ha már latin: * - A szolgaság a lélek börtöne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! A véleményeknek örülök :)
> 
> \----------------------------------

Igazi atombomba! Mármint nem maga a robbanás következménye volt nukleáris méretű, az csak a fal negyedét vitte ki. És jó nagy porfelhőt okozott – Simon haját és ruháját ellepte az apró, szemcsés, dohszagú pernye. 

A kinti világ semmivel sem nézett ki bizalomgerjesztőbben. Az áporodott esti levegőben a füst megfestett mindent: a lángok éhesen nyaldosták az épületek faszerkezetét, és az ég felé törekedtek. A távolból a csata kaotikus zaja egy hatalmas testű állat vergődésére emlékeztette, ami rémülten küzd az életben maradásért. A kiáltások és sikolyok közötti moraj mindenhonnan jött. 

– De gondolom, ez nem szerepelt a tervedben – bökött állával Simon a völgy irányába, ahol elképzelhetetlen pusztítás zajlott. 

Jace feltűnt mellette. Megtörölte az arcát, és megkövült arccal bámult ugyanabba az irányba. 

– Nem. Ez senkinek sem szerepelhetett a terveiben. Még az Övéiben sem.

Bár nem mondta ki, Simon tisztában volt vele, hogy Jace Valentine-ra gondol. Nem hitte, hogy valaha is megérti a fiú bonyolult kapcsolatát az apjával, már ha kapcsolatnak lehet nevezni valamit, ami inkább valami groteszk bújócska, és macska-egér játék keveréke volt, éveken át nyúló hallgatással és félbeharapott igazságokkal. 

– Búj el valahová! Később megkereslek. – Ezzel Jace futni kezdett a völgy felé, ahol, mint egy izzó katlan, a legfélelmetesebb halál várt tárt karokkal mindenkire.

Simon azt hitte, mentem felrobban a dühtől. A hősködő árnyvadászoknál csak a halott árnyvadászok a rosszabbak. Próbálta beérni a fiút, aki időközben valahonnét beszerzett egy kardot, és épp kihúzta a hüvelyéből.

– Nem fogok elbújni! Tudom, hogy azt gondolod, képtelen vagyok megvédeni magam, és semmire sem vagyok jó! Azt is elhiszem, hogy komolyan gondolod, hogy ez nem az én harcom, és semmi közöm ahhoz, ami itt történik, de tévedsz!

Jace megtorpant. Látszott rajta, hogy a felét sem érti, amit magyaráz neki. 

– Nem fogom Clarynek a halálhíredet vinni! – közölte.

– Vámpír vagyok. Nem halok könnyen. És bár nem vagyok jó hátvéd, de gyors vagyok, és erős. Tudod, hogy az vagyok…

Jace arca megrándult. A homlokába tapadó piszkos hajtincsei, és az éjszakai tűz megvilágításában Simon megállapította, hogy az árnyvadász inkább hasonlít valami bosszúálló angyal kivetülésére, mint emberre. És ki tudja, talán így is volt rendjén. Egy egész világ választotta el őket egymástól, és millió apró dolog, amit soha nem fognak majd egyformán gondolni, látni vagy értelmezni. De Simon rájött, hogy mindez egyáltalán nem számít. Ami fontos volt, hogy ott akart lenni, ahol a másik, amíg egyáltalán lehetséges, és hinni abban, amiben ő hitt. Mert az hatalmas erőt adott, és ez az erő nemcsak elhitette vele, hogy jobb ember lehet, de egyenesen kiemelte abból a zavaros posványból, amitől Simon mindig is irtózott.   
Mire magához tért, Jace a sajátjához képest forró kezét érezte az övén, és benne valami jéghideget. Lenézett: Jace tőre volt. 

– Ha több fegyverre van szükséged, meg kell szerezned magadnak – mondta. – Ne gondolkozz, ha démont látsz: öld meg. Ha túlerővel állsz szemben, fuss, amilyen gyorsan tudsz. Nem szabad a földre kerülni. És ne becsüld túl a halhatatlanságodat. Ha minden véred elveszíted, meghalsz. Ha a fejedet csapják le, akkor is. 

– Kösz – szuszogta Simon, bár a köszönet nem a halála ismertetésének különböző módozatainak szólt.

Aztán Jace újra futni kezdett a völgy irányába, és a súlyos, sűrű füst már csak a körvonalat engedte látni.   
Simon követte, ameddig bírta.  
Odalent borzalmas látvány tárult a szeme elé. A közelében világító penge szelte át a levegőt, és egy hörgő, rángatózó test zuhant Simon lába elé. Az üszkösödő valami savként ette magát a zöld fűbe. Átlépett rajta, de rögtön nekirohant valami súlyosabb és émelyítően bűzös test: egyszerű halandó el sem viselte volna. Démon volt. Éles fogakkal teli szájából kígyónyelv mart az arca felé. Simonba pedig a rémülettől olyan erő költözött, aminek a létezéséről maga sem tudott: egyik pillanatban még markolta a pokol ivadékának testét, a következőben már egy kettéhasított törzs vergődött előtte a földön.   
Simon felkapta a fejét. Látott árnyvadászokat harcolni. És látott elesett harcosokat, sebesülteket, akik közül néhány még eszméleténél volt, és szenvedett; az üszkös házak között menekülő vagy épp támadásba lendülő alakok árnyékát. Látott egy nőt, aki üveges tekintettel rogyott össze pár méternyire tőle, és a hátára taposó hatkarú démon épp fullánkban végződő farkával nyársalta gerincen. A vérszagtól Simon agya szét akart repedni és ugyanakkor sokkal gyorsabban fogott fel mindent, ami körülötte zajlott.  
Nem gondolkozott többé azon, hogy korábban sosem gyilkolt, és amikor először mélyesztette fogát egy démonba, hogy kitépjen egy darabot a testéből, arra is rájött, hogy ezeknek a szörnyetegeknek a vére valóságos méreg. Köpködve állt fel a szétporladó testről, majd rontott a következőre. Rengetegen voltak.   
Egyszer csak egy árnyvadász került a látómezejébe, aki a kardját Simon felé fordította. Nem tudta azonnal eldönteni, barátot vagy ellenséget lát maga előtt. Aztán a következő démon, aki hátulról készült Simonra vetni magát, és átbucskázott rajta, hogy hatalmasra nyitott szájával egy borjút is bekebelezhessen, emberi szem számára láthatatlan gyorsasággal pusztult el Simon keze által. Könyékig túrt bele a hideg, nyúlós masszába. Az árnyvadász pedig odakiáltott neki:

– Vámpír, a démonvér lelassít! Ne mocskold össze magad túl gyakran vele, ha nem muszáj!

A férfi tovább rohant, hogy harcoljon, Simon meg megköszönni sem tudta a jó tanácsot, máris a következő ellenséggel nézett szembe.

Nem tudták igazán megsebezni. Viszont megértette, Jace és Alec miért visel szívesebben bakancsot egyszerű utcai cipő helyett. Simon tornacipője kellemetlenül csúszott a vértől, sártól és ki tudja még mitől síkos talajon. A pólója cafatokban lógott már a negyedik démon után, és a nadrágja széthasadt a jobb combján. Mocsoktól nedves markából többször kiejtette Jace tőrjét. Többet káromkodott egyetlen megfeszített, harccal töltött óra alatt, mint korábbi életében összesen, és még egy szorzót is rádobhatott volna az eredményre. A vérszomja tombolt, és a fogai állandóan felsértették az alsó ajkát. Megtett mindent, de gyorsaságában is lomhának érezte magát a többi harcoshoz képest. 

Pár méternyire felfedezte Jace-t. Épp rálépett egy gyíkszerű fajzat nyakára, és beleállította a szeráfpengéjét. Megállás nélkül ölt. Úgy vetődött rá a démonokra, mintha eszébe sem jutna, hogy bármikor alul maradhat: mindkét kezében pengével, gyorsan fordulva, rövid, pontos mozdulatokkal. Simonnal szemben ő nem nézett hátra, hogy meggyőződjön a hátrahagyott, nyekkenő, majd porfelhővé változó testek nyomáról. 

Simont mintha láthatatlan erő kényszerítette volna, hogy balra forduljon. Nem szívesen veszítette szem elől a szőke fiút, de egy szürke fal előtt megpillantotta Isabelle és Alec anyját. Maryse Lightwood hasított hátú, nyitott köpenyt viselt, alatta harci öltözéket, és nőiességét meghazudtoló lendülettel, rendíthetetlen elszántsággal harcolt. Mrs. Lightwood nem látta Simont, de amilyen sokan támadtak rá egyszerre, ő egy pillanatig sem gondolkodott, és elindult, hogy segítsen neki. Nem értette, hogy került ide egyáltalán Isabelle anyja. És félt belegondolni, hogy egyedül, vagy a gyerekeivel érkezett a városba. És mi van, ha nem csak a gyerekeivel? Mi van, ha Claryt is hozta? Bár az utóbbi gondolatot gyorsan elhessegette magától: Clary nem volt képzett árnyvadász, őrültség lett volna iderángatni.   
A sűrűsödő emberek forgatagában hemzsegtek a gyíkszerű, karmos lények, még mindig túl sok volt belőlük. Simon előrelendült, és míg elérte Maryse-t látott félbetépett embert a saját vérébe fagyva, és megába roskadt, remegő alakot, akit egy pillanat múlva már el is sodort egy szörnyeteg.   
„Nem szabad a földre kerülni” – visszhangzott a fejében Jace hangja. 

Ez a mérgező áradat olyan volt, mint valami csapda, ami kegyetlen leckét tanít a város lakóinak. A fűben a lakóházak kitört ablakainak cserepei a cipője vékony talpa alatt ropogtak, ahogy Simon Maryse felé lépkedve. A harmadik démont, aki Maryse-ra támadt, már Simon vágta le, és amikor felnézett, a nő döbbenten meredt rá. 

– Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte rekedt hangon. – Jace is veled van?

Simonnak bólintott, bár nem értette, Maryse-t miért érdekli újra Jace sorsa, ha korábban el akarta távolítani a családjától. Maryse szeme elkerekedett, majd váratlanul magához rántotta Simont, ezzel megmentve őt egy hátulról támadó medve és dromedár keverékére emlékeztető szörny csapásától.

– Ne nekem segíts – kérte az árnyvadász nő –, keresd meg a gyerekeimet, és húzódjatok be az erődbe. Alec tudni fogja, mit tegyetek, siess! Túl sokan vannak!

– Clary is itt van?

Maryse tekintete elsötétedett.

– Clary még tegnap elhagyta az Intézetet. Nem tudjuk, hová mehetett.

És miért is tesz fel olyan kérdéseket az ember, amelyekre nem akarja tudni a választ? A problémával szembe se nézni gyávaságra vall, most mégis egészen lebénult, ha belegondolt, mit jelenthet Clary eltűnése. Egyszerre érzett bűntudatot, dühöt, kétségbeesést. Clary soha nem hallgatott senkire, de a pokolba is, most az egyszer igazán megtehette volna. 

– De miért hagyta el? – kiáltott Maryse után, de az addigra eltűnt a látóköréből. 

Tovább kellett harcolni, és eldönteni, szólhat-e Clary eltűnéséről Jace-nek.   
Simon előtt egy kisgyerek futott el egy sötét utca irányába. Mögötte két démonkutya loholt. Egy másik démon pont átharapta egy fiatal nő torkát. Olyan átkozottul reménytelennek tűnt minden. Felnézett az égre. Eleredt az eső, amitől csak még több füst és bűz lepte el a levegőt. Simon egyszerűen nem értette, hogy történhet meg mindez.   
Aztán felfedezett az egyik oszlopos épület lépcsőjén egy fekvő alakot, és úgy érezte, jéggé fagynak a tagjai. Az a valaki fekete ruhát viselt, és a lépcsőfokokon patakban folyt a vér a test alól. Simon látta a szőke hajat, és úgy indult el felé, mintha egy súlytalan, borzasztó álomban lépkedne. Letérdelt a test mellé, és lassan megfordította. Nem Jace volt az. Egy fiatal férfi tetemét szorította – közelről már egyáltalán nem emlékeztette Jace-re. 

– Megbújsz az árnyéban, míg a szövetség tagjai harcolnak? – szólalt meg egy megvetéssel telt hang Simon háta mögött. Felnézett, majd lassan felegyenesedett. A hátában érezte egy kard szórását.

– Azt hittem… – kezdte, mintha bárkinek is magyarázattal tartozna, mit hitt a halott test láttán. Félbeharapta a mondatot és megfordult. Az Inkvizítor állt előtte. Most nem hasonlított arra a gőgös, érinthetetlen nőre, aki nemrég még fintorgott Simon éles szemfogai láttán. Most őt is vér, mocsok borította. Megsebesült, mert húzta a lábát, ahogy egyensúlyozni próbált. A szeme azonban, mint korábban, jelenleg is színültig volt gyűlölettel. 

– Vagy épp inni próbáltál egy árnyvadászból, amíg még meleg a vére? – folytatta az Inkvizítor. 

Simon elvesztette a türelmét.

– Az éhségem lenne az utolsó, ami érdekel. De pont elég sok ártatlan vére folyik itt el, hogy ne az étvágyam miatt aggódjon, Inkvizítor. 

– Végül csak elértétek, amit akartatok. Pusztítás – harsogta. – Halál! 

– Tudja, fogalmam sincs, miért rühelli ennyire a pofámat, de lassan már nem is érdekel. Tegyen, amit akar. Én csak a barátaim életét féltem, és ha megélik a reggelt, tőlem akár itt azonnal kivégezet! – Simon szinte rásétált az Inkvizítor kardjára. Nem sebesítette meg, de érezte a mellkasán a nyomását, és észrevette a nő pillantásának rebbenését. A szúró fájdalom erősödött, hallotta saját testszövegének szakadó hangját, az éles, hideg feszülést a bordái között. Simon néma üvöltésre nyitotta a száját.   
Az ijesztő azt volt, hogy Inkvizítor ugyanezt tette, mintha undok tréfát űzne vele, és kinevetve a kínját utánozná őt, de nem ez történt. A nő mellkasából is egy fényes, vérrel szennyezett kardél bukkant elő a kulcscsontja alatt, és a hörgés, ami véres, bugyborékoló nyál kíséretében hagyta el a száját, az utolsó hang volt, amit kiadott.  
Az Inkvizítor mögött állt valaki. Magas, széles vállú férfi volt. És amikor megszólalt, a hangja mély, megnyugtató zümmögésként hatott, ellentétben azzal, amit mondott:

– Sajnálom, Imogen, hogy nem nézheted végig, vérvonalad utolsó tagja, hogyan segíti győzelemre az ügyünket – mondta. Az Inkvizítorhoz beszélt. Sötét harci öltözékében kimagaslott a többi árnyvadász közül. Világos, szinte fehér haját nem szennyezte piszok, ahogy a bőrét sem. Talán egyedüliként állt ott tisztán és érintetlenül a borzalmas csatamezőn, és egyenesen Simon szemébe nézett. 

– Ez kicsit fájni fog – húzta el a száját a férfi fagyos mosollyal. Ezt a mosolyt Simon ezer közül is felismerte volna. Csak a hozzá tartozó arc volt teljesen más. Jace-é akkor is ragyogott, amikor ronda dolgokat mondott, csinált, vagy csak készült rá. Valentine vonásai durvák voltak.  
Kirántotta a kardját az Inkvizítor testéből, és az a földre hanyatlott. Simon ekkor már a fájdalomtól moccanni, sem megszólalni nem bírt. Lassan lenézett a törzséből kiálló kard markolatára, és látta, ahogy Valentine megfogja, és megszorítja. 

– Attól, hogy nem halsz bele egy szúrásba, a fájdalmat ugyanúgy érzed – mondta, mintha csak Simon egy biológia órán ülne a gimnáziumban, és épp az anyagot magyarázná el neki. – Ezt nem lehet megszokni, napjáró. 

Hirtelen mozdulattal rántotta ki a kardot a cuppogó húsból, karcolva a bordája csontját, Simon pedig térdre bukott. A leírhatatlan kín elzsibbasztotta minden porcikáját. Zihált és mély, idegen hangot kiadva nyöszörgött. Nem ismerte fel az érintést sem, ami lábra segíti, és az újra felbukkanó elmosódott arcot. Tiltakozni akart, küzdeni, szabadulni, de ezek közül egyet sem volt képes megtenni, hiszen csak az agyában játszódott le minden újabb menekülési kísérlete: valójában nem mozdult. 

– Ne aggódj, nem mentettem volna meg az életedet, ha azt akarnám, hogy meghalj. 

Simon csak formálni igyekezett a torkából feltörő hangot, de nehezen sikerült neki. A kérdése nyüszítésként hangzott, Valentine pedig nem várt tovább. Intett valahová a sötétbe, és Simon szemére sűrű, selymes homály ereszkedett. 

Azt hitte, elájult. Talán így is történt.  
Mindenesetre, mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, már nem a harcmezővé alakult város utcáján hevert, hanem egy szobában. A mellkasa most is égett, bár nem olyan erővel, mint korábban. Meglepődött a csípő fájdalomtól, amit a bal karjában érzett. Megrántotta.

– Ne olyan hevesen. Ez csak egy kis karcolás – hallotta meg a mély, halkan is parancsoló hangot a karja irányából. 

Simon odanézett, és Valentine-t látta. Elég egykedvű volt a tekintete, nem közömbös, csak olyan, mint akit nem a személye izgat, és nem is az egészségi állapota. A férfi már nem az utcai harci öltözékét viselte, hanem szürke öltönyt, és nyakkendőt. Fényes, szinte fehér haja kényesen hátra volt fésülve. És most egyáltalán nem hasonlított Jace-re – ez az alak egy másfajta ragadozó volt.   
Simon fel akart ülni, de nem sikerült. 

– Bénító rúna – magyarázta a férfi. – Ne vergődj. 

Eddig egy széken ült mellette, de most felállt. Simon csak annyira volt képes megemelni a fejét, hogy oldalra fordítsa, és lássa, Valentine egy tégelynyi vérével távozik a szoba másik végébe. 

– Mit csinál? – nyögte ki a legostobább kérdést, ami csak eszébe jutott. Hiszen látta, mit csinált vele.

– Véget vetek egy ostoba harcnak. Nem azért jöttem ide, hogy lemészároltassam a népemet, bár ha nincs más választásom, kénytelen leszek – válaszolt rövid hallgatás után. – Bármennyire is furcsa, talán te fogod szolgáltatni a legkevesebb vérrontással járó megoldást. 

Simon ezt nehezen hitte.

– Maga nem is harcolt! – szuszogta megvetéssel.

Valentine szórakozott pillantással illette. Egy percig sem vette őt komolyan. 

– De te igen. Azt gondolod, pár órányi esztelen gyilkolás igazi harcossá tesz? Fogalmad sincs róla, mit jelent az igazi küzdelem – szólt. – Amid jelenleg van, azt is tőlem kaptad. És bármikor visszavehetem, ezt ne feledd. 

Simonnak kiszáradt a szája. Nem félt, legalábbis nem a férfitól. Ahhoz túl megviselt volt és keserű. Az elhangzottakat igyekezett értelmezni, és még rosszabbul érezte magát. Valentine a véréről beszélt.   
Kopogtak a szoba ajtaján.

– Vendéget várunk? 

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak lassan az ajtóhoz sétált és kinyitotta. Simon, ha képes imádkozni, most azért fohászkodott volna, hogy ne egy barátját hozzák be sebesülten, vagy ami még rosszabb: holtan. A legrémesebb víziójában ez történt: már mindannyiukat látta a harcmezőn elesni vagy láncra verve. Egytől-egyig szemrehányóan néztek rá, mintha csodálkoznának, hogy ő még mindig élt. Valójában Simon maga nem értette, hogyan miért van még életben.

Az ajtón azonban két marcona férfi lépett be, és egy idegen nőt cipeltek be. Vámpírt. Simon azonnal megérezte. Amikor nagyon éhes volt, minden élőlény testében hallotta a vér hangját – ahogy lüktetve tör utat magában az erekben, ahogy meleg áraszt. Jace-é valósággal tetszelgett előtte, felhívta magára a figyelmét, magához hívta. Simon nem tudta, létezhet-e egyáltalán ilyen, vagy csak a bűnös vonzalmának egy újabb fricskája játszotta ki az érzékeit, de tényleg így érezte.  
Ennek a nőnek a vére néma maradt. A vámpír pólus nélküli, beesett arca mardosó éhségről árulkodott. A haja piszkos tincsekben hullott az arca elé, a pupillája gombostű hegynyire volt zsugorodva. Egész testében remegett, és olyan artikulálatlan hangot adott ki a torkából, mint egy sebzett állat. Nyomorúságos látványt nyújtott.   
Semmi ereje nem maradhatott, mert ahogy elengedték, a nő a földre hanyatlott. Aztán csak Simont nézte – tehát ő is felismerte benne a vámpírt. 

Valentine odatolta az arca elé a tégelyt Simon vérével. 

– Idd meg! 

A nő keze annyira remegett, hogy majdnem elejtette az apró üvegedényt. Meg se kérdezte, miféle vér az, Simon pedig fintorogva nézte végig, ahogy a szájához emeli, és eltünteti az üvegcse tartalmát. 

– Ez meg mire volt jó? – kérdezte, ahogy megtalált a hangját. 

– Goldmary régóta éhezik. Igaz? – Valentine a szakadt kinézetű nő előtt magasodott, aki továbbra sem próbált lábra állni, a szájához emelt ujjait szopogatta, mintha azon még találna némi táplálékot. – És most várunk. Alicante egén ötkor kel a nap.

Simon most értette meg. Valentine Morgensternnek teljesen elment az esze? Mit akar ezzel elérni? Arra kíváncsi, az ő vére képes-e örökíteni a fénytoleranciát. Ennek elsőre semmi értelmét nem látta.

– Miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte görcsös hangon. – Ha attól fél, átadom a képességemet más vámpíroknak, simán végezhetett volna velem. Odakint…

– A harc véget ér, ahogy a nap első sugara megjelenik a horizonton – vágott a szavába Valentine. – A fiam vére melegíti a testedet. A fiam vére miatt pusmognak arról az alvilágiak, hogy elérkezett a változás kora. Téged hisznek az új csodájuknak. Nem tartod különösnek, hogy minden teremtett és szentségtelen lélek hisz a kisdedeknek szóló mesékben? Csakhogy nincs semmilyen csoda. Ami történik veled, az az én fáradozásaim eredménye – mosolyodott el gúnyosan. – Szerencsére Jonathan volt olyan előrelátó, hogy elhozott téged hozzám, mielőtt még a fajtád béliek rád tennék a kezüket.

– Nekem nincs fajtám – vágott vissza Simon. – És Jace-t a legkevésbé sem izgatja a fajelmélete. Ami azt illeti, gyűlöli magát.

Valentine elegáns mozdulatot tett a levegőben, mint aki egy egész szimfonikus zenekart készül megszólaltatni egyetlen precíz intéssel.

– A gyerekek már csak ilyenek – mosolyodott el elnézően. – Folyton feszegetik a határaikat. Egyik nap lehoznák neked a csillagokat az égről, a másik nap szíven szúrnak egy tőrrel. Jonathan hevessége kedvemre való. Régi önmagamra emlékeztet. Az engedelmességre nevelése viszont nem a te gondod. Persze tudom, hogy igyekeztél közel megvetni a lábad a gyermekeimhez, de ennek többé nincs jelentősége. 

Simon lázasan gondolkodott. Látta a vámpírt, aki eszelős riadalommal figyelte az ablakot, és lassan egyre közelebb araszolt Simonhoz. Megszólalni nem mert, de a vágy, hogy a közelében legyen, és talán megvédje őt, erős lehetett. Simon szeretett volna ráüvölteni, hogy hogy nem látja, magát sem képes megóvni? – de a torkát fojtogató feszültség nem engedett a hirtelen érzelmi kitöréseinek. Nyújtogatta egy kicsit a nyakát, és inkább Valentine-ra koncentrált. Ha Jace most a helyében lenne, megpróbálná kideríteni, mi a célja az apjának. Megpróbálná feldühíteni, kihozni a sodrából, ahogy Clary is. 

– Amikor az Inkvizítor bebörtönzött, hallottam a Tanács tagjait beszélgetni – kezdte, abban reménykedve, magára vonja Valentine figyelmét. – Úgy vélik, ereklyéket gyűjt, és Jace segít magának. Hogy valamiféle hadsereget próbálnak létrehozni, hogy aztán a hatalmuk alá hajtsák az árnyvadászokat. 

– A Tanács ugyanúgy gondolkodik, mint száz évvel ezelőtt – válaszolt Valentine. – Egyféle támadástól félnek, és attól próbálják megvédeni a világot. Azt hiszik, nekem van szükségem az ereklyékre. És ez jól van így. 

Simon szeme megrándult. Valahogy nem erre a válaszra számított. 

– Ha nem magának kellenek az ereklyék, akkor kinek? 

– Komolyan gondolhatja bárki, hogy ha szükségem lenne az ereklyéikre, vártam volna tizenhat éven keresztül? Nem várok az angyalok irgalmára, sem bármilyen Tanács jóváhagyására. Nem azért dolgoztam éveken keresztül, hogy mások engedélyétől függővé tegyem a céljaimat. Minden, amire szükségem van, az enyém. 

Simon kezdte úgy érezni, sok-sok körrel le van maradva, és sajnos nem csak ő. A Klávé, az árnyvadászok, Lightwoodék, Clary és Jace, mindenki. 

– Ha így van, miért támadta meg a várost? – értetlenkedett. 

– Mert nem vagyok híve az esztelen gyilkolásnak – mondott ellen Valentine pont annak, amit tett. – A figyelmeztetésem veszteségekkel járt, de korán sem olyan súlyossal, amilyenre számítaniuk kell, ha továbbra is dacolnak velem. Néha az emberek csak a hangos szóra reagálnak.

Tényleg elhiszi, amit mond – gondolta Simon. Ez volt a legborzasztóbb az egészben. Valentine őszintén hitt a saját ügyének igazságosságában, bár mi legyen az. 

Pirkadni kezdett, és Simon úgy rettegett a pillanattól, mint akkor, amikor még a Nap tényleg kínt és halált tartogatott számára. A fény lassan gyűrte le a sötétséget, a fénye tompább volt, mint máskor, és odakint süket némaság honolt.   
Elfordította a fejét, és be akarta hunyni a szemét, de Valentine kényszerítette rá, hogy a vámpírt nézze. Ez a követelőző férfi a saját érzelmeit gondosan kordában tartotta, de úgy olvasott és táplálkozott másokéból, mintha maga is valamiféle vámpír lett volna.

Simon lemerevedett. A csillogó világossággal egyidejűleg velőtrázó sikoly töltötte meg a helyiséget. A vámpírlány hangja volt, aki addig üvöltött, amíg nem égette át a nap a bőrével együtt a hangszálait, lassan bontva le minden húst a csontjáról, majd azt is porrá zúzva. Egy, esetleg két másodperc szenvedést élt meg. A szemtükrébe talán beleégett a hajnali vörösség, ami olyan ironikus volt, ha belegondolt: a vér, az vér – ahogy Jace mondta. – Mindig jelentősége van.   
Simon nem tudott sírni, de ha tehette volna, talán könnyel telik meg a szeme. Nem is magát sajnálta, nem is az idegen vámpírt, akihez semmi köze nem volt azon kívül, hogy Valentine talán elhitette vele, hogy az ő vérével a testében túlélheti a fényt. Ez az egész őrület kifordította önmagából, kirúgta a talajt a lába alól, elvette a racionális gondolkodási képességét, sokkot kapott, és fel sem foghatta, hogy lehet kibírni ezzel a szörnyű emberrel akár néhány óránál többet egy légtérben, egy életben, egy sorsban. 

– Hát ez igazán sajnálatos – lépett Valentine a hamukupacra drága cipőjével. Mintha csalódottság vegyült volna a hangjába, de Simon már nem tudta megítélni.

– Megölte…

– Nem lehet megölni azt, ami már halott. 

– Akkor én vagyok a következő, igaz? – kérdezte Simon tompa hangon. Elfordította a fejét, látni akart valami tisztát és emlékezetest, mielőtt meghal: a kék eget. Gondolni akart valamire, ami nem olyan fájdalmas, mint a szerettei elvesztése. Valentin nem adta meg neki ezt a kegyet. 

Megsemmisítette a bénító rúnát Simon testén, és ráparancsolt.

– Állj fel!

– Fél, hogy összemocskolom a holmiját? – kérdezte Simon feltápászkodva az ágyról. Most már mindegy, mit mondd. Úgyis vége.

– Azt már összemocskoltad – mondta Valentine hűvösen. – Nem értem, honnan vetted a bátorságot.  
Simon szólásra nyitotta a száját, de a férfi nem engedte, hogy beszéljen. 

– És most jól figyelj rám, vérszopó! Az Éjszaka Gyermekei számára értéktelen vagy, a véred nem használható, hogy tovább örökítse a képességedet. Meg fognak ölni.

– Milyen kecsegtető kilátások!

– Hallgass! – dörrent rá Valentine. – A nyelvedre van szükségem, ezért nem vágtam még ki. – Hideg kezével megmarkolta Simon torkát, és ahogy volt, falig taszította. Simon a férfi érintését még annál is iszonyatosabbnak érezte, mint amikor az Inkvizítor kardja belefúródott a testébe. – Megmentettem az életed, ne feledd. Tartozol nekem, és teszek róla, hogy a tartozásodat megfizesd. Hűségesküt fogsz tenni nekem, hogy a hatalmamat hirdesd. Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy életben maradj. 

Simon néma nemet formázott a szájával, de egy hang sem hagyta el a torkát. 

– Mielőtt azonban ilyen kegyben részesülhetnél, megkeresed a fiamat, és átadsz neki egy üzenetet. Vége a vakációnak: megparancsolom, hogy önként térjen vissza hozzám. Tudni fogja, hol talál.

– Nem vagyok a futárja – nyögte ki Simon, de a sötétség újra elérte. Már Valentine arcát sem látta, mintha nem is a férfi bőrkeményedéstől durva marka, hanem egy jéghideg, izmos kígyó csavarodott volna a torka köré. 

– Az vagy, amit akarok. Még nem érted, de a kötődés olyan gyengeség, amin nem tudsz úrrá lenni. Bármit mondasz, bármit gondolsz magadról, rúna nélkül is ott buzog benned a hatalmam jele. Huszonnégy órát kapsz, hogy teljesítsd a kérésemet, különben a városban egyetlen élő lélek sem marad. Utána az a város következik, amelyikben felnőttél. Jonathan tudja, hogy megteszem. 

Simon magától is tudta, hogy Valentine meg fogja tenni. Nem volt hozzá szüksége Jace meggyőződésére. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

És mint ahogyan az lenni szokott, a java még csak most jön XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Jace

A szíve egyenletesen dobogott a küzdelem hevében. Sosem gondolkodott, sosem mérlegelt – ha megtette volna, félni kezd a sérülésektől és a haláltól.  
Általában kettő, esetleg három szúrást szánt egy démonnak. Képes volt felvenni az öldöklés ritmusát. Jace már tizenkét éves korában rájött, hogy a csapások tempója, akár a zene, a harmóniáról szól. Senki más nem hallja a fejében szóló dallamot, senki sem számolhatta ki, mikor csap le, és ha tartotta magát a ritmushoz, elképzelhetetlen gyorsasággal és hatékonysággal tudott gyilkolni. Gyakorlatilag majdnem olyan volt, mintha zongorázni. Csak ez egy kicsit több mocsokkal járt… na jó, sokkal több mocsokkal.

Továbbá Jace sosem gondolkodott azon, mennyire számít abnormálisnak, hogy a világon mindenben, de mindenben a támadás-védekezés eszközét, távolságot, becsapódási szöget, pajzsot, erőkifejtést megtöbbszöröző áttétet, hatékonyan felhasználható fegyvert látott. Soha nem hitte, hogy léteznek emberek, akik számára a világ mást is jelenthet. És Jace fejében soha, de soha nem fordult meg, hogy mi történne, ha hirtelen beköszöntene a béke, és neki egyszerre nem maradna több harcolni valója? Neki ez volt a dolga, ölni, és ebben a legjobbra törekedett.  
Amióta az eszét tudta, Jace-t fegyverek vették körül. Édesanya és puha mackó helyett karddal aludt hat éves koráig, és meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ez nem helyénvaló egy kisgyereknek. Nem látott ellenpéldát.   
Most is úgy vágott a démonok csoportba verődött hordája közé, mint kés a vajba. Ahogy elvesztette valamelyik pengéjét, újat szerzett, de az se zavarta, ha egy kerítésléc, egy kődarab, vagy egy élesebb üvegszilánk került a keze ügyébe. 

Nem hallott és nem látott mást a harcon kívül, amíg váratlanul fel nem tűnt előtte egy magas, karcsú alak. Fekete köpenyt viselt, alatta ugyanolyan színű harci öltözéket. Világos szőke létére sápadt volt az arca, de nem ez késztette megtorpanásra Jace-t. A szeme zavarta, az, ahogyan nézett rá, a folyamatosan mozgó démon és árnyvadász massza között állva mozdulatlanul. A fiú tekintetében sóvárgás tükröződött, de valami más is, valami gunyoros, öntelt, számító, és valami furcsán, kimódoltan hideg.   
Elmosolyodott, kihívóan, mint aki ott helyben kíván párbajt vívni vele. Jace nem értette. Már majdnem rákérdezett, hogy mégis, miért bámulja, és ismerik-e egymást valahonnan, de ekkor a fiú eddig világos szeme megtelt a legsötétebb feketével, ami a természetben egyáltalán létezhet. Olyan volt, mint a bogarak páncéljának feketéje, mint két szemgödör, amin keresztül egyenes alagút vezet a pokolba. Jace hátrahőkölt, és a következő dolog, amit érzett, az egy-egy acélmasszív, jéghideg marok a torkán és a derekán.

Embernek nincs ilyen ereje – Jace biztosan tudta. Simonnál ugyan érzett hasonló fizikai erőt, de a vámpírfiú mindig visszafogta magát, bármit is csinált, tehát nem lehetett tudni, hol lehet a képességeinek határa. Ez a valaki viszont egy másodpercig sem mérlegelt, és első megmozdulásával Jace-t szabályosan a földhöz vágta. Majd felemelte, és újra megtette.  
Ahogy nyekkent a földön, azt hitte, hogy beszakadt a tüdeje, ráadásul az idegen még nem végzett vele. Belemarkolt Jace hajába, és annál fogva húzta maga után a sáros földön.   
Jace pár métert kábult mozdulatlanságban tűrt, majd magához tért annyira, hogy kapálózni kezdjen, és kirántsa a fegyverövéből az egyik pengéjét. Szándékosan a haját markoló kéz csuklójába vágott: nem lejjebb és nem feljebb. Hallotta a dühös ordítást is, majd végre az idegen elengedte. Jace felegyenesedett, és harcra készen körbefordult. 

A támadója felszívódott. Jace szíve most már zakatolt a mellkasában. Mégis mi a jó édes franckarika volt ez? Miféle lény? Nem vérfarkas, nem vámpír, nem is tündér, árnyvadász meg aztán biztos nem. Ez a valaki úgy dobálta őt, mintha egy pihe lenne. Viszont reagált a fájdalomra, ami jó jel.   
Ekkor a tér kútja mellett megpillantott egy ismerős, törékeny alakot. Vörös haja kibontva hullt a vállára, zöld szeme Jace-t pásztázta. Fegyvertelen volt.

– Clary? 

Ahogy kimondta a nevét, a lány sarkon fordult, és futni kezdett a csatatér dombok felé vezető sötétsége felé. Jace a nyomába eredt. 

– Clary, állj meg! – kiáltott, ahogy a torkán kifért, de a lány hátra se fordult, szaporán szedte a lábait. 

Beértek a domb oldalán húzódó fenyvesbe, maguk mögött hagyták a harcoló árnyvadászokat. Jace a fákat kerülgette, és nem értette, Clary hogy képes a sötétben ilyen jól tájékozódni, de főleg, hogy miért fut el előle. Egy pillanatra elvesztette szem elől, majd pár tétova lépés után megpillantotta egy fenyő törzse mellett állva, háttal neki.

– Clary, hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte, mélyen beszippantva az erdő nedves, most kifejezetten kesernyés levegőjébe. A lába alatt pattogtak a tűlevelek, a gyér aljnövényzete susogott, ahogy a nadrágjához értek a levelek. 

A lány furcsán viselkedett. Jace mégsem gyanakodott egészen addig, amíg oda nem ért hozzá, és meg nem érintette a vállát. Ahogy az ujjai hozzáértek a lányhoz, mintha ütés érte volna.   
Clary megfordult, és a szemvillanásnyi idő alatt a törékeny lány robusztus, széles vállú férfi alakját vette fel.   
Jace úgy rándult meg, mint aki tűzbe nyúlt. Hátrébb lépett, és a fegyveréhez kapott. Valentine Morgenstern mosolygott rá különös, kedélyes arccal. 

– Hű, jó gyorsan dobog a szíved – szólalt meg a férfi, de nem a saját hangján. Ez a hang egy fiatal férfi hangja volt, a hangsúlya gúnyos és cinikus. – Mindjárt kiugrik a mellkasodból. Ennyire felzaklattalak?

– Hol van Clary? – kérdezte Jace, mire az apja alakját viselő idegen hahotázni kezdett. 

– Téged sem az eszedért tartanak – állapította meg vidáman. – És én még azt hittem, élvezet lesz megölni. Így mi benne a pláne? Fel sem foghatom, apánk miért van úgy oda érted. Esetleg megmutatod nekem, mit tudsz? Hátha izgalmasnak talállak, és akkor teljesülhet az öreg kívánsága, és életben hagylak. 

Valentine alakja eltűnt, és a helyén megjelent ugyanaz a szőke, sápadt, nyurga fiú, aki nemrég dobálni való labdának nézte Jace-t. 

– Apánk? Ki a franc vagy te? – kérdezte Jace, keményen küzdve a pánikkal. 

– Nem is sejted, igaz? – Az idegen fiú vállat vont, és könnyed lépést tett Jace felé. – Hát ez jellemző. A legnagyobb különbség egyben ugyanaz, ami összeköt bennünket. Ugyanaz az apa nevelt fel bennünket. Csak míg neked sejtelmed sem volt a létezésemről, én tudtam rólad. Ja, és van itt még valami apróság: veled ellentétben engem nem unt meg, és dobott ki tíz év után. 

Jace lelkébe fájdalom markolt. Sosem hitte, hogy ez a dolog, amiről ő egyáltalán nem szeretett beszélni senkivel, ennyire ki tudja hozni a sodrából. Igen, az apja tíz évesen leadta őt Lightwoodéknak, mint valami kiskutyát, akire nincs ideje többé vigyázni. A szégyenteles érzés kiült az arcára, érezte, ahogy elvörösödik, és látta a másik fiút ez mennyire szórakoztatja. 

– Hazudsz! – bökte ki. – Miféle szerzet vagy? És mit akarsz tőlem? 

– Gondoltam, megöllek – vont vállat a fiú, és gonosz fény csillant meg a szemében. Villámgyorsan újra átalakult. Jace most önmagával nézett szembe, mintha egy tükörbe nézne. – Pontosítok: nagyon szeretnélek darabokra cincálni, lassan levágni belőled egy újabb és újabb kicsi darabot és hallgatni, ahogy visítasz. Apánk persze azt mondta, hogy ne. Gondoltam, mókás lenne neki darabokban átadni, ha már annyira szeretné ezt a családegyesítési cuccot. 

Jace az első sokkon túl, kezdte magát felhúzni. Ez az idegen a jelek szerint nem csak valami hihetetlen erő birtokosa volt, de jóval többet tudott Jace-ről, mint kellene. 

– Hadd gondolkozzam! – kérte. – Te a személyzethez tartoztál? A lovászunk vagy a szakácsnő gyereke voltál? Sosem jegyeztem meg a pórnép nevét.

Az idegen fiú arca megfeszült, és míg korábban nagyon derűsen mosolygott rá, most a fekete antracit szempár pillantása vágott. 

– Te kis… – sziszegte, és két kezében egy-egy tőr rajzolódott ki a sötétségből. Jace-re rontott. Rövid, pontos mozdulatai pontosan azoknak a betanult támadási módozatoknak tükörképe volt, amit Jace is használt. Gyors volt, nagyon gyors. Jace-nek kétszer olyan erővel kellett küzdenie és mozognia, ha nem akarta, hogy hirtelen szőke támadója beváltsa ígéretét, és tényleg lemetsszen valamiéből egy darabot.   
Nem volt ember, ezt már biztosan tudta. Egy nagyobb hatalmú démonnal vetekedett az ereje, és amilyen gyorsan tudta változtatni a külsejét, olyan gyorsan változtatott helyet is. Jace csak a füstöt látta a nyomában, és erős ütést érzett a gyomortájékon.   
Azt hitte, menten szétrobban a teste a fájdalomtól. Felnyögött, és mielőtt elvágódott volna, még erőteljesen beleszántott maga előtt a levegőbe. A pengéje húst ért. 

– Kurva! – hallotta valahonnét maga elől. Jace négykézláb görnyedve is csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy nem szabad elájulni, akármennyire is verik szarrá itt helyben. Ez a rohadék ismerte őt, Valentine-t és ami a legborzasztóbb, Claryt is. 

– Honnan ismered a húgomat? – kérdezte, miközben vért köpött a földre, és a lehető legészrevétlenebbül kihúzta a bakancsa szárából a csillagpengéit. 

– A húgunkat, öcsi, ne izélj! – méltatlankodott a másik hangja valahonnét a fák közül.   
Jace utálta, hogy nem látja őt. Becsukta a szemét. Ha a fülére hagyatkozik, talán többre megy. 

– Nem vagyok az öcséd. Valentine sosem nevelt volna fel egy udvari bohócot, aki cirkuszi mutatványokkal házal. Mit tudsz még? Zsonglőrködni? – kérdezte. A szél magával hozta az ellenség szagát. A szőke fiúé nem tartozott épp a legkellemesebbek közé, fanyar volt, kesernyés és veszélyes. 

Hallotta a levelek susogásán túl a legyek zümmögésére emlékeztető rövid zajt. Jace eldobta mindkét csillagpengéjét egyszerre. A szemközti fatörzsnek nekirepült valami tompa, és nagy. Jace kinyitotta a szemét. A vállánál fogva szegelte a fához a támadóját. Kettő: kettő.   
Sajnos az öröme nem tarthatott elég sokáig. A fiú ledobta Jace alakját, és visszavette a sajátját. Feltehetően abban érezte magát a legjobban. 

– A nevem Jonathan, akárcsak neked, angyalfiúcska – gúnyolódott. – Egy ideig arra vártam, hazahoz nekem az apánk, és én megölhetlek végre, mint egy bosszantó házi kedvencet, aki nem csak folyton elkóborol, de még harap is. Vártalak karácsonyra, szülinapi ajándékként, de semmi. Valentine úgy húzta az időt veled, mintha valami kényes porcelán lennél. Kicsit most megkarcollak neki! – kacsintott.

Aztán kihúzta a vállából a csillagokat, és még a hangja sem remegett meg. Jace felvonta a szemöldökét. Azért ez bizarr! Szerette volna azt mondani neki, hogy porcelán a jó nénikéje, meg annak az ükanyja, de a magát is Jonathannak nevező fiú összetekert kötelet húzott elő a kabátja zsebéből, és elégedetten elvigyorodott.

– Hé, én nem játszok ilyet – jegyezte meg Jace, le sem véve szemét a másikról. – Biztos nagyon magányos lehetsz, de vegyél magadnak egy guminőt. Olvastam, hogy már egész élethűeket csinálnak. Valamelyik még azt is tudja mondani, hogy: Szeretlek, apuci! Te vagy a legszuperebb kani. 

A támadója vicsorogva indult meg felé:

– Na jó! Neked most annyi… – ígérte fenyegető dörmögéssel.

Simon

Valentine szavai úgy kopogtak Simon fejében, mint holmi csírázásra váró magvak egy dobozban. Még akkor is hallotta a hangját, amikor az emberei kihajították az utcára, és sorsára hagyták.  
Amikor hátrafordult, hogy megjegyezze, melyik épületbe hurcolta magával a férfi, már semmit se látott. A ház eltűnt, felszívódott, még az is lehet, hogy soha nem is létezett. Csak a fájdalmai, és a sebesen begyógyuló sebei árulkodtak róla, hogy az éjszaka nem a képzelete szüleménye, hogy de, nagyon is megtörténtek vele az átéltek. Ott volt bent, látott egy vámpírt porrá égni. Valentine a vérét vette. Látta Morgenstern elbizakodottságát, amikor ránézett és egyszerűen tudta, hogy Simon azt fogja csinálni, amit ő akar.  
Lábra kecmergett.  
Nem, nem fogom azt csinálni, legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy te azt megálmodtad magadnak, te… Náci!  
Simon úgy gondolta, bár az árnyvadászok bizonyára ismerik a mondén történelem kiemelkedőbb eseményeit, átadni egyiküknek sem tudná azt, amit ebben a pillanatban érzett. Legfeljebb Clary értené. Az a Clary, aki eltűnt, és akit féltett. Fogalma sem volt róla, merre járhat a lány, márpedig, ha Morgenstern apuci úgy döntött, ideje összeszedni a kis családját, jogosan aggódott érte.

Huszonnégy óra, az rengeteg idő.   
Simon nem Jace-t akarta először megkeresni, hanem Lightwoodékat. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy érzelmi és fizikai támogatásuk nélkül ezt a csatát már akkor elbuknák, amikor átadja Jace-nek az apja üzenetét.  
Körülnézett, és lassan elindult délnyugati irányba. A város dombok közé szorított völgyéből egy sárral, vérrel és kiégett házakkal teli romhalmaz maradt az éjszakai támadás után.   
Jó egy órán keresztül gyalogolt, és kezdett gyanakodni, hogy körbe-köreb jár. A csuszamlós talajba beleragadt a cipője, minden lépéssel cuppogó hangot hagyott maga után. Hűvös volt a levegő, és most, hogy a füst távozott, hihetetlenül messzire ellátott. Az egymástól rendezetlen távolságra épült méz- és rozsdaszínű házakat szemlélte a dombok irányába vezető utcák mentén. A háztetők mögöttük pedig még a távoli hegycsúcsok ormai is látszottak. Fenyőfák, nyugalom. Simon gyermekkora óta nem járt ilyen mesebeli vidéken. Egészen sajnálta, hogy nincs szüksége harapnivaló, kristálytiszta levegőre.   
A völgyben a törmelékek között civil lakosok, és egyenruhát viselő árnyvadászok tisztították a területet, miközben fülsüketítő csend vette körül őket. Egy-egy árnyvadász biccentett felé – Simon emlékezett rájuk az éjszakai őrület sötét perceiből –, a többség azonban nem nagyon figyelt rá. Furcsa volt vámpírként járni ezen a földön. És furcsa volt rájönni, hogy elfogadják a jelenlétét, még ha ez még mindig borzasztóan távol is állt a befogadás tényétől. Alviláginak számított, méghozzá egy olyan alviláginak, aki nem kívánt küzdeni a fajtája egyenjogúságáért.

Egy rozsdabarna, tornyos ház előtt Simon észrevett egy középkorú nőt, ahogy durva sörtéjű kefével és habzó vízzel súrolja a ház kőlépcsőjének fokairól a vért. 

– Elnézést! Lightwoodékat keresem – szólította meg, tisztes távolságba maradva tőle. 

A nő felegyenesedett rúnákkal borított fehér ruhájában. Simon még nem látott ilyen öltözéket élőben. Clary egyszer magyarázta a színek jelentését az árnyvadászok világában, de Simont akkoriban ez pont annyira érdekelte, mint Mick O’Hara könyve, ami arról szól, hogy miért nem fagy le a pingvinek lába a jégtáblákon ácsorogva.  
A fehérről most mégis beugrott a gyász színe, és megilletődve zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét. A jelenlegi tépett, koszos és csöppet sem bizalomgerjesztő külsejével egy New York-i utcán minimum egy fogdában kötött volna ki. Senki sem állna szóba vele, nem is értette, miért gondolta, hogy itt fognak. Az asszony mégis megtette: egy szemközti keskeny utca felé intett, aminek végig kőberakás díszítette a két oldalát. 

– Az előbb láttam Maryse-t. Pont egy perce sétált fel a csatornák irányába, ha sietsz, még utoléred. 

Simon valóban utolérte, de nem Maryse-t pillantotta meg. A magas emelkedőre épített utcában, ahol néhol csak a házak fele látszott ki a földfelszínből Isabelle Lightwood lépkedett hosszú fekete hajával és bőrfűzős, sötét ruhában olyan kecses, hangtalan módon, mintha nem is egy minimum nyolc centi magas csizmasarkon egyensúlyozna. Az árnyvadász lány egy nagy, henger alakú, vállra akasztható táskát cipelt. És Simon még több méternyi távolságra járt tőle, mégis megérezte az idegen jelenlétet. A rutin meg az évek – viccelődött volna máskor Isabelle, de ahogy megfordult és szembenézett Simonnal, inkább a sokkhatás rajzolódott ki az arcán. 

– Simon, te hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte körbepillantva, majd ingerülten visszasietett hozzá, és megragadta a kezét. – Órák után keresünk! Hol jártál? Anya mondta, hogy odajössz hozzánk az erődbe, de nem jöttél! Mindenki össze-vissza beszél, egyesek szerint az Inkvizítor hozott át a portálon, mások szerint bevetetted a vámpírerődet, és úgy kényszerítetted rá. És Jace veled van? 

Simon leragadt egy kérdésnél:

– Vámpírerő? 

– Egy szót se! – Isabelle kiszámíthatatlansága még egy elméleti matematikust is zavarba hozott volna. A lány csak felnézett az egyik ház ablakába, ahol épp megrándult egy függöny, és megragadta Simon kezét. 

– Claryről tudtok valamit? 

– Csitt! Gyere!

Egy csatornáig gyalogoltak, ami mögött egy indigókék magas épület állt. Isabelle a rózsákkal befuttatott kapuhoz vezette, de egész addig hallgatott, amíg be nem léptek a hatalmas ház ajtaján. 

– A tegnapi támadás miatt mindenkit beosztottak valamilyen feladatra. Alec mindjárt itt lesz – terelte Simont az emeletre vezető lépcsőhöz, ami mellett a falon jó pár olajfestmény sorakozott. A lány nem engedte el a kezét, csak miután egy társalgó szobába értek. Egyedül voltak. Amint letette a táskáját az asztalra, szembefordult Simonnal. – Senki nem tudja, Clary hol lehet. Tegnapelőtt délután elment, és még egy üzenetet sem hagyott hátra. Azt hittük, utánatok ment. Legalább hússzor hívtuk, én is és Alec is, de nem reagált, majd a telefonja is süket lett, vagy olyan helyen van, ahol nincs térerő. 

Simon torka elszorult. 

– Mint itt? – kérdezte. – Itt sincs térerő. 

Isabelle nyomorúságos arcot vágott. Tényleg aggódott Claryért. 

– Aztán ti is, minta lementetek volna a térképről – folytatta. – Anya hallotta, hogy az Inkvizítor utánatok eredt, és akkor még Jace-szel voltál. Mi történt?

– Róla is beszélni akarok. Isabelle, mielőtt bármit is feltételeznétek… - Nem tudta befejezni. Az ajtó kinyílt, és megjelent Alexander Lightwood. 

– Hol találtad? – kérdezte Isabelle-től. Alec gyanakvó volt, és a nagy kék szemével azt az illúziót keltette, mintha mindenkinek egyből a veséjébe látna. Ha így is volt, Simon egyet biztosan tudott: Alec nem kedvelte őt. Ebben nem volt semmi újdonság. Abban viszont igen, hogy elkapta róla a pillantását, és inkább a húgát kezdte el szuggerálni.

– Az utcán kóborolt – mosolyodott el a húga. – És még egyben van. Mindenhová követett. Adjunk neki nevet!

– Izzy! – Alec nem volt vicces kedvében. 

– Jaj, ne vágj már olyan képet, mint akit fejbe vágtak egy citrommal! – Isabelle levágódott a keményre tömött kanapéra, és keresztbe tette a lábát. 

– Valójában nem követtelek mindenhová – pontosított Simon. – De őrülök, hogy hamarabb találtalak meg benneteket, mint Jace. 

– Hol van Jace? – kérdezte Alec.

– Nem tudom. Miután rács mögé dugtak, és ő kihozott onnan, elvesztettem szem elől.

– És ezt képes vagy ilyen nyugodtan közölni? Az éjjel tizennyolc ember halt meg az utcákon, köztük Imogen Herondale, az Inkvizítor! – harsogta Alec.

– De Jace nem volt közöttük, mert nem is lehetett. – Simon Lightwoodék felháborodása miatt nem tudta, honnan kezdje, ezért belevágott a közepébe. – Találkoztam Valentine Morgensternnel, és azt akarja, hogy adjátok ki a fiát. Pontosabban elvárja, hogy Jace szabad akaratából térje vissza hozzá, ellenkező esetben a támadás ma éjjel folytatódik. Csak azért hagyott életben, hogy ezt elmondjam. Nem hiszem, hogy megölni akarja, mint ahogy azt sem hiszem, hogy Valentine-nak nincs köze Clary eltűnéséhez.

A testvérpár összenézett. Alec elsápadt, míg Isabelle dühösen felugrott a kanapéról.

– Ezt el kell mondjuk anyáéknak. Jace természetesen nem megy sehová, és Clary…

– Attól félek, hogy ha ezt elmondjuk Jace-nek nagyon is menni fog – utalt rá Simon. – Pontosan Clary miatt. Még ha nem is veszi komolyan a fenyegetést, hogy Valentine a földig rombol miatta egy egész várost, Jace egészen biztos lesz benne, hogy Clary már az apjánál van. Ráadásul kezdetektől fogva Valentine-t igyekszik megtalálni és elfogni. Repülni fog a karjaiba! 

– Te mióta lettél Jace szószólója? – kérdezte Alexander ingerülten. – Én és Izzy vagyunk a testvérei. Meg… meg Clary. 

– Te nem nagyon bírod a burámat – vont vállat Simon. – Igaz, hogy sosem ártottam neked, jó ideje bebizonyítottam, hogy szavahihető vagyok, és a ti oldalatokon állok, de ez valamiért kevés. 

– Hé, ne feszítsd túl a húrt! – nézett a szemébe borongósan Alec. – Senki sem állította, hogy nem állsz az oldalunkon, de amióta csak ismerünk, bajba kerülsz! Úgy csinálsz, mintha nem számítana, de számít!

Simon ilyenkor roppant hálás volt, hogy sosem érzett kényszert az érzelmi exhibicionizmusra. Elképzelte, ahogy csikó módjára galoppozik az ódon bútorok, festmények és szőnyegek között, miközben nyerítve kifejti, jobb nem belemenni, ki miért került abba a lehetetlen helyzetbe, amiben épp dagonyáznak. 

– És ez nagyon szar érzés neked, ugye? – kérdezte Simon, és azonnal meg is bánta. Egyáltalán nem azért jött ide, hogy vitatkozzon, és arról sem lehetett fogalma, a fiú miért ilyen morózus. Több mint egy tucat halottat emlegetett, az árnyvadászok meg elég belterjes társaság. Oka volt ingerültnek lenni. Megszokásból sóhajtott fel, mielőtt folytatta. – Csak látom, hogy a bizalmatlanság tifelétek egyfajta népszokás. Más helyeken jobb oldalon közlekednek, nyers halat esznek, igen helyett nemet intenek a fejükkel, nálatok meg ez van. Azért jó lenne békét kötni, legalább egy időre, és akkor nem kellene attól tartanom, hogy ha egyenes vagyok veletek, és elárulom, mit gondolok, belenyomtok egy szenteltvízzel teli ciszternára. 

Alec végre érdeklődést is mutatott zsémbes hangulata ellenére. 

– Én meg azt hittem, nem is árt neked a szenteltvíz! Kár.

Simon a szemét forgatta.

– Az este Valentine említett pár furcsa dolgot, és ez szöget ütött a fejembe. Először is, ott voltam, amikor leszúrta az Inkvizítort. Megemlítette neki, hogy sajnálja, amiért az már nem láthatja, hogy az utolsó élő leszármazottja segít neki a harcot győzelemre vinni – igyekezett pontosan felidézni a szavakat az éjszaka förtelmesen kusza eseményei között.

– Persze – vont vállat Isabelle. – Valentine, amikor legutóbb magával vitte az Intézetből Jace-t megpróbálta a maga oldalára állítani őt és Claryt is. Azóta sincs másképp. Nem vesz róla tudomást, hogy a gyerekei ellenségükként tekintenek rá.

– Igen, de szerintem Valentine nem a saját leszármazottjairól beszélt – jegyezte meg Simon óvatosan. – Sokkal inkább az a benyomásom, hogy az Inkvizítorra gondolt. Talán a gyerekére vagy az unokájára.

A Lightwood testvérek másodszor is összenéztek, és Isabelle felnevetett.

– Valamit félreértettél. Imogen Herondale-nek nincs sem élő gyermeke, sem unokája. A fia meghalt egy csatában, és a felesége terhes volt, amikor bánatában felvágta az ereit. Elvérzett. Anyától tudom, hogy Hodge találta meg a holttestét. Mindannyian meghaltak. Miért mondta volna ezt? És pont Valentine, aki miatt mindez történt? Nála jobban senki sem ismeri az igazságot.

– Pont ez az – helyeselt Simon. – Valentine tudja az igazat. Talán rajta kívül senki más nem, de ő tudja. Én meg azt tudom, mit hallottam! És amíg az Inkvizítor rács mögé dugott, a szomszéd cellában volt valaki. Egy fiatal férfi hangját hallottam. Valentine-ról beszélt és Jace után érdeklődött. Ki más juthatott be a lezárt folyosókon túli rácsokhoz, hogy utána szabadon távozzon, ha nem az Inkvizítor rokona? Szerintem Valentine-nak van egy titkos fegyvere, amire senki sem számít. 

– Persze hogy van – csattant fel Alec. – A végzet ereklyéi. A kehely, a kard és a tükör. Nem egy, mindjárt három. 

– Igen – bólintott Simon. – Csak azt nem értem, hogy akkor miért mondta azt éjjel, miután véremet vette, és bebizonyosodott, a fényjáró képességem nem átörökíthető más vámpírok részére, hogy neki nincs szüksége az árnyvadászok ereklyéire, mert létrehozta sajátjait. 

– Nem tudom – tűnődött Isabelle. – Ha nincs rá szüksége, miért szerzett meg máris kettőt belőlük? A kehellyel tudjuk mi történt, a kard tegnap tűnt el. És bár a Néma Testvérek egy szóval sem állították, hogy Valentine vitte el, attól még a Lélekkard nincs meg. Mintha megpróbálná összeszedni őket. Persze hogy kell neki, Simon. Gondolkozz! Csak hazudott neked. 

– Azért szerzi meg őket, hogy az árnyvadászok valódi fegyver nélkül maradjanak. De abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy használni is akarja. Hát nem értitek? – Simon türelme fogytán volt. – Az is lehet, hogy mindez a cécó az ereklyék körül csak egy nagy büdös elterelés. Valentine tudta, hogy ittam Jace véréből. Nem kérdezte, csak tudta, hogy azért vagyok képes elviselni a napfényt, mert kaptam a véréből. 

– Hű – emelte meg a szemöldökét Alec. – Gondolom pipa volt. Én is pipa voltam, már megbocsáss!

– Egészen pontosan azt mondta, Jace vérét nem a fajtámnak szánta – pontosított Simon. – És itt nem a „nem”-en van a hangsúly, hanem azon, hogy „szánta”. Azt mondta, bolondok vagytok, amiért azt gondoljátok tizenhat éven keresztül várt volna arra, hogy megszerezze a kelyhet és a kardot. De valamiért várt tizenhat évig, és momentán a gyerekeit akarja hazacsalogatni. Tényleg nem értitek? 

A Lightwood testvérek egy ideig hallgattak. Talán emésztették Simon kusza felvetéseit, talán azon elmélkedtek, Valentine milyen kemény tárggyal verte kupán a fiút, hogy most ilyen őrült konspirációval állt elő. Végül Alec szedte magát össze először:

– Ezt nem adhatjuk be anyáéknak. Senki se hinne nekünk – ingatta a fejét. – Nincs bizonyítékunk. 

Isabelle a nyakláncával játszott, és egyikükről a másikra pillantott.

– És ha van? – kérdezte halkan, ami egészen szokatlan volt tőle. Isabelle feltűnő jelenségnek számított, és nemcsak megjelenésében. Mindig hangosan és hangsúlyosan beszélt, most mégis alig suttogott. – Emlékeztek? Magnus Bane említett valami olyasmit, mielőtt megtámadták a lakását a vámpírszolgák, hogy állítólag Valentine kísérleteket végzett a gyermekein. Magnus Bane nem beszél csak úgy a levegőbe. Több mint háromszáz éves, és nem szenilis.

– Nekem azt mondta, hét – szólalt meg Alec, és olyan képet vágott, mint aki legszívesebben máris visszanyelné a szavait.

Isabelle hümmögve fordította arcát a bátyja felé. 

– Neked sok mindent mond, ez köztudott.

– Mi? Miért köztudott? – mentegetőzött Alec, és Simon észrevette, hogy idegességében a pulóvere ujjának lyukassá foszlott végét kezdte el piszkálni. 

– Azt hittem, két „sok minden” között azért szoktatok valami értelmesről is beszélni – csípett a levegőbe macskakaparást Isabelle. 

– Szoktunk! – tiltakozott Alec. – De nem Valentine-ról. És nem Jace-ékről. Akkor sincs bizonyítékunk! Egyetlen épelméjű tanácstag sem fog minket komolyan venni, ha előállunk azzal, hogy az ereklyék elrablása csak álca, és valójában Valentine a tulajdon gyerekeiből csinált ereklyét. Ez marhaság!

Simon újfent megállapította, hogy a figyelemelterelés legjobb módja a támadás. Lelke mélyén szörnyen szórakoztatónak találta Alec vörösödő arcát, ahogy megilletődöttségében inkább a mennyezetet szemléli, majd a kerek kis asztalt a szoba közepén. Tehát Clary jól tudta: Magnus Bane-nek tényleg tetszik Alec. És jelek szerint ezt valamilyen formában a fiú tudtára is adta. 

– Ez marhaság, és kész.

– Mi a marhaság? – kérdezte egy hang, és valamennyien az ajtó felé fordultak. Jace állt ott. Pontosabban az, hogy állt, merész kifejezés, mert leginkább csak egy kóbor huzat választotta el attól, hogy el ne dőljön Lightwoodék szívélyes társalgójának fényesre suvickolt padlóján. Igazán figyelemre méltó dekorációjává vált volna a szobának, de Jace aligha törekedett a helyi dekor-elemek babérjaira.

– Jace! Az Angyalra, csak hogy itt vagy! – Isabelle alighogy felfogta, kit lát, röpült a szőke árnyvadász fiú felé, hogy szorosan átölelje. Alec is megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Egész szakajtónyi kő gurulhatott le a lelkéről.

És Simon? Simonnak egyből eszébe jutott, hogy már két napja nem evett…


	8. 8.

– Ki rendezett el így? – kérdezte Isabelle lehúzva Jace felsőjének cipzárját. 

Úgy tűnt, a bőrén egyetlen ép négyzetcentiméter sem maradt, viszont édes, mámorító vérszagot árasztott. Simonnak majd felakadt a szeme, miközben azért küzdött, hogy ne csináljon ostobaságot. Jace észrevette a szenvedését, mert finoman lefejtette Isabelle kezét magáról, és visszarántotta a cipzár nyelvét a helyére. 

– Jól vagyok. Aleckel helyrehozzuk egy perc alatt – mentegetőzött Jace, és zavarában kikerülte a testvéreit. A szoba közepén az alacsony a fotelek között álló dohányzóasztal előtt állt meg, és amolyan pótcselekvésként az asztallábát kezdte el rugdosni a cipőorrával: – El se fogjátok hinni, milyen zsúfolt éjszakám volt. 

– Jace!

– Nem, hallgassatok meg! Találkoztam valakivel, akihez foghatóról még csak nem is hallottunk. Erősebb bármelyikünknél, és olyasmire képes, amire egy boszorkánymester sem vetemedne. Ismert engem, és Claryt, és Valentine-t. Olyan dolgokat mondott el, amelyekről rajtam kívül senkinek sem lehetett tudomása apámon kívül. 

Alec érdeklődve mérte végig Jace-t.

– És ezt azelőtt mondta, hogy megpróbálta letépni rólad a ruhát, vagy közben? – kérdezte. 

Jace tovább bökdöste az asztallábat. 

– Összetett személyiségnek tűnt – vont vállat. Tetőtől talpig sáros volt, kék-zöld foltokkal teli arcán mély vágás éktelenkedett, de még a kézfejéről is le volt horzsolódva a bőr. Hogy a ruhája alatt hogy nézett ki, arra jobb nem gondolni. Még így is képes volt vigyorogni, pedig biztosan fájt neki. – Ragaszkodó személyiségnek. Elszavalt vagy egy valag szonettet, táncolni is tud. Jót buliztunk.

– De ugye megölted? – kérdezte Alec tárgyilagosan.

– Nem. Azt állította, a testvérem. 

Alec és Isabelle egyszerre horkantottak fel. Simon megköszörülte a torkát. Amikor Jace ilyen ironikusan beszélt valamiről, az teljes katasztrófát jelentett, amit igyekezett marhaságokkal leplezni. 

– Lehet, hogy ugyanaz a személy volt, akivel én is találkoztam a cellában – jegyezte meg. 

– Nem mondtad, hogy találkoztál valakivel – szólt Jace.

– Mert nem hittem, hogy fontos. Most sem tudok világosan gondolkodni, amíg ilyen vagy…

– Ilyen? Dögös? – kérdezte Jace szemtelenül Simon szemébe nézve.

– Véreset akartam mondani – pontosított Simon. 

Jace elvigyorodott. 

– Simon éhes – nézett mélyen a szemébe, aztán a folyamatában rugdosott asztal összerogyott előtte.

– Jace! – kiáltott fel Isabelle a törött asztal láttán. – Ez egy Thonet! Határozottan máshogy kellene kiengedned a gőzt. 

– Sajnálom. – A fiú mély lélegzetet vett, majd megfulladt vele. – Kell egy stratégia. Egy jobb annál, hogy ahányan vagyunk, annyifelé szaladunk. És mielőtt azzal jönnétek, hogy beszéljünk a Klávéval, kösz nem. Eddig sem hittek nekünk, ezután sem fognak. Még egy hétig tanácskoznának, hogy végül eldöntsék, gyerekek vagyunk, és semmit sem értünk. 

– Nincs egy hetük – szólt Isabelle.

– Ne! – Alec dühösen a húgára förmedt. – Hallgass!

– Miért hallgassak? Úgyis megtudja – mérgelődött Isabelle. – Nektek agyatokra ment a tesztoszteron! Valentine ultimátumot adott, Jace. Elfogta Simont, és megüzente vele, hogy huszonnégy órát ad, hogy visszatérj hozzá. Ellenkező esetben ma éjjel folytatódik az öldöklés. 

– Izzy! – kiáltott Alec, majd lopva Jace-re pillantott, mint aki attól tart, a fiú máris kész Valentine után rohanni. 

De Jace nem rohant sehová. Amilyen állapotban volt, az is csoda volt, hogy nem aludt el állva a kimerültségtől. Még mindig Simont mustrálta, kérdő tekintetéből könnyű volt olvasni. Clary?

– Nincs nála Clary, tudom, hogy azt gondolod, nála van, de tévedsz. Első dolga lett volna megzsarolni vele bennünket. Valamiért különösen fontos neki, hogy saját akaratodból térj vissza hozzá. Azt mondta, tudod, hol találod – mesélte Simon. – De én reménykedem benne, hogy nem tudod. Ez csapda. Elérte, hogy az Inkvizítor is utánad nyomozzon, elérte, hogy a Klávé kételkedni kezdjen benned. Hogy úgy érezd, egyedül maradtál a nephilimek között, és átállj az oldalára.

– Van egy rés Valentine pajzsán – mondta Jace. – Ezt csak pár órája értettem meg. Magnus jutott eszembe, és az, amit a kísérletekről mondott. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy többet tud a dologról, mint amit elmondott. 

– De Magnus nincs itt, és kevés az időnk, hogy kutatásba kezdjünk – jegyezte meg Isabelle. – Muszáj beszélni anyáékkal. Joguk van tudni, mire készül Valentine.

– Tényleg nem értitek, igaz? – nézett a lányra Jace keserűen. – Soha senki nem hitt benne, hogy Valentine képes rá, és megtámadja a várost. Mégis megtette, és a Klávé tehetetlen. Én azonban rájöttem, hogyan volt képes megtenni. Az a másik fiú a kulcs, és ha Magnust és engem meghallgat a Klávé, hinni fognak nekünk.

– Ez életed legpocsékabb terve – vágott a szavába Alec. – Az Inkvizítor máris elhitette a fél Klávéval, hogy Morgenstern kémje vagy. Bármit mondasz, ellened fordítják.

– De az Inkvizítor meghalt.

– Na és? – csattant fel Alec. – Most választják meg az utódját. Jace, ez egy szar ötlet! 

– Ez a most létező leghasználhatóbb ötlet. Csupán azért, mert nincs jobb!

A társalkodó szoba ajtaja hangos csikorgással nyílt ki. Maryse Lightwood jelent meg, és nem volt egyedül. Egy alacsony, köpcös férfi tartott vele, mögöttük pedig igazán patinás társaság sorakozott fel. 

– Zeng tőletek a ház! – kiáltotta Maryse szúrós tekintettel, de ahányan voltak, annyifelé figyeltek.

Először is Clary miatt, aki eddig mozdulatlanul meredt Jace és Simonra felváltva, majd megkerülte Maryse-t és szinte nekirepült Jace-nek. 

– Hogy tehetted? Hogy mertél egyedül hagyni? – püfölte a fiú mellkasát, ahol érte. Aztán Simonhoz fordult, és folytatta. – És te miféle barát vagy? Azt hittem meghaltál! Egyetlen szó nélkül leléptetek! Van fogalmatok, mit éltem át?

Maryse-on és a köpcös férfin kívül még két személy tartózkodott velük a szobában. Luke, a vérfarkasok részéről, és Raphael Santiago kivetülése, akinek Simon egyáltalán nem tudott örülni. A klánvezér túlságosan is jókedvűen legeltette a szemét rajta, és Simon meg mert volna esküdni, hogy látta a nyálát kicsordulni, már ha ebben az illúzióformában létezhet egy vámpírnak egyáltalán nyála.

– Üdv, nephilim gyermekek és nemcsak! – szólalt meg Raphael vigyorogva.

Egyedül Alec vágott lehetetlenül szomorú arcot, és Simon hamar megértette, miért. Valakit hiányolt a társaságból, de Clary hamarosan választ adott a néma kérdésre.

– Megtaláltuk a gyógymódot anya állapotára. Magnus épp vele van.

– Ez nagyszerű hír, Clary – szólt közbe Maryse valamiért komorabban, mint illett volna egy jó hír kapcsán –, és azt is tudnotok kell, hogy a szövetég segítsége nélkül ez nem sikerült volna. 

A szövetség? Simon még mindig nem tudott megjegyezni minden információt az árnyvadászok világáról. Túl sok névvel, titulussal járt. Clary gyorsan folytatta:

– Pár napja felkeresett Raphael, és felajánlotta a segítségét. Eleinte nem hittem neki, de aztán átadott egy levelet, amit még anyám írt évekkel ezelőtt, és adott át egy boszorkánymesternek. Raphael elhozta nekem a levelet. Így tudtuk meg, hogy egy könyvet kell keresnünk, amiben le van írva az ellenméreg összetétele. És végre megtaláltuk!

– És mióta ilyen segítőkész Raphael a nephilimekkel? – kérdezte Jace fagyosan méregetve a fiatalnak tűnő vámpírvezért. 

– Te tényleg nem tudsz semminek örülni, ugye? – kérdezte Clary elvörösödve Jace-től. – Ha nem lépsz le Simonnal, nem kellett volna egyedül döntenem. Mellesleg az anyukám a te anyád is. Szerintem az a bajod, hogy nem neked jutott hamarabb eszedbe a megoldás!

Jace megütközve nézett a lányra.   
Raphael inkább nevetett. A kacaja feszült volt, és baljós. Fontoskodó. Simon maga is furcsának találta, hogy pont egy vámpír, és pont ez a vámpír áll elő a semmiből egy visszautasíthatatlan megoldással.

– Egy családi viszály mindig izgalmas! – jegyezte meg a klánvezér dagályos lelkesedéssel. – Jonathan drágám, senki sem hibáztat, amiért minden kedveskedés mögött egy csúnya, mély döfést sejtesz, de ezúttal igazságtalanul vádolsz. Mint a szövetség Éjszaka Gyermekeinek képviselője, biztosíthatlak, valamennyiünk célja azonos. A kölcsönös elégedettség. 

– Tényleg? – húzta össze a szemét Jace. – Úgy érted, ha kiverted a miénket, mi is verjük ki tiédet?

– Jace! – kiáltott Maryse felháborodottan. – Fékezd magad!

– Sőt, mindenki fékezze magát! – Luke megköszörülte a torkát. Úgy nézett ki a kockás flanelingében, mint egy vasárnapi favágó, aki betért egy sörre a közeli ivóba, de csak addig, amíg higgadtan végig nem mérte őket. Luke-ben volt valami olyan tartás, ami bármilyen öltözék ellenére felülkerekedett a külsőségein.  
A férfi Simonhoz fordult:

– A tegnapi támadás fényében valamennyiünknek el kell gondolkodnia azon, hogyan tovább. A Klávé megvizsgálta Simon ügyét, és úgy döntött, el kell hagynia Idrist. Raphael kezeskedik érte, mint tanácstag, így ideiglenesen eltekintenek a további kihallgatásától. Ahelyett, hogy visszaküldenék a fogdába, Raphael kíséretében kitoloncolják Idrisből. 

– Majdnem elevenen elégett – kiáltotta Jace. – És még van képük azt mondani, eltekintenek a további kihallgatásától? 

– Ne csinálj úgy, mintha szándékosan akartunk volna neki ártani – kérte Maryse. – Démonok támadtak a városra, erre senki sem készült fel! Ezt Simon is tudja. Igyekeztünk mindenkit biztonságba helyezni.

– Az szuper, mert előre szólok, éjjel újra megtámadják a várost – vágta rá Jace. Látszott rajta, hogy dolgozik benne a düh. – Ha épp nem kémnek néztek, akkor valamiféle gennyes betegségnek! Bocsánat, friss levegőre van szükségem.

Jace egész testében remegett, ahogy elindult az ajtó felé. 

– Maradj, ahol vagy! – Maryse, aki általában higgadtan beszélt, akkorát ordított, hogy a szobában szinte mindenki összerezzent. A halántékára szorította a kezét, és úgy kezdte el masszírozni, mintha fájna a feje.  
Jace lecövekelt, de nem fordult vissza az ajtóból.

– Megértem, ha dühös vagy rám, de akkor is végig fogsz hallgatni – folytatta a nevelőanyja. – Imogen túlkapásai a vesztét okozták. De Jace, nem mindenki osztotta a véleményét, és most sincs így. Ha legalább alkalmat adtál volna…

– Tehát nem mindenki gondolja, hogy kém vagyok? Ettől máris jobban érzem magam – feleselt a szőke fiú.

– Jace, majd’ hét éven keresztül neveltelek, és igyekeztelek megóvni téged és a gyermekeimet attól a rossztól, amit egy esetleges háború zúdíthat rátok, de nem mindig mi döntünk. Egész délelőtt gyűlésezett a Klávé, megválasztottuk az új Inkvizítort, a Tanács tagjai is összeültek. Nagyon hosszú vita előzte meg a döntésüket, és csak kétféle megoldást fogadtak el. 

Nagyon ijesztő volt az a mód, ahogy Maryse beszélt. A hangja mögött őszinte szomorúság bújt meg, száműzve a kezdeti dühét, és mintha a nő keresgélte volna a megfelelő szavakat. Simon azt is látta, hogy Jace lassan megfordul, és az arcára van írva minden, amit Maryse még nem mondott ki. Valami borzalmas, amire talán egyikük sem volt felkészülve. 

Maryse folytatta:

– Soha nem egyeznék bele, hogy úgy kezeljenek téged, mint holmi bűnözőt. A Tanács egyik fele át akart téged adni Valentine Morgensternnek, hogy cserében visszaszolgáltassa az elrabolt ereklyéket, de természetesen erről szó sem lehet. A második döntés ellen viszont egyelőre nincs fellebbezési lehetőségünk. A Klávé úgy döntött, hogy további intézkedésekig megfosztanak árnyvadász kinevezésedtől. Le kell add valamennyi fegyveredet, eltávolítják a jeleidet és Luke, Simon, Raphael kíséretében távozol Idrisből a mondénok világába. Sajnálom, Jace. Megígérhetem neked, hogy harcolni fogunk a döntés ellen, de egyelőre nekem is meg van kötve a kezem. Úgy gondoltuk, még mindig ez a leghumánusabb megoldás. 

Clary, Isabelle és Alec – mint akik csak most ébredtek fel valami mély, kába álomból egyszerre kezdtek el kiabálni. 

– De hát nem erről volt szó! – sikoltotta Clary kétségbeesetten. – Azt mondták meghallgatják!

– Anya, ezt nem tehetitek – mondta Alec is.

– Miért nem dobsz ki mindjárt bennünket is? – Isabelle szemében könnyek gyűltek.

– Isabelle, a többség szerint Valentine okkal küldte Jace-t az árnyvadászok közé. Sajnos úgy vélik, bármikor ellenünk fordítható.

Isabelle megfeszült, és dühösen törölte el a lefolyó sminkjét az arcán.

– Remélem zsíros kinevezést kaptál, amiért eladtad nekik a fiadat. Gyűlöllek! – vetette oda az anyjának, aztán elrohant.

– Az semmit sem számít, hogy Jace megtagadta az apját? – kiáltotta Clary Isabelle után bámulva.

– Bárcsak számítana – nézett rá Maryse szomorúan. – Fogalmad sincs róla…

– Nem, Jace nem tartozik a halandók közé. Mit fog ott csinálni? Még fiatalkorú!

– Kis hölgy! – szólalt meg a köpcös férfi is, aki eddig csak tétlen szemlélője volt a vitának. – A mondénok épp úgy gondoskodnak a sajátjaikról, mint az árnyvadászok a gyermekeikről. 

– Akkor velük megyek – jelentette ki Clary. 

– Azt nem lehet, Clarissa. Jonathan nem tarthat fent a továbbiakban kapcsolatot árnyvadászokkal semmilyen formában. A döntés innentől kezdve, további változtatásokig életbe lépett. 

Egyedül Jace volt az, akinek többé semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött az arcán. Úgy állt ott, nem messze az ajtótól, mint akiből kiveszett minden élet. Simon arra gondolt, Valentine végül elérte, amit akart. Pontosan az történt, amire számított. 

– Hát persze, a történelem ismétli magát – szólalt meg Luke, és megérintve Jace vállát, finoman az ajtó irányába tolta a fiút. – Gyere, menjünk. 

Jace nem nézett senkire, fal fehér arccal, szótlanul engedte, hogy Luke elvezesse.

 

‡

 

Valahogy minden a visszájára fordult, és nem a legjobb módon. Clary az árnyvadászok világának részese lett, míg a büszke Jace kitaszíttatott közülünk, mint vétkes angyal a paradicsomból.   
Ezek után bárki sértődötten hátat fordított volna nekik, nem törődve többé az idrisiek sorsával, Jace mégis feszült maradt, és miközben Simon, Luke és Raphael társaságában kiléptek a portálból a New York-i világba, szomorúan hátrafordult, és sokáig csak bámulta az örvényszerűen eltűnő kaput a levegőben. 

– Bárcsak tudnám, hogy jó döntést hoztak, de tévedtek – mondta.

Simon egyetértett. A Klávé a lehető legostobább hibát követte el, és Jace joggal érezhette magát elárulva. 

– Egy pillanatra felejtsétek el a Klávét, és próbáljuk átgondolni, hogyan tovább – szólalt meg Luke mellettük. 

Jace nem mozdult a helyéről.   
– Azt hiszik, azzal, hogy kitagadtak, megoldották a problémát, de ma este mindennek vége lesz! El akartam mondani, hogy Valentine ultimátumot adott, és ha nem térek vissza hozzá ma éjfélig…

– Azt tették, amit Valentine akart – bólintott Luke. – Mindent még te sem érthetsz. A Klávé nincs felkészülve egy harcra Valentine ellen. Apád megtámadta volna őket, de nem akarta, hogy ott legyél, ahol majd a harc zajlik. Nem csak te kaptál ultimátumot, de a Klávé is. 

– Mi? De mikor? – Jace szemmel láthatóan nem hitt a férfinek.

– Maryse megpróbálta elmagyarázni neked, de túl feldúlt voltál, hogy megértsd a szavait. A legtöbb, amit tehetett, hogy elérte, ne Morgensternek adjanak át, hanem küldjenek el Idrisből. Az ultimátum így szólt: vagy önszántadból térsz vissza hozzá, vagy a Klávé leveszi rólad a kezét. Az utóbbit választották.

– És ez mennyivel jobb? – kérdezte Simon ingerülten. 

– Kap védelmet – nézett Luke Simonra. – Jól sejted, nem a nephilimektől. És amíg időt nyerünk, addig mindenki felkészülhet a háborúra. 

Simonnak is ez volt a baja, hogy mindenki. És még rohadtul irritálta Raphael boldog mosolya, meg ahogy folyton őket bámulta.

– Simon, gyermekem, mehetünk? – kérdezte a klánvezér, és továbbra is furcsán hangzott a lekezelő hangsúly egy tizenéves kinézetű vámpírtól.

– Felejtsd el – intett Simon. – Kösz a fuvart, de a válaszom továbbra is változatlan: nem csatlakozom semmilyen klánhoz.

– Simon, Simon – csücsörített csalódottan a szájával Raphael. – Én csak meg akarlak védeni. Miért vagy ilyen ellenséges?

– Ugyan, mitől védenél meg? – kérdezte Simon elvesztve a maradék türelmét. – Még az utcára sem tudsz kilépni fényes nappal. A délibábod akar egyszemélyes testőrségem lenni? Ha akarok, keresztülnyúlok rajtad! – emelte meg fenyegetően a kezét. – Kösz nem!

– Rendben – mondta a klánvezér végül. – Konok vagy, mint a legtöbb újszülött, és nem látod a rád leselkedő veszélyt. Pedig mi nemcsak téged, illusztris barátodat is meg tudnánk védeni. Ám legyen, gondolkozz rajta, és ha személyesen akarsz tárgyalni, legyen.

– De nem akarok!

– Kénytelen leszel. Találkozunk éjfélkor a harmadik utca saránál a régi metróállomáson. Ne késs el – figyelmeztette Raphael, majd felszívódott. 

Hárman maradtak.

Luke becsületére legyen mondva, próbált segíteni. Elmagyarázta nekik, hogy hová mennek, és ideiglenesen hol tudják magukat meghúzni. Simon gyanította, egyedül ő figyelt. Jace nem volt lelkileg jelen.  
Simon elképzelni sem tudta, milyen érzés lehet neki: hogy bár tudták, egy csata elvesztése még nem a háború bukása, Jace nagyos is összetört. Üres tekintettel mered maga elé, és egyetlen szót sem szólt, csak hagyta, hogy Luke vezesse őket valahová, és Simon rájött, hogy ez a Jace sokkal ijesztőbb, mint a másik, aki folyton pengeélen táncolt, de a veszély és a harc életet csiholt belé. Most úgy tűnt, a fiúnak nem maradt semmije. Teljesen összezavarodva állt a világ közepén, és nem értett belőle semmit.

Luke először hazavitte őket. Míg telefonon beszélt valami ismerősével, aki szerinte tudott egy csendes, kiadó lakásról, Jace az asztalnál ült, és az elé tolt tányér levest bámulta, de hozzá sem ért az ételhez. Amilyen kivert kutya ábrázata volt, a jogvédő szervezetek sorban álltak volna a felkarolásáért, de Simon gyanította, Jace még azt sem fogta fel, hogy nincs egyedül a szobában. 

– Jace, ez csak átmeneti – vigasztalta, de hasztalan. A szőke fiú nem figyelt rá. A karjáról hiányoztak a jelek, ahogyan a nyakáról is. Furcsán festett nélkülük: mintha meztelen lenne. De hát az ördögbe is, az angyali léte attól még nem szűnt meg! Hogy tehették?   
Jobban örült volna, ha Jace tombolni kezd, ha kimutatja, milyen mélyen dühös, mennyire megbántották. 

– Kitaláljuk, mihez értesz, és… valamit csak tudsz csinálni, ami más… Biztosan egy csomó hely van, ahol… – mondogatta, és menet közben rájött, mennyire furcsa, hogy pont ennyire aggódik érte, hogy szinte bármire képes lenne, ha érzelmet csalna a másik arcára.   
Simon egyik megkezdett mondatának sem ért a végére.   
Komolyan gondolta, hogy Jace beül egy gimnáziumba, az átlagos gyerekek közé trigonometriát tanulni? Belehalna, az maga lenne számára a teljes katasztrófa, ráadásul gyanította, Jace, mint személy az emberi társadalom számára nem létezik. Sem személyigazolványa, sem betegbiztosítása nem volt.   
Vagy menjenek el együtt egy állásinterjúra?   
Maga előtt látta a gyászos napot, amikor Jace öltönyt és nyakkendőt vesz fel, majd betipeg egy felhőkarcoló unalmas üvegirodájába:  
Helló, a nevem Jace Morgenstern! Az apukám egy gonosz, őrült pszichopata, aki elhatározta, hogy elpusztítja a világot. Gyermekkoromban kísérletezett rajtam, ezért lehet, hogy bennem is egy szörnyeteg szunnyad, de addig is, míg ez kiderül, remekül tudok karddal, tőrrel, késsel, legyezővel, elragadó mosolyommal, vagy akár egy epres nyalókával embert ölni. Na, ki szeretne a barátom lenni?   
Helló, Jace!  
Biztos beutaló az elmegyógyintézetbe. Ráadásul ordít róla, hogy fiatalkorú.

Simon megrázta a fejét.   
Nem létezik a kitaszított nephilimek részére valami átnevelő tábor, vagy titkos társaság, ami felkarolja őket? Ezt hangosan is megkérdezte volna, de akkor észrevette, hogy Luke egy ideje már a szobaajtóból figyeli őket. 

– Fel a fejjel, fiúk. Gyertek, megvan a kéró, és még szobatársat is kaptok – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Mozgás!

Luke kocsival szállította őket a városon keresztül.   
Simon biztos volt benne, hogy egy raktárépületben fognak kikötni, de kellemesen csalódott. Luke egy aránylag frekventált utcába vezette őket, a kínai negyed szélére. A lépcsőházzal szemben egy kifőzde üzemelt, és a második emeleti lakás kulcsát Luke nemes egyszerűen a lábtörlő alól húzta elő.

– Ez most komoly? – kérdezte Simon.

– A lakás a félemeleten van – magyarázta a férfi. – Lényegében senki sem téved ide, mert az avatatlan szemek észre sem vehetik. Le van védve. 

– Á, ez olyan farkasos dolog – bólintott Simon.

– Nem, ez olyan boszorkánymesteres dolog. Az alvilági szövetségének van értelme, és ezt még sokszor fogom hangsúlyozni. Fáradjatok beljebb. A lakótárs nincs itthon, de tud róla, hogy jöttök. Nézzetek körül, és ha valamire szükségetek van, természetesen forduljatok hozzám. A telefonszámom megvan.

Simon bólintott. A kétszobás, nappalis lakás északi fekvésű volt, hűvös, de meglepően jól felszerelt. A közepes méretű konyha egybe volt nyitva a nappalival. A falon vicces nevű zenekari plakátok sorakoztak – Simonnak eszébe jutott a saját zenekara. Hiányzott neki.   
Kék színű kanapé és két fotel foglalta a szoba nagy részét, na meg egy sík képernyős tévé. Az egyik hálószoba be volt lakva, ággyal, könyvespolccal, asztallal és számítógéppel felszerelve. A vetetlen ágyon egy tréningnadrág és pár gyűrött póló trónolt. A szoba lakója bizonyára sietősen távozott.   
Jace a nappali közepén állt, és nem mutatott hajlandóságot a lakás birtokbavételére. 

– Egy vérfarkasé – mondta kedvetlenül. 

Simon felkapta a fejét.

– Honnan tudod? 

– Érzem a szagát – adott rövid magyarázatot. – Ezért nem fogják a miénket.

Simon nem tudta, mit kezdjen az új információval. Luke nyilvánvalóan vérfarkasokkal tartotta a kapcsolatot, nem csoda, hogy a falkája kapcsolatain keresztül talált nekik lakást.  
A másik hálószoba berendezése egy vaskeretes ágyból és a négy falból állt. Simonnak eszébe jutott Luke pincéje, ahol első éjszakáját osztotta meg Jace-szel. Az ágyon veszekedtek, aminek az lett a vége, hogy nyakon harapta a fiút. Minden ott kezdődött, és most megint egy ágyra bámult, és kiszáradt a szája. 

– Hm – dörmögött a füle mellett Luke. – Nos, ideiglenesen biztosan meg lehet oldani ezt a problémát a nappaliban lévő kanapéval kombinálva. 

Simon elég hülyén érezte magát, amiért nem nagyon akart kombinálni semmit, semmivel. Kicsit ideges volt, és ezen nem segített Luke praktikus gondolkodása. 

– Simon, valamit mondani akartam, mielőtt magatokra hagylak – kezdte a férfi. – Jó lenne, ha eleinte nem hagynád magára Jonathant. 

– Jace-t – javította ki automatikusan Simon. 

– Igen, őt. Nem akarom, hogy valami hülyeséget csináljon – dörzsölte meg Luke a tarkóját zavartan. 

– Annál is nagyobb hülyeséget, mint amit a családja tett vele, amikor eldöntötték, az a legfőbb bűne, hogy megszületett? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Simon. – Olyat Jace nem tud. 

Luke meglepődött, mert egy pillanatra szavát vesztette. Hátranézett, de Jace épp bevonult a fürdőszobába, és magára zárta az ajtót.

– Nézd – kezdte a férfi Simon pillantását kerülve –, én ott voltam a gyűlésen, és bár úgy érzitek, minden okotok megvan haragudni, a dolog nem csak fehér és fekete. Maryse gyakorlatilag Jonathan… Jace életét mentette meg, amikor rábírta a Tanácsot, hogy ideiglenesen taszítsák ki a fiút az árnyvadászok közül. 

Simon nem értett vele egyet.

– Nekem inkább úgy tűnik, lassú halálra ítélték. Ez sokkal humánusabb? 

– Nem. Fogalmad sincs, hogy Valentine milyen sok ellenséget szerzett magának az elmúlt évtizedek alatt. Sorban állnak azok, akik bármikor szívesen kioltanák a fia életét, ahogyan Valentine oltotta ki az ő gyermekeik, testvéreik, barátaik életét – suttogta a férfi indulattal. – Elképzelni sem tudod, hogy mi zajlott le a gyűlés alatt. Sokan a fejét akarták! És még nincs vége…

– Tehát hiába nevelték fel Lightwoodék, hiába bizonyított Jace megannyi hithű cselekedetével, az életét is kockára téve a nephilimekért, mindez nem számít, mert gyűlölik az apját? Ez hol igazságos? – kérdezte Simon, és ijedten elengedte az ajtófélfát, amin horpadt nyomot hagytak az ujjai. Észre sem vette, hogy ilyen erősen szorította. 

– Félnek Jace-től – mondta ki Luke azt, amit Simon már rég sejtett magától is. 

– Annyira félnek, hogy az apja nyomdokaiba lép, hogy egyből meg is tesznek érte mindent, hogy sikerüljön. Tényleg gratulálok hozzá! – tárta szét karját Simon. – Már csak azt nem értem, téged miért érdekel, hogy mi fog történni vele!

Luke rosszallóan mérte végig Simont. 

– Jace Jocelyn fia – mondta. – Még akkor is, ha ő soha nem fog rá gyermekeként tekinteni. És Valentine-né, aki egykor a legfontosabb személy volt az életemben. Ha egyetlen ember sem létezne, aki a fiú mellette marad, nekem akkor is kötelességem lenne vigyázni rá. Ne kételkedj a szándékaimban. 

Simon testén végigrohant a szégyen undok hulláma. Valamiért Luke mindig tudta, hogyan kell hatni rá. Talán azért, mert Simonnak magának is hiányzott egy apa, aki vigyázzon rá, vagy mert eszébe jutott, hogy az egykori Kör tagjai közül milyen kevesen maradtak életben, és mégis milyen durván meghatározta az életüket mind a mai napig egyetlen ember: Valentine Morgenstern. Pont annyira függtek az emlékétől, amennyire önmagát érezte kicsit függőnek a szőke fiútól, aki egy ideje nem adott életjelet a vadi új lakásuk fürdőszobájából. És ennek nem volt semmi értelme, de hazudni magának épp úgy butaságnak tűnt.   
Valójában nem volt joga elítélni sem Maryse-t, sem Luke-ot, sem senkit. Valójában abban sem lehettek biztosak, hogy a nephilimek tényleg magukra hagyták őket. 

– Holnap benézek – ígérte Luke, mielőtt távozott. – Vigyázz az éjféli randidon Raphaellel, és ne császkáljatok el messzire a környékről. Valentine emberei nem jönnek a lükantrópok közé, de nem kizárt, hogy máris kutatnak utánatok.

Simon magukra zárta a lakásajtót, és bekopogott a fürdőszobába. Valamiért félt bemenni, mert talán nem akart olyasmit látni, ami végképp a padlóra küldené.

– Hé, arra gondoltam, ha összeszedtük magunkat… tudom, hogy azt mondta Luke, ne kóboroljuk el, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy nem nézhetünk körül a közelben. 

Jace nem válaszolt, Simon pedig lehunyt szemmel, nesztelenül nyitott be az ajtón. Először hunyorgott, majd csak nézte Jace-t, aki a mosdókagyló fölött ügyködött. Előtte kicsomagolt, szétszórt borotvapengék, a zuhanykabin függönyrögzítőjének harminc centiméteres darabja, huzaldarabok és szikszalag hevertek. 

– Szörnyű, hogy nem tudok mit kezdeni a rögzítéssel – panaszolta Jace, megállás nélkül csomózva a pengéket a fémrúd széléhez. – Egy üvegszilánk praktikusabb lenne, de még egy kenyérszeletelő kés is. 

Kihallatszott a tehetetlenség a hangjából. Jace fegyvert gyártott. Nem akart öngyilkos lenni, sem önutálatban vergődve zokogni. És ő még életében nem látott olyan ellentmondásos, vibráló és eleven képet, mint Jace-t, ahogy a borotvákkal szerencsétlenkedik.

Simon hátranyúlt, és kihúzta az inge alól a nadrágjába dugott tőrt, amit előző este Jace adott neki a harc előtt. Simonnál senki sem kereste. Csak Jace-t akarták mindenáron lefegyverezni, mielőtt kitaszították. 

– Ez megteszi? – kérdezte. És egy pillanatra beleveszett a felragyogó aranyszínű szempár leplezetlen örömébe.


	9. MÁSODIK RÉSZ

Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? *

Simon egyáltalán nem várta az éjfélt.  
A feszültség végig ott toporgott a vállán, valami idétlen, gyors, ropogós táncot járva – akármit csinált, akármennyire is igyekezett elterelni a figyelmét Raphael Santiago meghívójáról, nem sikerült. Simon egyik fele simán megfeledkezett volna a dologról, és otthon marad. A másik fele tisztában volt vele, hogy nem feszítheti végtelenségig a húrt.  
És Jace sem ajánlotta fel neki, hogy elkíséri.

– Rosszul éreznéd magad, ha ott lennék – indokolta a döntését. – Olyasmikről fog veled beszélni, amit nem akarsz, hogy én is halljak. 

– Gondolod, hogy Raphael kritizálná a frizurádat? – kérdezett rá Simon megjátszott rémülettel. 

– Optimista vagyok és szép. De nem vacsoravendég – dorombolt Jace halkan a kanapén ülve, és újra az arca elé emelte a könyvet, amire nagy betűkkel rá volt írva: KAKTUSZ A LAKÁSBAN.

Simon felhúzta a szemöldökét. Igaz, még kihűlne miattad a többi fincsi fogás. A szúrós modoroddal talán még Raphaelnek is megakadnál a torkán.  
Elvigyorodott.

– Én is jobb szeretek itthon étkezni. Mire neked most azt kellene mondanod: édes, siess haza, ébren foglak várni – segített Jace-nek a meghittség megalapozásában. Ugyanekkor azonban az is kiderült, hogy a meghittség tág fogalom, és a kaktuszos könyv rendkívül nehéz, és nagyot tud koppanni az ember fején. – Au! Csakhogy tudd, a fizikai erőszak bűncselekménynek számít a mondén világban – kérte ki magának.

– A verbális zaklatás is – tette hozzá Jace. – Akárcsak a pocsék humor. 

– Nem, az nem – nevetett Simon. – Valójában nem.

Lassan leszállt az éj. A város fényei sorra gyúltak ki. Simon tizenegy előtt pár perccel indult útnak a régi metróállomás felé, és már a második utca után tudta, hogy követik. Amióta vámpír lett, néhány hétköznapi dolgon túl mindent máshogy érzékelt a külvilágból. Az éles látás, tökéletes hallás, szaglás és erőfölény kicsit átformálta a reakcióit is. Emberként például könnyen pánikba esett volna, és megpróbál elmenekülni – már ha egyáltalán észleli, hogy két csontos külsejű ürge egy ideje nagy igyekezettel lépked a nyomában.   
Amilyen érdekesen alakult az élete, Simon inkább azon tűnődött, melyik oldalnak származna nagyobb előnye a halálából, és felmernék-e vállalni a következményeket. Valentine szerint a vámpírklán meg fogja öletni. Csakhogy Valentine-nak elég elcseszett véleménye volt úgy általában a vámpírokról. Simon szerint Raphael Santiago okosabb volt annál, hogy magára haragítsa a szövetséget egy esetleges gyilkossággal. Főleg úgy, hogy a Tanács gyakorlatilag a gondjaira bízta őt, amikor kitoloncolták Idrisből. 

Simon zsebre vágta a kezét, és lassított. Most már csak azért sem rohant a találkára. Egy kicsit ugyan elborzadt, amikor a másik kettő utolérte, és megálltak a két oldalán. Közelről sem néztek ki egészségesebbnek, mint távolról. Leharcolt, kissé hatásvadász bőrkabátba csomagolt külsejük ijesztően kirítt a környezetből. Görcse orr, csontos arc, szürke bőrszín, véreres szempár. Bármilyen kórságban is szenvedtek ezek ketten, az utca járókelői úgy kerülték ki őket, mint zombik a beteg embereket a Z-háborúban.   
Nem szóltak Simonhoz egy szót sem. Ahogy ő lépett egyet, a két fickó is mozdult. 

– Szóval, mi lesz? Hang nélküli férfibalett-társulatot nyitunk, vagy a konkurencia bepöccenne miatta? – Végül sosem derült ki. Lehet, hogy külföldiek voltak, és nem értettek angolul. 

Átvágtak egy sikátoron, ami a New York-i utcáknál is huzatosabb volt. Szemetet hordott a szél és rendőrségi sziréna hangját. Egy banda hangoskodott a közelben, Simon érezte a szagukat, ahogy az éttermek konyhájából kiszabaduló olajszaggal keveredett. Valójában az élők világának vérszagát semmi sem tudta elverni. 

A déli metróállomás több mint száz éve épült, és korának megfelelően fényűző elemekkel díszítették. Az apró lépcsőfokok szokatlannak tűntek a lába alatt. Odalent pedig hajléktalanok tömegei helyett szokatlan tisztaság fogadta Simont. Talán egyszerűen abban rejlett a titok, hogy a hajléktalanok között hamar elterjedt a pletyka, miért nem érdemes itt meghúzniuk magukat.   
A boltívezett peront csillár világította meg, a falat pedig korabeli csempék díszítették Guastavino berakásban. New York-hoz hozzátartozott ez a stílus. Bíróságok folyosója, lóversenyek fogadóirodái, de még a városi múzeumban is hasonlóan néztek ki a falak.

Simon kísérői lemaradtak. Elképzelte, hogy Raphael földig érő palástban, keményített galléros ingben és fekete selyemmel bevont cilinderben fog megjelenni előtte. Nem így történt. A klánvezér farmert, fekete pólót és bézs velúrbőr zakót viselt: tojt a drakulai stílusra.  
Sem gyertyafényes vacsora, ketrecben remegő szűzlányok, kik elfogyasztásukra várnak, sőt még egy árva vámpírorgia nyoma sem látszott sehol. Simon majdnem csalódottnak érezte magát. 

– Mást vártál – állapította meg Raphael kisfiús mosollyal. Simon arra gondolt, mikor békélt meg a vámpírvezér azzal, hogy már örökre ezzel az arccal kell léteznie. Aztán arra, hogy ő mikor fog megbékélni vele, hogy már soha nem keltheti konszolidált, felnőtt férfi látszatát. Az arca még férfiasodhatott volna, talán szakállt növesztett volna, de minimum borostát.

– Nem vártam semmit – vont vállat Simon. – Kibökhetnéd, miért kellett idejönnöm. Sietnék haza. 

– Á, haza – villant meg Raphael szeme. – A kínai negyedbe. 

– Igen. Feltűnt, hogy a fogdmeg-szolgálat csak a kerületen kívül csatlakozott kísérőnek. 

– A kínai negyed a vérfarkasok területe. Nem zavarjuk őket, míg ők sem zavarnak minket – magyarázta Raphael. – Jelen esetben még érdekesebb a dolog. Elvégre alaposan magukra haragítanak néhány nem megfelelő személyt, amiért egy bizonyos nephilimet és a Napjárót bújtatják.

– Annál inkább nem értem, miről akartál velem beszélni – ráncolta a homlokát Simon.

– Nem? – lepődött meg Raphael. – Akkor elmagyarázom. Gyere, sétáljunk. 

Elindult a peron mentén hátrakulcsolt kézzel. Simon követte. 

– Kezdetben vala a Kör. Tudod, ember, angyal, vámpír vagy lükantróp, egyre megy: egy idő után mindegyik rassza ugyanúgy gondolkodik. Ha gond van, mindenki a másikat hibáztatja. Innentől kezdve már csak egy ember kell, aki elég hangos és hiteles ahhoz, hogy elhitesse a többivel, forradalomra van szükség. Ez a személy volt Valentine. 

– Nem kértem gyorstalpaló töri órát, ezeket már legalább háromszor elmesélte mindenki – morgott Simon.

– Persze, de a történelmet, mint tudjuk, a győztesek írják – jegyezte meg Raphael. – Amiről nem akarnak beszélni, azokat a részeket kihagyják. Itt van mindjárt példának okáért az egyensúly kérdése. Jó ideje felborult. 

– Miféle egyensúly?

– Elmagyarázom neked mondén nyelven – folytatta Raphael meglepően türelmesen. – Biztosan hallottad már azt a kifejezést, hogy Amerika a világ csendőre. 

– Hallottam – mosolyodott el cinikusan Simon. – Ez a szöveg jó pár évtizede jól cseng a politikai kampányok idején.

– A nephilimek is valamiféle csendőrnek képzelik magukat. Mentségükre legyen szólva, az Angyal az emberek védelmében hozta létre az első árnyvadászt. Csakhogy az idők változnak – biggyesztette le szája szélét Raphael körbemutatva. – Ez a hely nagyon jól ábrázolja, milyen szépségeket rejt a föld, és milyen könnyű megfeledkezni róluk, ha már nincs funkciójuk. 

– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy az árnyvadászok ideje lejárt? Nem értenének veled egyet.

–Ó, nem, nem. Csendőrökre mindig szükség lesz. – Elértek egy kiszögelésig, ahol réztábla hirdette a metróállomás átadásának évét, és még egy bekeretezett, besárgult fénykép is ott lógott a falon, büszke városatyák, építészek képével. És Magnus Bane mosolyával a kép szélén. Egy nővel állt ott, egymást karolták. Századfordulós öltözékben, ugyanolyan fiatalon, ugyanolyan igéző macskatekintettel. 

– Nahát – Simon az ujjbegyével megérintette a fényképet védő üveget. – Mint egy időutazó. 

– Igen. Olyasmi – értett egyet Raphael. – Ő sokat tudna mesélni, de persze nem fog. Legalábbis nem ingyen. A boszorkánymesterek rendkívül kapzsi népség. 

Érdekes, Simon ezt egyáltalán nem vette észre Magnus esetében, de erről bölcsen hallgatott. 

– Ó. Hát… izgalmas ez a kis idegenvezetés, de még mindig nem értem, mit keresek itt – célzott a lényegre. Kezdte magát tényleg kényelmetlenül érezni. 

– Türelmetlen vagy, de érthető. Még mindig embernek érzed magad, őket pedig köti az idő. Folyton rohannak. – Raphael mosolygott. – Tudod, kiket köt még az idő? A nephilimeket. Korán halnak, és kevés van belőlük. Egyre kevesebb. A Klávé hatalma névleges, ha a fajok összetételét nézzük. A nephilimek felsőbbrendűsége is. Valentine Morgenstern megértette, és úgy gondolta, ideje tenni valamit, hogy más oldalról növelje a népe erejét. Hosszabb élet, erősebb fizikum, talán bizonyos formájú halhatatlanság. Nem találod bizarrnak, hogy pont egy angyaltól való vétett a szentség törvénye ellen? 

Raphael a kísérletekről beszélt. Arról, amiről senki még csak tudni sem akart. Ez viszont már kezdett érdekes lenni. Simon óvatos üzemmódba kapcsolt.

– Mi közöm ehhez? – kérdezte közömbösnek szánt hangon. 

– Sok pletyka kering körülötted – bólintott Raphael. 

– Persze. Én vagyok a hiba a Matrixban. A fehér nyúl – vigyorodott el Simon.

– Parancsolsz? – Raphael nem értette.

– Mondén vicc. Ti egyáltalán nem értékelitek a filmművészetet, ugye? Csak mert feltűnt. Szóval, mit csiripelnek rólam a madarak?

– A Klávénak gyakorlatilag igaza volt, amikor úgy döntött, eltávolít téged Idrisből. Azt sem értem, hogy jutott eszedbe odamenni. Mintha tálcán kínáltad volna magad Valentine-nak. 

– Magamtól nem is jutott volna eszembe – bökte ki Simon. – Az Inkvizítor vitt oda. 

Raphael elnézően megcsóválta a fejét.

– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az Inkvizítor a véletlen szerencsétlen összjátékának következményeként jutott szerephez a történetben. Valójában Jonathan miatt kötöttél ki ott. Tegyük fel, elhiszem, hogy az angyalfiúcskád szándékai tisztességesek voltak. Biztosan nagyon megijedtetek, juj, csúnya dolgok történtek, és nem volt senki, aki megmondja, mi a helyes, és mi nem az. 

Simon sosem tartotta magát heves vérmérsékletűnek, de a pofátlan hangsúly hallatán kedve támadt bemosni a másiknak.

– Én ezt nem hallgatom tovább – sóhajtott fáradtan. – Viszlát!

Három lépést sem tett, Raphael utána kiáltott.

– Várj, nem akartalak megsérteni! Talán feltűnt, hogy nem hibáztatlak, és sátánt sem kiáltottam – tárta szét karját a klánvezér, mint valami kiszuperált zs-kategóriás filmhős. – Rátérek a lényegre! Nem tudsz mindenről. Valentine ereklyéiről…

– Pontosan, milyen ereklyékről is beszélünk? – Simon torka elszorult.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem azokról, amiket a Klávé tart annak. Mire a kehely, ha van egy angyalod, akinek a vére bármikor a rendelkezésedre áll? Mire a kard, ha van egy boszorkánymestered, aki bármikor képes az angyaloktól való mágia gyakorlására. És mire a tükör, ha van egy démonod, aki felerősíti a szembeálló ellenfél tulajdonságait, és úgy üt vissza, ahogy senki más nem képes. 

– Tájékozottnak tűnsz – mondta lassan Simon. Libabőrös lett, és igazán megdöbbentette, hogy Raphael láthatóan többet tud, mint a Klávé, mint Maryse, mint Luke, mint bárki, akinek tudnia kellene erről. Ez komoly veszélyt jelentett.

Raphael halványan elmosolyodott. Lehunyta a szemét, látszott, mennyire élvezi a mindentudó szerepét. 

– Mint mondtam, csak az árnyvadászok gondolják azt, hogy a szennyesük sosem kerül kiteregetésre. Az alvilág gyermekei számára a tudás mást jelent. Hatalom, ha úgy tetszik, amivel élni szoktunk. Az örökkévalóság egyik kellemes mellékhatása, hogy élőben szemlélhetjük a történelmet, és nemcsak olvassuk egy ferdített verzióját. Valentine elrabolt pár tucat alvilágit, és megkereste a gyenge pontjaikat. Hónapokon, éveken keresztül kísérletezett rajtuk, hogy megteremtse a saját rasszait. Ellenünk, Simon. – Az utolsó mondat különösen nyomatékosan hangzott. – Aztán nephilim magzatokon ellenőrizte a tudását.

– A sajátjain – pontosított Simon. – A saját gyerekein. 

– Úgy van. – Raphael győztes arckifejezéssel bólintott. – Simon, ismered a mondást: az ellenségem ellensége a barátom. Ha bántani akarnálak, már nem élnél. Teljesen mást szeretnék tőled. És nem ingyen. A vámpírok felnéznek rád, csodának hiszik, ami veled történt, és meghagyatjuk őket ebben a hitben… 

– Szóval ez valamiféle zsarolás? – horkant fel Simon, figyelmen kívül hagyva a személyeskedő jelzőt.

– Dehogy. A klán védelmét ajánlom fel és még annál is többet, ha eljön a perc – mondta Raphael, mintha épp csak egy fincsi almás pite receptjét készülne megosztani Simonnal. – Majdnem felnőtt férfi vagy. Clary Fray és Jace Lightwood sokat jelent neked. Próbáld meg kicsit más szemmel nézni ezt a kapcsolatot.

– Mindkettő Morgenstern. Erre gondoltál? – kérdezte Simon gúnyos mosollyal. 

Raphael tényleg bosszúsan nézett rá.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen értetlen? Korunk két legértékesebb nephilimjéről beszélek. Velük átvehetjük a Klávétól az irányítást, ami amúgy is csak névleges – sziszegett, és mintha az arca is vadabb kifejezést öltött volna. Lám, néha a fiatal álarc kissé átázik a csöpögős irigységtől. Mert Raphael irigy volt, nagyon-nagyon irigy. Sütött minden második szavából. – Ők az életüket áldoznák érted. És te? Nem tennél meg bármit a biztonságukért?

– Én is az életemet adnám értük – értett egyet Simon.

– Nem kell az életed. A klán első embere lehetsz, egyenrangú velem. Esélyt adok neked, hogy megvédd őket Valentine-tól. Mindössze hozd el nekem a fiút. Ne aggódj, nem teszek benne kárt, de kell nekem. És cserében nem kérhetsz olyat, amit nem tudok megadni neked. Bármit, érted? 

Az volt a baj, hogy Simon túlságosan is jól értette. Ezúttal nem csak szemfogai hosszának növekedését érezte a szájában, de a körmei élét is.

‡

Igyekezett halkan mozogni. Lábujjhegyen, nesztelenül. Utoljára a saját házukba tért így haza az anyjához, amikor nem akarta, hogy egy koncert után az asszony felfedezze, hogy alkoholt fogyasztott. Nem okozott gondot a sötét, sőt a halk mozgás sem, mégis, amikor a nappalban óvatoskodva valaki felkapcsolta a villanyt, Simon ugrott egyet.

A nappali kanapéján egy barna hajú, fiatal férfi ült. Inkább fiú. 

– Biztos te vagy Simon – mondta, és elvigyorodott. Szép arca volt, az a fajta, amit a lányok annak mondanak. És eléggé karcsú is, hogy a ruhája alatt feszes izmokat feltételezzen. Simon megrázta a fejét. Utálta, hogy az utóbbi időben olyan máshogy nézett az élőkre. 

– Ö…

– Kyle vagyok – nyújtotta a kezét a fiú, és fel is állt a helyéről. Szűk zöld pólót meg farmert viselt, és mindkét karját kanyargó tetoválások borították. – Az enyém a lakás, Luke biztos mondta. 

Biztos, csakhogy Simon már nem emlékezett rá pontosan, Luke mi mindent mondott, és most különösen rémesen érezte magát, és nem csak az éhsége miatt. De a világért sem mutatkozott volna udvariatlannak, ezért megrázta a felajánlott kezet, és rögtön körbepillantott, remélve, nem ül ki az arcára a növekvő rémület.

– Hol van Jace? 

– Vele már megismerkedtem. – A Kyle nevezetű elvigyorodott. Simon tenyere viszketni kezdett, és lassan rájött, mi a problémája. Korábban sosem érzett ellenszenvet lükantrópok iránt. Oké, korábban azt sem tudta, hogy léteznek: most legszívesebben gyomron könyökölte volna a fickót. És bőszen igyekezett bemagyarázni magának, ennek a dühnek most semmi köze a pofátlan válaszhoz. – Tudsz róla, hogy rettenetes szagod van? Egyenesen bűzlesz?

Simon dörmögött valamit az elhűlt Kyle-nak arról, hogy nincs valami jó napja, aztán valahogy betántorgott a Jace-szel sajátjuknak kinevezett hálószoba sötétjébe. Csak utólag jutott eszébe, hogy ez a Kyle vajon miért ült a sötétben, ahelyett, hogy aludna hajnali háromkor?   
Ahogy bezárult mögötte az ajtó, nekidőlt a hátával. A hisztéria remegés formájában tört fel belőle. A szemfogai már megint felsértették az ajkát, a tagjai sajogtak, a bőre feszült és égett. Szörnyetegnek érezte magát – az is volt. Egy borzalmas szörnyeteg.   
Ordítani szeretett volna.   
Eltakarta az arcát a tenyerével, elkezdett visszafelé számolni: tíz, kilenc nyolc…

A szeme előtt feltűnő rémes emlékképek veszett gyorsan küzdötték elő magukat újra és újra a fejéből. Halálsikoly, hörgés, a hús és csont szakadásának hangja. 

Hét, hat, öt, négy… 

Raphael Santiago már nagyon régen nem volt ember. És már elfelejtette, hogy mit jelent annak lenni. Hogy jó pár olyan dolog létezik, ami bármilyen kockázatot megér. 

Három, kettő, egy…

Csend ereszkedett rá. Hallotta az ágy felől Jace szuszogását, ami nem volt szinkronban a szívdobogásával. Ha csak az előbbire figyel, elhitte volna neki, hogy alszik.

– Tényleg engem vártál, vagy nem mertél elaludni a főbérlőnk miatt? – kérdezte, és meglepődött, milyen tompán, rekedten szól a hangja.

– Ne légy nevetséges! – mordult fel Jace. Nyikorgott az ágy, egyenesen fülsértő volt, amikor felült rajta. Ezek szerint tényleg nem aludt  
.   
A kínos csönd beállta miatt Simon idegesen megdörzsölte az orrnyergét. Egy része gyáván menekülőre fogta volna, és ebben az volt az igazán idegesítő, hogy mióta érzi magát egyenesen hülyén a másik előtt. És közben olyan átkozottul éhes volt… Jace unta meg hamarabb a néma közjátékot. – Annyira bosszantasz. 

Még egy adag nyikorgás hallatszott. Jace leszállt az ágyról.  
Közelített hozzá. Simon meglepődött milyen pontosan érzi a fiú minden mozdulatát. Érzett forróságot, hideget, forrót főleg ott, ahol elképzelte, hogy Jace esetleg megérinthetni. Simon sokat megtett volna azért, hogy ők ketten örökre ebben az üres szobában maradhassanak, kizárva mindent a külvilágból.   
Simon zsibbadást érzett a tagjaiban. Átkarolta a saját törzsét, hogy egyben tartsa „mindenét”, mintha ennek értelme lett volna. Nem akarta, hogy Jace megkérdezze mi történt az éjjel.   
De Jace nem is kérdezett. A homlokát az ajtó lapjának döntötte, közel hozzá. Simon ugyanazt az illatot érezte a fiú bőréből szivárogni, amit első nap, amikor vámpírrá lett. Szappan, gyümölcs, citromfű – magát egyenesen büdösnek találta mellette. És most már remegett is. 

– Azt gondoltam, ne az ágyon… – hallotta meg Jace egészen halk suttogását. – Borzalmas a hangja. 

Ebben volt irónia. Simon nevetni akart, de félt, hogy tönkre tesz vele valami fontosat. Visszafojtotta a kétértelmű válaszát: Jace úgysem akarta, egyértelműen nem akarhatta, amire a szavai alapján gondolni lehetett. Jace csak becsületesen meg akarja etetni, igen, igen, egyértelmű, mi mást akarhatott tőle?   
Emlékeztetnie kellett magát jó pár dologra, mielőtt megérintette a fiú vállát, és lehúzta magával a padlóra. Mert kellett a támaszték, mert ha az történik, ami múltkor, akkor Jace megüti magát – bár aligha engedné neki, hogy elessen, de jobb ezzel nem játszani, és a kényelem, igen, az is fontos...  
Túlságosan izgatott volt. Furcsa, de muszáj volt elterelni a gondolatait, nehogy olyasmit tegyen, amit utólag már lehetetlen helyrehozni. Igyekezett valami semleges dologra gondolni, sivatagra, hegyvidékre, unalmas társadalompolitikai tévéműsorokra, iskolai órákra, amik alatt majd elaludt, Claryre… Igen, Claryre.   
Clary gondolata valamennyire kijózanította. Elmebeteg őrült vagy! A volt pasijából, vagyis a bátyából akarsz táplálkozni, és komolyan annyira felizgat a dolog, hogy meghülyülsz tőle?

– Simon! – hallotta meg a panaszos sóhajt. A saját neve betűi érték az ajkát, simogatták. Még az ízét is érezte. Ez a tiltott érzés jobban felcsigázta, mint egy zűrzavaros, nedves álomkép. Túlságosan jólesett azon gondolkodni, Jace mennyire lehet tapasztalt. Engedve a szükségleteinek megragadta a fiú karját és magához rántotta, hogy belemélyessze a nyakába a fogát. És ebben a pillanatban az éhségén kívül mást is érzett: a saját lüktetését az ölénél. 

A keze önálló életre kelt. Megérintette Jace arcát, a száját. Érezte a puha forróságot, érezte a szíve dübörgését a mellkasában, ölelte, kitapogathatta egyenként a gerince csontjait. Nem lett volna szabad, nem volt joga tapogatni, elengedni viszont képtelen volt.   
A vér.   
A vér selyemként csordult le a torkán, sűrű nektárként, az ereje minden egyes korttyal nőtt. Tűzgömb táncolt a szeme előtt, még egy kicsit akart belőle, és annyira koncentrált, hogy idejében abba tudja hagyni, hogy minden egyéb kicsúszott az irányítása alól.

Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Jace önkívületbe került, és nem tud magáról. Az is, hogy őt ez kicsit sem zavarta, pont ellenkezőleg: most csontroppanásig szoríthatta magához, végighúzhatta a tenyerét az oldalán, átkulcsolhatta a karját a derekán, megérinthette a csupasz hasát, a csípőjét az enyhén lecsúszott nadrág fölött. Az ijesztően mély harapásnyomot nyalogatta a sötétben tejfehérnek tűnő nyakbőrön, és most még inkább úgy érezte, elment az esze. Lopni bűn. És ő perceket és érintéseket lopott Jace-től, de ez nem volt valódi, és ettől még elátkozottabbnak érezte magát. Miért ilyen szerencsétlen?  
Nedvesség csorgott végig a saját arcán. Vércsepp volt. A vámpírok vért sírnak? 

Jace megrándult, és megragadta a mellkasán a pólóját. Alig kapott levegőt, látszott rajta, hogy képtelen egyszerre mozogni és beszélni, és annyira igyekszik, hogy a fojtott hang, amit kiadott, első pillanatban halálra rémisztette Simont.

– Megbántál valamit? – kérdezte. A tekintetük találkozott. Jace szeme az aranyszín ellenére beesett és fáradt volt.

– Azt, hogy nem fejeztem be, amit elkezdtem? – kérdezett vissza Simon kiszáradt torokkal. A remegése árulkodott. Régen is utálta, hogy képtelen olyan fellengzősen és magabiztosan hazudni, mint mások. – Minden alkalommal megbánom. 

Jace pillantása megrebbent, a fiú arcát elöntötte a pír. 

Miért kell olyat kérdezni, amire nem akarod tudni a választ, mondd, miért? Simon túl zaklatott volt a további józan gondolkodáshoz.  
Hirtelen mozdult, Jace arcát a tenyere közé fogta és erősen tartotta, hogy ne tudjon elfordulni előle. Valami fontos dolgot akart kiolvasni a szeméből, és tudta, mi fog történni: Jace dacos, dühös, konok, makacs. Nem adja meg csak úgy az elégtételt másoknak, képes bármeddig farkasszemet nézni vele, teljesen mindegy, hogy Simon ujjlenyomatai ottmaradnak majd a bőrén, és már nincs, amivel gyorsan és következmények nélkül eltüntethetnék a foltokat.  
Simon egyik része azt akarta mondani, hogy sajnálja. A másik fele viszont mást akart, félredobva bűntudatot, szégyent, önutálatot. 

Jace nyakából még mindig vékony érben folyt a vér. Lehajolt, és újból megnyalta a sebet. Hallotta a fiú halk szisszenését, hogy szabályosan dübörgött a szíve, pánikszerűen és gyorsan – nem úgy, mint amikor ivott belőle. Akkor kába volt, most viszont minden izma feszült. Az íze is más volt: édesebb, pedig azt hitte, annál zamatosabb nem létezik, mint amilyennek megismerte. Pedig de, de, az adrenalin megfűszerezte, megbolondította az érzékeit, ébresztgette az agresszívabb énjét, ami kész volt megfenyegetni az egész világot, és senkinek sem engedni, hogy most megzavarja őket. 

Tudta, hogy fájdalmat okoz, hogy mostanra olyan erős, hogy össze tudná roppantani a másik csontjait. Érezte Jace kezét a csuklóján, érezte a lepkeszárny könnyűségű érintést az arcán, először nem is hitte el, hogy Jace szája az. Épp csak megcirógatta vele, de ez olyan értékes volt, annyira nagyon drága és fontos, mint egy mélyen eltemetett, félelmetes titok. 

– Ne így! Várj! – hallotta tompa, éteren keresztül szóló Jace hangját. Alig értette, mit mondott. Persze, ne így, persze… Embertelen erőre volt szüksége, hogy engedelmeskedjen, és hátrébb húzódjon. 

Jace arca égett a zavartól, félig lesütött szemmel simította ki az arcából az odatapadt nedves tincseket. Felült. Simon magában káromkodott: Jace soha nem azt csinálja, amit elvárnak tőle. Amikor hagynia kellene, hogy egy hormonoktól megvadult vámpír széttépje, megcsókolja az arcát, amikor menekülnie kellene, megfogja a pólója alját, és lerántja magáról. Semmi sem normális, végképp semmi sem.

Nem, nem így!

Minden azzal kezdődött, hogy Simonnak mindig volt magyarázata arra, ha érzett valamit, és indoka, ha akart valamit. Folyton indokokat és magyarázatokat gyártott. Kényelmes okokat, hogy miért vette észre, hogy a kislány Clary lassan nővé érett, hogy miért nem érdeklődik más lányok iránt, ha Claryvel csak barátok, hogy miért akarja Jace vérét folyton a szájában érezni. Hogy biztosan a vér az oka, amiért csak azok a pillanatok érdeklik, amikor a fiú vele van. Hogy azért tetszik neki annyi minden Jace-en, mert megmérgezte őt a vérével.

Simon az évek alatt tökélyre fejlesztette az ok-okozati magyarázatait, amelyek kivétel nélkül ugyanazt a célt szolgálták: a saját biztonságát. Csakhogy egy biztonsági játékos sosem készült megfulladni a lelkét támadó érzelmektől, nem tett őrültségeket, nem vágyakozott olyan erősen, hogy majd belegebedt. Tovább húzhatta volna, ahogy a jóérzés diktálja, de csak idő kérdése volt, hogy az ostromból zaklatás legyen – nagy számok törvénye. Nem érdekes.

Jace közelebb lépett hozzá. 

– Nincs csipkéből a lelkem, hímezni sem szoktam, világos? Nem kell olyasmit belegondolni ebbe, ami nincs ott – mondta, de a hangja görcsös volt. Talán izgult, Simon szerette volna, ha így van. Ha Jace-t legalább felzaklatja, hogy vele csókolózik, és nem csak tűri, mint valami standard jégdarab a megmunkálója kését. – Azt mondják, ez normális, mert etetlek, és ezért te… De én irányítok!

Persze, hogy ő irányít! Kiderült, hogy nemcsak Simon gyárt magának magyarázatokat. Furcsa mód ez megnyugtatta.  
Szóval: minden félelme kicsinyesség. Senki sem kezd el belezúgni a másikba alapvető vonzalom nélkül, ami eleinte lehet idegesítő, morbid vagy undorító gondolat. De végül csak ott a lényeg a folytatásban: hogy tetszett neki Jace, az enyhe kifejezés. Lassan ő testesítette meg számára az izgató hárombetűs szó két lábon járó mintáját: az S-eket, az E-ket, az X-eket. És most egymásra voltak utalva, ennél soha nem kerülhetnek közelebb egymáshoz. Várja meg, amíg Jace váratlanul fogja magát és lelép, vagy amíg valaki más le nem betűzi neki, mit szeretne vele csinálni túl a sövényen?  
Vagy most előjön a mamlasz énje, aki nyafog, mert Jace nyilvánvalóan a szeretetéhsége miatt hajlandó vele bármire is, és mert épp nincs más alkalmas személy a közelében? Ó, a francba!

– Oké, te irányítasz – fújtatott Simon, de azt, hogy Jace először csinált ilyet fiúval, muszáj lett volna tudnia. Szörnyen bosszantotta volna, ha nem. Majd meg fogja kérdezni, majd egy kevésbé irányítás-mániás-Jace pillanatában. – Te irányítasz!

Aztán hála felerősödött érzékeinek megértette, hogy Jace nagyon közel van hozzá. A bal vállán felkúszó kéz tapintásától felváltva száguldozott a gerincében a hideg és a meleg. Meg se lepődött, hogy Jace a padló felé tolja, és a csípőjére ül. Hogy a vékony, hosszú ujjai a hajába szántanak. Hogy gyöngéd és figyelmes minden érintése – amit soha nem nézett volna ki belőle –, lám, mit rejt a cserebogár páncélja?  
Semmi más nem lett volna képes megmenteni Simon lelkének megmaradt, még létező részét, mint az emberi melegség. Sóvárgott érte. És Jace-től kapta meg. 

Simont az sem érdekelte volna, ha nem jutnak tovább ezen a hajnalon pár intim ölelésnél. Csak az legyen az övék. Olyasmi, amire mindig emlékezni fog.   
Jace szája lassan találta meg az övét. Kóstolgatta, ártatlan volt, de mégis olyan veszélyes, mintha egy kitörni készülő vihart igyekeznének ketten megfékezni. Simon arcát csiklandozták a szőke tincsek, forró lávaként buzgott a testében Jace vére, zsibogott az ajka, és csak hosszan élvezte az ízét. Érezte a fiú karjának remegését a feje mellett. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, el akarja engedni, és megszakítani ezt az érzéki csodát – ezért markolta meg Jace tarkóját, és tartotta egy helyben. A méltatlankodó szusszanást figyelmen kívül hagyta, megszívta a fiú alsó ajkát. Finom volt. Vigyázott rá, nehogy megharapja, és kellő időben engedte el. A vadul verdeső szív ritmusára simogatta a száját a sajátjával, nyugtatta: semmi baj, semmi, minden rendben van. És Jace nem ütötte le, mint egy taxiórát, tehát újra megérinthette.   
Jace ujjai a nyakbőrét ingerelték, a csípőjére ült, és a forróságtól Simon fejében majdnem kikapcsoltak minden féket. Mindketten ledermedtek.   
Egy hosszú percnyi mozdulatlanság után Jace megszakította a csókjukat, és legördült Simonról.   
Mintha maratonit futott volna – úgy zihált. 

Szóval: ez extázis. Nagybetűvel. Simon hülyén vigyorgott a sötétben, remélte, nem látszik.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

*- Ki őrzi az őrzőket?


	10. Chapter 10

Jace tudta, hogy Raphael Santiago meghalt. Azt is tudta, ha éjjel részt vesz a Simonnal tartott találkozójukon, akkor is halott lenne. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy Simon felfogta-e egyáltalán, mit vett a nyakába azzal, hogy az elmúlt éjjel volt képe erősebbnek lenni a vámpírok New York-i fejénél? Mindenesetre az erőviszonyok folyamatosan változtak, és Jace-nek halványlila gőze sem volt, mit kezdjen az információval.   
Egyvalamit tudott: elege lett abból, hogy meghúzza magát egy árnyékos résben, és várja, mi fog történni. Kitagadták – ezzel gyakorlatilag levették róla a kezüket. 

Annyi szabadságot kapott, amennyit Jace hetekkel korábban csak remélni mert. Szomorú iróniával gondolt rá, hogy úgy tűnik, az apja előre látta az egészet, és ezzel kénytelen újra és újra szembesülni. A legnagyobb sebeket a szeretet zászlaja alatt ejtik az emberek egymáson. És valahányszor újabb arc fordul felé – felelőtlenül ígérve mindent és örökké –, neki tudnia kell, hogy mindez hamis kényszerképzet, vagy pillanatnyi szükséglet, ami enyhítésre szorul. 

Simon egyszerű eset volt. Simonnak vér kellett, meg emlékeztető azokból az időkből, amikor még ember volt, mert túlságosan is szeretett embernek lenni. Ezek a megerősítések – legyenek azok testi vagy lelki eredetűek –, tartották őt az élők között. Jace pedig azt akarta, hogy Simon éljen. Rég nem számított, mennyire motiválta az a furcsa fény, ami az utóbbi időben folyton ott csillogott a fiú szemében, vagy hogy egyáltalán miért vesz észre ilyesmit.  
Miért?

Talán egy felületes szemlélő azt gondolhatta róla, hogy Jace egyszerűen szerette a közönséget, aki tapssal élteti minden lépését. Hogy a rajongásuk ad neki erőt. Ennél azonban jóval összetettebb volt a dolog. Jace furcsa tiszteletet érzett a fiú iránt, aki meghalt, ezáltal elvesztette a kapcsolatát a családjával, sőt, elvesztette az egész korábbi életét, majd újjászületett.

A tiszteleten túl pedig még valami piszkálta Jace-t Simonban: de erre nem volt hajlandó gondolni. Vannak dolgok az életben, amelyekre nem szabad. Vagy megtörténnek, vagy nem. A felnőttek így csinálják. A felnőttek gálánsan hallgatnak róla, elegánsan túllépnek dolgokon, a felnőttek bíznak egymásban. Tisztelik egymást, egészen cinkosságig – ha kell –, legyen az a bizonyos dolog szeszély, érzelem, vagy testi szükséglet.   
Jace valójában nem tudta, hogy Simon után képes lesz-e ugyanúgy tekinteni a vámpírokra, mint régen. Vagy esetleg magára, miután a történések lassan kicsinálják, mint valami félredobott, használt fegyvert az időjárás viszontagságai, és egymás éhségét csillapítva eljutnak Simonnal valahová, amit vagy az idő gyógyít meg, vagy semmi. Jace hajlott az előbbire. Még. 

A különös éjszaka utáni reggelen például elég nyűgösen méregette magát a tükörben, és ha azt gondolta, a további megpróbáltatásai kizárólag testi erejűek lesznek, és azokhoz legalább hozzászokott, hát hatalmasat tévedett. Ez már több volt fizikai gyötrésnél, kezdett ijesztően kitárulkozni. Kezdett…   
Kyle nevű főbérlőjük bekopogott hozzá a fürdőszobába, és bedugta az idegesítően fitt ábrázatát az ajtórésen:

– Bocs. Csak szólni akartam, hogy vendégeid jöttek, és szükséged lehet erre. – A farkasok fia nagyvonalúan letett a mosdó szélére egy papírdobozkát, és olyan megértő mosolyt küldött felé a tükrön keresztül, hogy Jace-nek minden angyali akaratára és törvényes jóba vetett hitére szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen el káromkodni. A bukottak fáradságát viselte magán. Tagadhatta, de a bőre szinte világított a jelek nélkül, a feje szét akart robbanni a kimerültségről, és tonnás súly húzta a föld felé.

Jace híreket várt Idrisből, de egyetlen porcikája sem kívánt sajnálkozó tekintetekkel találkozni. Ahhoz még erőt kellett merítenie, hogy elhitesse Claryvel, Aleckel vagy Izzyvel, minden a legnagyobb rendben, és egyáltalán nem küldte padlóra a tény, hogy a saját fajtája mondént csinált belőle. Mert Jace mindig mindenen felülkerekedett, mert Jace mindig tudta, mit kell mondani, tenni, mi a következő lépés, és hogyan kell reagálni bármilyen helyzetben. Jace soha nem szarozott semmivel, Jace erős volt, Jace tökéletes volt. 

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Kyle-tól a dobozra meredve. 

– Üdv a hétköznapi világban! – vont vállat a vérfarkas fiú. – Tinktúra és delicates ragtapasz. Úgy nézel ki, mint akin átment egy csorda… valami. 

Jace felpattintotta a doboz tetejét. A ragtapaszok fedőfóliáján gyerekes rózsaszínű macik fetrengtek a hátukon. Még életében nem volt annyira bizonytalan, hogy az kiüljön az arcára, most mégis sikerült neki.

– Ez már szinte egy vallomás. Kösz, majd legközelebb – morogta, majd rányomta a tenyerét az ajtóra, és kis híján lenyakazta Kyle-t. A fiú az utolsó pillanatban rántotta ki a fejét a résből. A ragtapasz pedig az egyik polcon kötött ki. Biztos nem fog ilyen primitív eszközökkel ráerősíteni a savanyú valóságra, hogy képtelen egyik pillanatról a másikra felépülni, és hogy rosszullét kerülgeti. Talán mondén kór? Tessék, a végén még a hipochondria is beköszönt. Jace belenyafogott a tükörbe. Ne már! 

Mihelyst rávette magát, hogy előmásszon a fürdőből, legyártott magának vagy egy tucat különböző, hatásos belépőszöveget, amivel túlsegítheti magát a vendégeivel való találkozás első kínos pillanatain. Aztán rájött, hogy ez a beszélgetés a kínosnál jóval keményebb lesz.

A közepes méretű nappali közepén nem Clary, Alec és Izzy várt rá. Luke állt ott és Jocelyn. Clary anyja. Claryé és az övé. Tehát Raphael akármit is tálalt ki Clarynek az anyja meggyógyításával kapcsolatban, a lány végigcsinálta és működött.

Jocelyn nem mosolygott, nem tűnt barátságosnak, sem kedvesnek. Nem mutatott körömvégnyi örömöt sem. Az egyetlen érzelem, amit ki lehetett olvasni a pillantásából, amikor Jace szemébe nézett, az az elutasítás volt. És ő, aki eddig a maradék erejét gyűjtögette, ebben a szerencsétlen percben alul maradt a küzdelmében. Mert Jocelynt látni kómában, kifejezéstelen, békés arccal, az egy dolog volt. Most itt állt előtte teljes életnagyságban, éberen. Ő, aki magára hagyta a fiát az ép elméjében megkérdőjelezhető apjával.  
Jace szívében korábban még pislákolt valami halvány remény, hogy amikor majd a távoli jövőben az anyjával egymás szemébe néznek, az asszony mesélni fog neki. Talán tud mondani olyan okokat, amelyek megmagyarázzák, pontosan miért döntött úgy annak idején, ahogy. Valamit jó lett volna hallani erről. Valami ésszerű és acélbiztos érvet, ami hallatán értelmet nyer minden, és Jace majd a térdére üt, és azt kiáltja: Hát persze! Világos!  
De Jocely hűvös, gyanakvó arca márványszerűen mozdulatlan maradt, miközben megszólította:

– Gyere ide!

Jace egyetlen lépést tett. A mellkasában érezte a növekvő vihart, a készülő baljós, fojtogató haragot, amitől libabőrös lett és felkavarodott a gyomra. 

– Úgy értettem, gyere ide, és ne csak közelebb – ismételte meg Jocelyn nyersen. 

Jace pont annyira közelítette meg Jocelynt, hogy akár meg is érinthette volna. Luke, néma szemlélőjeként a jelenetnek, elkomorodott. Az arcán ború futott végig, ahogy Jocelynhoz fordult:

– Talán túl korai volt, és nem a legjobb ötlet… – kezdte a maga halk, bizalmas hangján, de Jocelyn határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, elég ebből! – kiáltotta hangosan. Az elszántságát ugyan egy rövid ideig ellensúlyozta a szemében megtörő fény, de az az apró elbizonytalanodása hamar el is eltűnt. – Látni akartam ezt, és a sejtésem igazolást nyert. Pontosan ugyanaz az arrogancia és felsőbbrendűség, még csak szégyent sem érez, amikor elhiteti a környezetével, mennyire ártatlan és szeretetre méltó. Ez a legveszélyesebb. Először ráveszi a családját és a barátait, hogy vakon bízzanak benne, azután lassan megmérgezi a gyermekeit…

– Nekem nincsenek gyerekeim! – vágott Jocelyn szavába Jace. Képes lett volna lesújtóbb kifejezést ölteni, mint amilyennel ez az egyre vadidegenebbnek tűnő asszony köszöntötte. Ha igazán bántani akarta volna azt, aki másodszor is rútul cserben akarta hagyni, akkor megkérdezi tőle, gondolt-e rá az elmúlt években. Mesélt volna neki a képmutatás hiábavalóságáról, arról, milyen volt árvaként felnőni egy családban, ahol félt szeretetet kérni, mert megtanulta, hogy az nem jár ingyen. Tíz évesen is mérlegelt, mire hajlandó egy ölelésért. De először meg kellett ismernie az új családját, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől, egyáltalán megteheti. Nagyon-nagyon sokat tudott volna mesélni arról, milyen érzés egy idegen asszonyt látnia anyjaként, és nem érezni semmit, csak üres szomorúságot.  
Nem tette.   
Látta azt az egyetlen rettenetet Jocelyn arcán, ahogy felfogta, a saját nyomorúságát próbálja megtorolni Jace-en, és nem tudott rá többé haragudni. Úgy látszik, az egész élete elvárások tengerébe fulladt, és ez már így marad, amíg él. Elvárások, amelyeket a Lightwood szülők tápláltak felé, elvárások, amik miatt egy hajszálnyival mindig tökéletesebbnek kellett lennie másoknál; remények, amiknek nem felelt meg, és ezért elhagyták – teljesen mindegy, milyen címszó alatt. Vagy nem volt elég rossz, vagy nem volt elég jó.

– És ne aggódjon, nem is lesznek – folytatta néhány lélegzetvételnyi idő múlva, önmaga számára is meglepetést okozó szenvtelen hangon. – Felesleges miattam aggódnia, a vérvonal egyszer kihal. Már csak Claryre vigyázzon, hiszen rajta keresztül még mindig öröklődhet az elmebaj. 

Nem ezt akarta mondani, de ez csúszott ki a száján.   
Jocelyn arca eltorzult a fájdalmas haragtól, és úgy lendítette a karját, hogy Jace akár ki is kerülhette volna a neki szánt pofont, ha akarja. Csakhogy az a pofon járt neki, és a csípése túl ismerős volt ahhoz, hogy ne nyugtassa meg. Igen, jólesett a fájdalma, és igen, ezt tudta kezelni. Sok más dolgot nem, vagy csak épp tanulta, hogyan kellene, de ezt a dolgot az dührohammal és tettlegességgel, kiválóan ismerte. Kicsikart magából egy gyenge mosolyt is, és ami egy perce még olyan kínzón gyötörte belül, most átalakult hideg nyugalommá. 

– Hogy van képed kinevetni engem? – sziszegte Jocelyn falfehér arccal. – Mit tudsz te rólam? Mit tudsz te bármiről? Apád mesterfokon kitanított, hogyan kell gyötörni másokat, igaz? Azért vagy itt? Meggyaláztad volna a kislányomat! Az életem utolsó értelmét is. Azt hitted, sosem jövünk rá? Azt hitted, ha megkapod a lányomat, őt is magaddal rángathatod…

– Ó, hát mint tudjuk, már magammal rángattam – közölte Jace habozás nélkül. – Valójában nagyon meggyalázni se kellett, anélkül is jött. Úgy látszik, ez is családi örökség. 

A második pofon előtt Luke kapta el Jocelyn csuklóját. 

– Elég volt ebből – kiáltotta. Az már biztos, hogy az emberek megregulázása nem volt Luke erőssége, mert Jocelyn már ki is tépte a csuklóját a férfi kezéből, hogy dühösen Jace felé bökjön az ujjával.

– Ne merj még egyszer a közelébe menni, különben megteszem, amit sok évvel ezelőtt elmulasztottam!

– Ennek nem ez a módja! – kezdte újra a vérfarkas, de az asszony szinte meg se hallotta.

– Nem engedem, hogy szétverje a családomat! Amihez Valentine hozzáér, tönkreteszi. Ha valaki megbolygatja a természet rendjét, annak mindig következményei vannak. És hajlok rá, hogy biztosra vegyem, neki már túl késő, hogy megértse, milyen veszélyt jelent a népünkre.

– Akkor talán csináljuk máshogy – vette fel Jace az ötletet gúnyosan. – Ti bujkáljatok Valentine elől, és keressetek életlen mentségeket, ki miért adta meg magát neki annak idején. Én inkább megkeresem, s véget vetek ennek. A jelek szerint úgyis én bírtam ki vele a legtöbb időt egy fedél alatt, és valamiért haza vár. A dolgoknak nem kell feltétlenül változniuk. 

– Jace!

Nem érzett elég erőt magában, hogy meghallgassa, Luke milyen mentséget akar felhozni az anyja ostromló viselkedésére. Nagy kár volt ezért a reggelért, komolyan így gondolta, de ekkor Jocelyn valami olyasmit mondott, amire muszáj volt odafigyelnie.

– Pont úgy beszélsz, mint ő – vágta a képébe undorral. – Már csak azt nem értem, ha ennyire bátornak hiszed magad, miért nem feded fel előttünk az igazi arcodat? Miért bújsz egy idegen nephilim gyermek álarca mögé?

Jace megtorpant, és egy gondolatnyi idő alatt mérlegelni próbálta magában az elhangzottakat. Megrázta a fejét. 

– Miféle álarcról beszél? – kérdezte. 

Jocelyn győztes mosolya rengeteg kínszenvedést takart.

– Tudod te nagyon jól. Talán több a démoni vér benned, mint az angyali és emberi együttvéve. Te nem emlékezhetsz rám, de én kiválóan emlékszem rád – húzta össze a szemét. – Minden évben megsirattam a döntésemet, és minden évben emlékeztettem magam arra is, miért kell megvédenem a lányomat tőletek. Ő tiszta. És ha irgalmat ismernél, megérinteni sem lett volna szabadnod. 

– Lehet – válaszolt Jace megtörten. – De én sosem döntöttem volna úgy, hogy inkább a biztonságos álmot választom, ahelyett, hogy Claryt védjem. Önszántamból sosem. Nagyon jól tudta, mi várhat Claryre, ha megtámadják…

– Nem a te tiszted megítélni a döntésemet – vágott a szavába az anyja. – A te fajtád jól tud hazudni, sosem értheti meg, miért félünk az igazmondás megsértésétől annyira.

– Ó, már fajtám is van! – grimaszolt Jace.

– Mutasd a valódi arcod! – követelte Jocelyn.

Ez egyenesen remek! Jace-nek pedig erre az utolsó kegyelemdöfésre volt szüksége. Sötét, kérlelhetetlen harag növekedett a lelkében. Soha nem érzett ennél kilátástalanabbat – ettől jobban megijedt, mint bármi mástól korábban. A puszta tény, hogy képes ilyesmire, rosszabb volt, mintha százszor gyilkosnak kiáltják ki egy egész plénum előtt. Arra gondolt, hogy talán léteznek olyanok, akik rossz csillagzat alatt születtek, és ő is ilyen. Próbálhat akármennyire is jó lenni, valami láthatatlan erő úgysem engedi. Hát a fenébe is, kezdett belefáradni, hogy küzdjön ellene. 

– Ez! Az! Igazi! Arcom! – üvöltötte, nem törődve vele, hogy Jocelynen kívül még hárman voltak a lakásban, és jelenleg mindenki őt bámulta. Aztán váratlanul elhallgatott. 

A torkán akadt a következő szó. Valami béna, lassított emlékképben látta maga előtt a pár nappal korábbi éjszakát, amikor az idrisi erdőben megtámadta az az átkozott démoni lény, aki egy fiú testébe bújva bizonygatta neki, hogy a testvére. Aztán alakot váltott. Sőt, nem is egyszer. Olyan gyors és erős volt, amilyet korábban sosem látott. És olyan dolgokat mondott neki, amit senki más nem tudhat, csak olyas valaki, aki személyesen is ismerte az apját.

Jace feje lüktetett a megválaszolhatatlan kérdésektől.

De hát az a fiú nem lehetett a testvére! Akármit is mondott, csak a saját félelmeit próbálta rávetíteni. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy démon, és azt mutatta, amit egy félelemdémon is mutatna, ha bele akarna bújni Jace fejébe.   
Egy ideig harcoltak egymás ellen. Az mondta, meg akarja ölni, hogy azért jött, hogy bebizonyítsa, ő a jobb kettőjük közül. De nem ölte meg, és pont ez volt a különös. Hogy amikor a sokadik ütés, vágás és elhullajtott vércsepp után legyőzte őt, és a pengéjét Jace torkához szorította, nem szúrta belé. Dünnyögött valami eszement baromságot a család fontosságáról, és a hasonló gondolkodásukról, meg arról, hogy a fiúk dolga, hogy jó alaposan felbosszantsák az apjukat. Ő meg elküldte őt a melegebb éghajlatra, és vázolta is neki, hogyan fogja az alsó fertályába szuszakolni a fejét, ha nem száll le róla. Az ötlet nem ért el osztatlan sikert. A magát Jonathannak nevező démon hangosan hahotázott, majd gyomorszájon rúgta, amitől Jace szeme előtt szétfolyt a világ. El kellett volna ájulnia az ütéstől, de nem ez történt. Érezte, ahogy a másik húzni kezdi őt valahová az erdőn keresztül. Annyi ereje sem maradt, hogy valahogy szabaduljon a szorításától.   
És ekkor ért oda a csata zaja hozzájuk. A környék megtelt árnyvadászokkal. Jace utolsó emléke az idegen fiúval kapcsolatban az, hogy lehajolt hozzá, csúfondárosan a szemébe nevetett. Letépte róla a dzsekijét és a pólóját is szinte, majd matatott az ujjaival a válla környékén. Mintha keresett volna valamit a bőrén. Aztán azt mondta: Tudtam! Így még izgalmasabb. Akkor játszunk! 

Ő tudta, mit látott rajta az a démon. Csak egy sebhely volt. Aminek talán semmi jelentősége. De az is lehet, hogy van… És most tudni akarta, jól gondolja-e.

– Az anyák felismerik a gyermekeiket, igaz? Ezt tartják – bizonygatta Jocelyn szemébe nézve. Aztán elkezdett vetkőzni, mit sem törődve az egyszerre felmorajló tiltakozó nyögésekkel. – Ez jelent valamit? Valamit muszáj jelentenie – mutatott a vállára. – Ha maga az anyám, emlékszik arra, hol szereztem? Apám szerint egészen kicsi voltam még.

Jocelyn és Luke úgy meredtek rá, mint akik őrültnek tartják. Talán az volt, és a helyzet is meglehetősen megalázó, de mit számított egy ilyen apróság?

– Azonnal hagyd ezt abba – hunyta le a szemét Jocelyn szánakozással a hangjában. – Azt hiszed, elérsz vele valamit?

Jace a szemét forgatta, és ujjával mutatott a vállára.

– Édes Istenem, tényleg senki sem látja a lényeget? Itt mindenki kék bogyót evett?

Az időközben a szobából előtűnt Simon hangos vihogása zavarta meg a meghittnek épp nem mondható pillanatot. A vámpírfiú gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét, és bocsánatot kért.

– Elnézést. Ez az én bűnöm. A kék pirula – magyarázkodott a bozontos barna hajú fejét vakarászva. – Mármint a kék bogyó egy alkalmazási lét. Vakság. A piros gondolkodásra késztet, de akik a kéket választja…

– Simon – szisszent fel Luke finom udvariassággal. – Szerintem Jace nem arra a bogyóra gondol. Hanem egy potencia tablettára, bár fogalmam sincs, honnan tud a létezéséről. 

Jace türelmetlenül megismételte az előbbi mozdulatát.

– Tudom, hogy Valentine hazudott nekem a csillaggal kapcsolatban a vállamon, mint ahogy hazudott nekem a nevünkkel kapcsolatban is. És ha ebben a kettőben megtette…

– Az a heg a válladon nem bizonyít semmit – szólt közbe Jocelyn. – Bárkinek lehet ilyen a testén, aki valamilyen módon egy Angyallal került kapcsolatba. Mit akarsz ezzel elérni?

– Pont most mondtam el – ismételte meg Jace. – Hogy Valentine sok mindenben hazudott. Talán több dologban, mint gondolnánk. Találkoztam valakivel Idrisben, aki jobban megfelel a személyleírásnak, amit rajtam keresnek. Én nem váltok alakot, de láttam valakit, aki igen. A testvéremnek állította magát, de…

– Ez lehetetlen – jelentette ki Jocelyn és Luke szinte egyszerre. Aztán egymásra néztek. Mint akik maguk is végiggondolják az eseményeket, mint akik valamiféle magyarázatot keresnek az elhangzottakra.

– Nem, nem lehetséges – szólt Jocelyn újra. – Még jobban össze akarsz zavarni bennünket.

Szóval nem hittek neki. Egyedül Simon hitt neki. 

– Vedd vissza a pólódat – szólalt meg halkan Luke. – Nem tudom, kivel találkoztál, de ha létezne is még egy gyermeke Valentine-nak, hol rejtegette a világ elől? 

Jace az anyja tekintetét kereste, de az asszony makacsul elfordult előle. A kezdeti indulata ugyan csillapodott, de ettől még gyűlölte őt. 

– Ugyan min változtat ez? – kérdezte a nő is. 

Jace pedig rájött, hogy ezek az emberek akkor is azt fogják látni, amit akarnak, ha piros hó esik.   
Belefáradt a győzködésbe. El akart menni.   
Egy teljes napja ki sem tette a lábát a lakásból, de most képtelen volt tovább maradni. Luke kiabált utána, Simont többet is tett: loholt a nyomában, és pár lépésnyire lemaradva ügetett le utána a lépcsőház lépcsőjén.

– Várj meg! Ez nem biztonságos!

– Nem érdekel. – Nem hazudott, abban a pillanatban tényleg nem érdekelte, mi fog történni vele. Talán még vágyta is, hogy hirtelen véget érjen minden, ne tudjon többet a világról, essen a fejére egy zongora, vagy csapja agyon egy mondén autó. 

– Jace, ez butaság! Igaz, hogy Jocelyn nem viselkedett a legkorrektebbül, de most túl dühös vagy. Ő is megijedt. Mind meg vagyunk ijedve. Én rég ismerem őt, és hidd el, valójában nem ilyen!

– Világosan a tudtomra adta, hogy sosem fogom megtudni, hogy milyen. – A véleményét bővebben is kifejtette volna, de ahogy elhaladtak a kínai negyed sűrűn beépített utcáinak egyik sikátora mellett, Jace megtorpant. 

A kifőzdék falából nyíló légkondicionálók és a páraelszívók szürkés-fehér gőzfüstje között Jace egy ismerős alakot pillantott meg az egyik zöld szemetes konténer mellett állva. Tiszta hülyének érezte magát, ahogy torkában dobogó szívvel elvesztette a realitás érzékét, mert az apja ott állt pár méternyire tőlük, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt annál, mint amilyennek az utolsó találkozásukkor látta. Sok emléket elraktározott az apjáról. Sok rosszat, és néhány jót. Néhány lényegtelen mozzanatot, amit együtt éltek meg, amikor nem akarta bántani. És küzdenie kellett volna az érzés ellen, ami szinte húzta afelé a koszos sikátor felé. Az apja ritkán mosolygott.   
Az apja egyetlen arcmimikája beszédesebb volt egy bekezdésnyi leírásnál, amivel írók próbálkoznak, amikor ábrázolni akarnak egy érzelmet. Most épp várakozóan nézett rá. Világos öltönyében gazdag üzletemberre emlékeztetett, aki idegen területen jár, és undorodik az igénytelen környéktől, de keres valakit, és a türelme véges.   
Jace egyszerre próbálta visszatartani a szégyenérzetét és a haragját a férfi iránt, aki szinte mindent megnyomorított az életében, és lassan fogalma sem volt róla, mit gondoljon magáról. 

– Nem vagy valódi – suttogta magának. Számtalanszor látta már maga körül az apját. Túl sokszor, de valahányszor megpróbálta megérinteni őt, az alakja szertefoszlott, füstként, illúzióként, mint azokban a furcsa mondén műsorokban, amelyekről még Maryse mesélt nekik. Ahol a mágusok kalapjában nyulak laknak, meg dobozba zárják és szétdarabolják a csillogó flitterekkel díszített ruhás nőket. De ez most más volt.

– Valóságosabb vagyok a valóságosnál – suhant Valentine hangja a széllel. Bárhonnan jöhetett. – Látod, mit tesznek veled? Mikor érted meg végre, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki törődök veled?

Jace szinte reszketett, és amikor megérezte a vállára nehezedő kezet, azonnal elhúzódott. 

– Jace? – Simon hangja ijedt volt. A tekintetét követte, de az értetlenségéből ítélve, ő senkit sem látott a sikátorban. 

Pedig Valentine ott volt. Amikor Jace újra odanézett, látta, ahogy a férfi lusta léptekkel elindul felé.

– A francba, Simon!

– Mi az?

– Ne gyere utánam! – Jace annyira igyekezett, hogy a hangja szilárd legyen és elutasító.

Még meg is lökte a döbbent fiút, de az nem ment el, csak bámult rá, mint aki mindjárt úgy dönt, mégis inkább szénné ég a forró nyári nap alatt.   
Jace tudta, hogyan kell megsemmisíteni valakit néhány szóval. Túl jól hatott mások érzelmeire, és gyakorolnia sem kellett sokat. 

– Mi van? – kérdezte. – Azt hitted, már örökre így maradunk? Húzz szépen haza a vámpírokhoz, vagy ahová akarsz. Nincs szükségem rád, és nem tartozom neked semmivel! Megölted a klánvezéredet. Hamarosan ellenségek leszünk, jó lesz hozzászokni, hát miért ne kezdjük el mindjárt ma?

Simon arckifejezéséből ítélve az alakítása tökéletesre sikerült. Már csak meg kellett mozdulnia, lépni, a lábait egymás után rakva. Azt hitte könnyebb lesz. Jace egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, aztán hátra sem fordulva a sikátor irányába indult.

Pár méter volt az egész. A magasra húzott épületek árnyékolta szűk átjáró koszos kövei ragadtak a kosztól. Jace jobb keze már az egyetlen megmaradt tőrének markolatát szorította. Az apja kimért mosolya dermedtnek és valahogy mesterségesnek tűnt. Egyre közelebb kellett volna kerülnie hozzá, de a távolság valamiért ugyanolyan távolságú maradt közöttük. Egy szürke macska ugrott le az egyik szemetes konténerről, Jace odapillantott, és ennyi pontosan elég volt, hogy a helyzet kicsússzon az irányítása alól.

– Hogy nekem mennyire elegem van az utánad való futkosásból – sóhajtotta egy hang közvetlenül a füle mellől. – És még a játékot is majdnem elrontottad. Jól tetted, hogy elküldted. Ez a dolog csak ránk tartozik.

Jace tisztába volt vele, hogy aki az álla után nyúl, hogy kényszerítse, hogy a szemébe nézzen, az nem Valentine. Az apja soha nem ért volna így hozzá. Ettől az óvatoskodó, ismerkedő tapintástól kirázta a hideg, és a rohadó mocsárra emlékeztető szag is ismerős volt az idrisi erőből. Hogy is mondta Jocelyn? Mutasd a valódi arcodat? 

– Senki sem kérte, hogy futkoss utánam – közölte fásult hangon. – Idáig követtél? Miért? Már nem vagyok árnyvadász. Bármi is történik Idrisben, már nem tartozik rám. 

Valentine arca árnyalatokat fiatalodott, majd teljesen átalakult. A kőkemény vonások helyét gúny és kíváncsiság váltotta fel. A hátrafésült világos szőke haj még világosabb és hosszabb lett, a barna helyett megjelenő koromfekete írisz szinte vágott, a bőre alá nézett.

– Te komolyan azt hiszed, hogy engem érdekel, mi történik Idrisben? Teljesen más tervem van, és egy rakás katonát játszó nephilim szerencsétlenkedése miatt nem utaztam volna idáig – közölte pökhendin a korábban Valentine arcát viselő fiú. Olyan rettenetesen hasonlított rá, és ez a hasonlóság nappali fénynél vált nyilvánvalóvá Jace számára. – És ez itt? Ez sem izgat fel. A kaja olcsó és tele van emészthetetlen méreggel, a levegő szennyezett, a mondénok kapzsik és lusták, egymást gyilkolják halomra pár vacak bankóért. Kizárólag miattad jöttem ide, szóval, gyere szépen. A portál időzített.

Teljes magabiztossággal indult előre, és Jace egyetlen tétova lépés után jött rá, hogy a másiknak igaza van. Követni fogja, mert a kíváncsisága legyőzni az önvédelmi ösztöneit. Ez az egy esélye volt kideríteni az igazat magáról, az idegenről, az apjáról.  
A fiú lassított és csodálkozva figyelte a tétovázását.

– Az egész színjátékot a kedvedért rendeztem meg. Komolyan, fejbe is kólinthattalak volna, ha akarom. Méltányold az igyekezetemet! – intett. 

– Keresni fognak – vetette fel Jace a nyilvánvaló problémát.

A fiú ingerülten felszusszantott.

– Ne aggódj, a kis barátaidnak hajuk szála sem görbül, ha nem adsz rá okot. Hidegen hagynak. Ránk valami sokkal fontosabb feladat vár, és tudom, hogy tetszeni fog neked. Ne ronts el mindent rinyálással.

Az a feszült energia, ami feltöltötte Jace-t, nem volt teljesen idegen számára. Abban az árnyékos világban, ahol ők éltek, ez többnyire erőt adott, célt. De most józanul akart gondolkozni. Ki akarta olvasni a másik gondolatait, meg akarta érteni, és utálta, hogy az intuíciós készsége cserbenhagyja. Ennek az alaknak túl sok arca volt egyszerre, akkor is, ha csak egyet viselt magán.  
Követte. Egészen a sikátor végéig, ahol a fordulón túl egy vaskerítés egyik oldalról elzárt egy belső udvart. A portál itt nyílt meg. Jace habozott volna, az utána nyúló kéz viszont kérdés nélkül magával rántotta.

 

**Simon**

 

Talán egy felsőbb hatalom eldöntötte, hogy Jace olyan luxus, ami nem jár neki. Simon először csak rettenetes ürességet érzett. Aztán jött a jeges düh, ami miatt legutóbb széttépett valakit.  
Csak Jace hihette azt, hogy ilyen könnyedén faképnél hagyhat másokat. Csak számára lehetett a világ olyan fehér és fekete, hogy egyik nap mutat magából valami sebezhetőt és fontosat, aztán másnap fogja magát, és kétségbeesetten elüldöz magától mindenkit.   
Mérgében belerúgott a járdapadkába.

Visszatérve a lakásba már csak Luke-ot és a Kyle nevű fiút találta otthon. Luke gondterhelten kevergetett egy pohár kávét a konyhapultnak dőlve, míg a fiú a telefonjára ragadva hevesen vitatkozott valakivel, és csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor megpillantotta Simont. 

– A nephilim hol van? – kérdezte riadtan. 

Simon fejében nem állt össze, hogy ennek itt, kurvára mi köze hozzá, hol hagyta el Jace-t. Ez is bosszantotta. Gyanakodva méregette a tetkós, nyurga alakját, és pár keresetlen szót is intézett volna hozzá, ha Luke nem előzi meg. 

– Kyle elég jól érti a dolgát, ha hagyják dolgozni – magyarázta a férfi. – Kértelek, hogy ne hagyd egyedül Jonathant. 

– Talán nem lett volna szabad idehozni az anyját, amikor tudtad, hogyan fognak reagálni egymásra. Vagy direkt csináltad? – szájalt vissza, holott régebben sosem engedett volna meg magának ilyen hangnemet egy felnőttel. Tényleg minden megváltozott. 

Luke idegesen dobogott az ujjával a konyhapulton, majd intett Kyle-nak.

– Magunkra hagynál pár percre? Szeretnék Simonnal pár szót négyszemközt váltani. – A fiú bólintott, és zokszó nélkül elvonult a szobájába. Luke csak ezután folytatta. Zavartan letette a kávéscsészéjét, feltűrte az ingujját könyékig, gesztikulált. – Ez a dolog… köztetek. Mármint tévedsz, Lewis. Ahogy Jace-szel elrohantatok, Joce első kérdése az volt, miért van tele a fia bőre a te ujjlenyomataiddal. Nagyon is érdekli, mi történik a fiával, de csak ma tudta meg, hogy életben van, ahogy ma kellett szembesülnie azzal is, hogy talán tévedett, amikor magára hagyta őt.

– Mindenesetre jól leplezte – állapította meg Simon gúnyosan. – Én nem úgy láttam, hogy bármit is megbánt volna.

Luke vállat vont.

– A bizalomhoz idő kell. Neked magyarázzam? Nem Jocelyn hibája, ami történt. Az Valentine hibája – mosolyodott el szomorúan. – Szóval, mi történt?

– Az első útkereszteződésnél Jace hirtelen ellenségesen kezdett el viselkedni. Aztán elrohant.

– Volt ott valaki? – kérdezte Luke óvatosan. – Találkoztatok valakivel, vagy láttatok valami szokatlant? Talán csak egyedül akart maradni. Túl sok minden történt az utóbbi napokban – találgatott tovább. – Kyle-t utána küldöm, ő gyorsan a nyomára bukkan.

– Nem kell. – Simon túl gyorsan vágta rá.

– Nem? – kérdezte Luke figyelmesen a szemébe nézve. 

– Nincs szükség rá. Egyedül is meg tudom keresni. 

– Te sem kószálhatsz csak úgy a városban – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Az éjjel valami történt, mert a vámpírok visszahúzódtak a búvóhelyeikre, és feltűnően nagy a csönd.

– Nem azért húzódtak vissza, mert nappal van? – Simon megköszörülte a torkát. Még a saját fülében is üresnek és távolinak tűnt a hangja. Ekkorát füllenteni? Pontosan tudta, mi oka a kivárásnak. Tudta, ahogy valahogy Jace is megtudta, de nem faggatta. És milyen jól tette. Mégis mit mondott volna neki? Hogy azért ölt, mert Raphael olyasmit kért tőle, amit ő semmilyen szín alatt nem teljesíthet? Hogy könnyedén ment, és szinte nevetségesen gyorsan végzett vele. És abban a pillanatban örömét lelte a gyilkolásban? Élvezte, mert minél több darabra szaggatta a klánvezért, annál biztosabb volt benne, soha nem juthat hozzá ahhoz, amire annyira vágyott. Simont nem is érdekelte, mi fog történni a következő napon. 

– Nem, nem azért. Csend és csend között különbség van – magyarázta Luke. – És még valami, Simon. Ne hidd, hogy bármivel is vádolni kívánlak. Talán egy részem kicsit megérti, hogy min mész keresztül.

– Hogy én min megyek keresztül? – nevetett fel Simon idegesen. Dehogy érted! 

– Minden zavaros. Tizennyolc-tizenhat évvel korábban ugyanilyen bonyolult volt minden – kezdte elgondolkodva. Az elmélázása azonban nem volt az igazi: a feszültség továbbra is ott éget a férfi szemében. – Az a nyugtalanság és erő, ami körülvette Valentine-t, egy egész világnak elegendő szenvedélyt gerjesztett bennünk. Bármikor a halálba mentünk volna érte. Öltünk érte, Simon. 

Öltem érte. Ez tény.

– Miért mondod ezt el nekem? – kérdezett rá. 

Luke egészen sápadtnak tűnt, mégis vörös foltok égtek az arcán, miközben válaszolt. 

– Mindannyian szerettük Valentine-t – mondta halkan. – Ő képviselte mindazt, amit kicsit mind magunkénak akartunk. Amikor a megszállottság életformává válik, nehéz róla lemondani, vagy elképzelni az éltet nélküle. Követtük, amit helyesnek hitt. És túl könnyű volt elveszíteni ahhoz, hogy megkockáztassunk, ezért átadtuk neki mindenünket. 

– Jace nem az apja – tiltakozott Simon. 

– Még tőlem is meg akarod védeni – emelte meg a hangját Luke.

– Ez nem féltékenység! Ez…

– Féltékenység? – mosolyodott el a férfi. – No lám. Higgy nekem, én tudok egy s mást a féltékenységről, és amikor vicsorogva próbálod elzárni magatokat a világtól, az igenis féltékenység. Vigyázz! Ha ez a dolog lesöpör a lábadról, utána nehéz lesz újra felállni. 

– Semmi ilyesmiről. Hé, ez… pf. Egyáltalán, hogy jutott ez eszedbe? – vont vállat Simon idegesen nevetve. Közben olyan gombóc nőtt a torkában, mint emberi életében, amikor még izzadt a tenyere, ha lámpaláza volt a színpadon. Most is érezte a kaparását, a szívverésének hiányában pedig a nyomást a mellkasában. – Ez nem az, amire gondolsz. Ez csak…

– Ez csak megtörténik – bólintott Luke mindentudó bizalmassággal a hangjában. – Tudom… Ne aggódj, megtaláljuk. Csak nem nyelhette el a föld. 

 

Jace

 

Jace úgy érezte, elnyelte a föld. Ez volt a legfurább portál, amin életében áthaladt. Egyik pillanatban még az utcán állt, és azért fohászkodott, hogy Simon ne jöjjön utána, a következőben egy meglehetősen sötét helyen találta magát, ahol a dohos, állott levegőtől szinte azonnal köhögő rohamot kapott. 

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte, ahogy összeszedte magát, és képes volt felegyenesedni. A kezét most is a tőrön nyugtatta. Kicsit sem érdekelte, mit gondol erről a másik. 

– Sokkal érdekesebb kérdéseket kell feltenned, hogy válaszoljak rájuk. És hagyd békén a fegyvered, nem tudsz vele kárt tenni bennem. – Ez olyan büszkén hangzott el, hogy Jace-nek felfordult tőle a gyomra. 

– Gondolod?

A szőke idegen elvigyorodott. Amilyen hidegen tette, hogy Jace-nek megfordult a fejében, hogy valóban egy démon áll előtte, akit szórakoztat mások fájdalma, félelme, és gyengesége. 

– Szóval, hasonlítok rá? – lépett közelebb a fiú Jace-hez, és úgy mustrálta, mint aki megszállottan tanulmányoz minden négyzetcentimétert a testén. – Felfogtam, hogy észrevetted a hasonlóságot. Ó, ha láttad volna közben a saját arcodat! Egészen mélyen elgondolkodtatott, vajon milyen érzés lehet ez neked? Először csak ki akartalak lyuggatni itt-ott. Szeretem a síró angyalokat, van bennük valami… – kereste a megfelelő kifejezést, és közben olyan sikamlós volt a hangja, mint egy nyálkás kígyó sziszegése. – Van bennük valami klasszikus szépség, amit mindenki meg akar örökíteni. Nem gondolod?

– Azt gondolom, hogy nem ártana neked egy elmeorvos – bólintott Jace. 

– Hívj nyugodtan Jonathannak.

Túl közel volt. A fiú addig lépkedett előre, míg Jace falnak ütközött, hogy megtartsa a közöttük lévő távolságot. Nem volt ínyére ez a sarokba szorított vadállat szerep. Most is ugyanolyan kényelmetlenül érezte magát ennek a fura alaknak a közelében, mint korábban. Nyugtalanította. Talán zavarba hozta. A szíve olyan erővel vert, mint egy légkalapács. Utálta, ha megpróbálnak átlátni rajta. Utálta, ha a múltját piszkálták. Márpedig azért vállalta, hogy eljön ezzel az őrülttel, mert véget akart vetni a fogócskának.

– Szóval, szerintem tudod, mit akarok tőled – súgta halkan Jonathan. – Ugyanazt akarom, amit te. Persze, a dolog kicsit komplikált. 

– Izgi! – Jace elhúzta a száját. – Annál is komplikáltabb, mint ez a sötét verem? 

– Zavar a sötétség?

– A szájszagod zavar. – Eltolta magától a fiút, és közben észrevette azt is, hogyan változott a fölényes, veszedelmes ragadozó hirtelen vérig sértett kamasszá, akinek beletérdeltek a meredező... egójába. Sajnos Jonathan túl gyorsan rendezte a vonásait.

– Hm – mosolyodott el. – Elég hamis szavak egy piszkos angyalkától, aki szabadidejében alvilágiakkal hempereg. 

Jace elképedt. Szívesen megkérdezte volna, honnan szerezte a másik az információit, de ha megteszi, csak túlzott örömöt okozott volna neki. Így is ott volt az a gonoszkás fény a koromfekete szemében, ami kevés jót ígért. A sápadt szögletes arc mosolya szélesedett.

– Nem kérdezed meg, honnan tudom, ugye? – érdeklődött bőr alá mászó bizalmaskodással Jonathan. 

Jace minden más esetben már lekevert volna egy oltári pofont az illetőnek, aki így merészel vele beszélni. Most csak kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta. Tényleg ennyire könnyű olvasni a fejében? Baszódj meg!

– Nem baj, nem is kell – folytatta a másik. – Megértem, hogy mindent elkövetsz, csakhogy feldühíts az öregünket. Ebben is hasonlítunk. Ezért is döntöttem úgy, hogy kellesz nekem. Régen rühelltem, hogy annyira oda van érted. Ma már látom a szentimentális öregember gyengeségének az előnyeit is.

Ez a dolog viszont már Jace számára is új volt.

– Honnan veszed, hogy Valentine oda van értem? Tisztában vagy vele, hogy tíz éves koromban magamra hagyott – csúszott ki a száján a meglepett kérdés. 

Jonathan mosolya tovább szélesedett.

– Hát jó. Ha akarod, eljátszom neked az igaz szerető báty szerepét, és beavatlak pár lélegzetelállítóan bámulatos titokba apánkkal kapcsolatban. Lefogadom, hogy imádni fogod. Az angyalok úúúgy szeretnek repdesni az örömtől. – Nevetett a saját viccén.   
Jace-nek viszketett a tenyere, sőt, lassan mindene. Kezdte úgy érezni, még egy kicsi, és nem bírja tovább. Nincs az az átkozott terv, amiért hajlandó ilyen árat fizetni. – Komolyra fordítva a szót! 

Jonathan tapsolt kettőt a kezével, és a sötétséget hirtelen éles, fehér fény váltotta fel. 

Jace hunyorgott.

Egy tágas szobában álltak, aminek az ablakai nagyobbak voltak még az Intézet épületének ablakainál is. Kényelmes bútorok vették körül őket. Az egyik falat teljes egészében könyvespolcok foglalták. Jace ismerte ezt a szobát. Ez volt a Wayland birtokon házának nappalija. Ebben a szobában töltötte a gyermekkora nagy részét.

Az ablak felé fordult, kinézett rajta, és csalódottan állapította meg, hogy ez nem Idris. Hamis volt minden körülötte. Ez az őrült beteg játékot játszott vele. A lapockái között éles szúrást érzett. Egy tőr nyomult a gerincének.

– Áá! – szólalt meg a háta mögött Jonathan követve Jace tekintetét. – Sajnálom, de mindent még te sem kaphatsz meg, bár biztosan szokatlan ezt hallani. Nem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy hazaviszlek. De mindent a kényelmedért. Gondoltam, az ismerős belső környezet segít felfrissíteni pár emléket, mielőtt találkozunk apuval. 

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Jace fáradtan. 

– Tudtad, hogy veled szemben én egy sufniban nőttem fel? Te a pompát kaptad – mesélte Jonathan feszülten. Ó, Jace nagyszerűen kiérezte a hangjából a kielégíthetetlen bosszúvágyat, a haragos féltékenységet, az érthetetlen sóvárgást. És kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat.

– Ezért úgy gondoltad, stílszerűen itt ölsz meg? – jutott eszébe az egyetlen épkézláb ötlet, amit egy ilyen agyamenttől feltételezett. 

– Nem, nem-nem-nem. Én azt akarom, hogy Valentine-t öld meg itt. Szeretném látni az arcát, amikor az imádott fiacskája kezet emel rá. – A tőr nyomása eltűnt a hátáról. Helyette Jonathan nehéz tenyerét érezte a vállán, az ujjait, ahogy belé markol. – Élvezni akarom, amikor megtörténik, amikor rádöbben, hogy gyűlölöd…

Jace felszisszent. Égető fájdalom érte a nyakbőrét. Aztán a karját…   
Jonathan módszeresen hozzálátott, hogy eltűntesse a sérüléseit.   
Közben pedig beszélt:

–… De egyedül képtelen lettél volna végigcsinálni. Ezért kellek neked én, aki szövetségeseket szerez neked, és nemzeti hőst csinál belőled… 

A nap magasan állt, a hője ablaküvegen keresztül is felforrósította Jace arcát. Felkavarodott a gyomra, és érezte, ahogy a szíve kihagy egy ütemet.   
Alig bírt megszólalni, miközben lázasan gondolkozott, és az iratze okozta fájdalmat is el kellett viselje. 

– És neked mi ebben a jó? – Koncentrált, és a növényekkel csipkézett távoli dombokat nézte.

– Ki tudja? – nevetett Jonathan. – Talán két legyet ütök egy csapással. Talán ennél is többről van szó. Rajtad és rajtam áll. Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire vagy romlott. Talán kellesz a tervem folytatásához. Talán csak meg akarom neked mutatni, mennyivel vagyok erősebb nálad. Talán titkon mindig is vágytam valakire, akit két ütés közben megcsókolhatok. Franc tudja… talán unatkozom.

_Magányos vagy? Jesszus, micsoda fejlemények!_  
Jace végre felismerte a vidéket. A tündérek földjén voltak.


End file.
